


Samstag, 22. August

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Realization, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passierte am 22. August? </p><p>"Missing Scene" zu <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6313237/chapters/14463394">Schriftverkehr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog, Boernes POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schriftverkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313237) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej). 



> Schon beim Schreiben des Schriftverkehrs war uns klar, dass wir die Geschichte nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen können. Hier ist nun also der fehlende Teil dazu - für alle, die wissen wollen, was denn genau zwischen der letzten Mail am 21.8. und der ersten am 23.8. passiert ist.
> 
> Stimmungstechnisch sind die beiden Geschichten vermutlich sehr unterschiedlich, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass ihr euch leichtfertig darauf einlassen könnt. :)
> 
> Man muss den Schriftverkehr nicht unbedingt kennen, aber zu empfehlen ist es auf jeden Fall. ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß wünschen wir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Irgendwie hatte sich da grade wieder so ein komischer Knoten in seiner Brust gebildet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne ist zurück in Münster und macht sich Gedanken.

***

Boerne ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Sofa fallen. Es war spät geworden, viel später als erwartet. Der Stau kurz vor Münster hatte ihn ganz schön Zeit gekostet. Und Nerven. Er hasste es, so festzustecken und nichts tun zu können. So etwas war er nicht gewohnt, er war nie tatenlos, irgendetwas machte er immer, und wenn er nur redete oder delegierte, aber selbst dann war er immer produktiv und es war immer alles auf irgendeine Art sinnvoll. Aber an einem Samstag Abend alleine im Wagen zu sitzen, hatte nunmal zwangsläufig mit sich geführt, dass es weder einen Grund gegeben hatte, Arbeitsaufgaben zu verteilen, noch Gelegenheit, mit jemanden zu reden. Mit Thiel zum Beispiel.

Thiel. Mit dem wäre er wahrscheinlich auch ohne Reden produktiv gewesen. Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade produktiv, aber immerhin wäre die Wartezeit sinnvoll genutzt gewesen. Er hatte auch viel an Thiel gedacht im Auto vorhin. Sich gefragt, ob er ihm schon zurückgeschrieben hatte. Und wenn ja, was. Er hatte an die letzten Mails gedacht und wie ungeduldig und ... aufgeregt die ihn gemacht hatten und er hatte daran gedacht, dass sie sich bald sehen würden und ... Er hatte gerade angefangen, sich über den Schritt zu fahren, da war wieder Bewegung in den Verkehr gekommen und das war ihm dann auch ganz recht gewesen. Besser schnell nach Hause. Dort hatte er dann erst einmal den Rechner angeworfen und sein Postfach geprüft und Thiels Mail gelesen, die seinen Zustand nicht wirklich verbessert hatte. Immerhin war mit der letzten Nachricht alles für den Samstag geklärt gewesen und er hatte er nicht nochmal antworten müssen.

Und jetzt saß er hier auf seinem Sofa und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er könne das zu Ende bringen, was er vorhin im Auto angefangen hatte. Aber er war irgendwie jetzt doch zu müde und außerdem war es vielleicht auch nicht die schlechteste Idee, nochmal ein bisschen zusätzliche Spannung aufzubauen bis morgen. Nicht, dass er das nötig hätte, er war ja seit Tagen, ach was, Wochen, so unfassbar scharf, dass jeder Versuch, Spannung abzubauen nur kurzfristig und jetzt am Ende gar nicht mehr geholfen hatte. Also war Schlafengehen vermutlich wirklich die sinnvollere Alternative. Er hatte sowieso viel zu wenig geschlafen in den letzten Nächten.

Zum Glück sollte er morgen erst um 14.00 Uhr bei Thiel sein, so konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen ausschlafen und in Ruhe auspacken und Wäsche waschen und all solche Dinge. Obwohl er es andererseits kaum erwarten konnte, mit Thiel ... Es war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, dass sie ... Himmel, er war sowas von heiß, das war ja schon pathologisch.

Der Sex mit Thiel war aber auch einfach ... ja, wie sollte man das beschreiben, "gut" wurde dem Ganzen irgendwie nicht gerecht. Es war ... anders mit Thiel. Ganz anders als alles, was er auf diesem Gebiet je erlebt hatte.

Sex mit Thiel war genau so, wie Boerne es anscheinend brauchte, sonst würde er nicht so darauf reagieren, wie er es tat. Es war auf eine erregende Art kompromisslos, rücksichtslos beinah. Es war hart und roh. Es war Sex. Intensiv und wahnsinnig befriedigend. Da wurde sich nicht an überflüssigen Zärtlichkeiten aufgehalten oder geflüsterten Liebesschwüren. Da konnte Boerne einfach mal den Verstand ausschalten und sich gehenlassen. Da wurde von keiner Seite etwas erwartet und es wurden keine Fragen gestellt und erst recht nicht darüber geredet. Zumindest nicht danach und währenddessen beschränkte sich ihre Kommunikation allerhöchstens auf knappe Kommandos oder einen letzten verbalen Stoß über die Klippe und ansonsten waren die Laute aus ihren Kehlen eher ... ursprünglicher Natur. Seltsamerweise verstanden sie sich aber auch so und es war genau genommen faszinierend, dass sie auch ohne viel Worte ganz genau zu wissen schienen, was dem anderen gefiel. Einfach so.

Boerne schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sich da grade wieder so ein komischer Knoten in seiner Brust gebildet. Das kam in letzter Zeit öfter vor, meistens dann, wenn er alleine war, vor allem nach ihren Treffen. Das musste wohl irgendsoeine Art allgemeiner Wehmut sein. Früher, bevor das mit Thiel angefangen hatte, war das nämlich immer anders gewesen, da war es eben nach dem Sex noch weitergegangen auf irgendeine Art, meistens jedenfalls. Das fehlte ihm vielleicht ja doch irgendwie. Daher kam wohl dieses seltsame Gefühl manchmal. Aber immer wenn dieser Knoten auftauchte, dann schluckte er einfach nur einmal hart und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und dachte daran, wie wild er und Thiel beim letzten oder vorletzten Mal bei der Sache gewesen waren und wie heftig er gekommen war und da war dann der Knoten jedes Mal ganz schnell wieder weg und alles war wie immer. Mit Thiel konnte dieses komische Gefühl also nichts zu tun haben, sonst würde es ja nicht verschwinden, wenn er so ... konkret an ihn dachte.

Der Knoten jetzt war mittlerweile auch wieder runtergeschluckt und er überlegte, wie oft sie sich inzwischen schon getroffen hatten, auf diese spezielle Art, und dachte dabei daran zurück, wie das alles angefangen hatte. Das war ja anfangs alles andere als geplant gewesen.

Beim ersten Mal hatten sie sich aufgerieben gehabt in einem Fall, der sie alle ordentlich durchgerüttelt hatte. Selbst an ihm war das damals nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Als dann endlich alles ausgestanden gewesen war, zumindest auf dem Papier, da war Boerne noch mit Thiel in dessen Wohnung gegangen und sie hatten ein paar Bier getrunken und geredet, über den Fall, und es hatte gut getan, auch ihm gut getan. Und als er dann an der Tür gestanden und Thiel eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, da hatte Thiel ihn am Handgelenk gefasst und zu sich gezogen und ihn gepackt und geküsst, und er hatte mitgemacht, weil es ihm auch schlecht gegangen war nach dem Fall und er sich so stumpf gefühlt hatte und einfach ein wenig spüren hatte müssen, dass er noch lebte. Vielleicht auch ein wenig Trost gebraucht hatte.

Das war damals alles so schnell gegangen, dass sie es gar nicht aus dem Wohnungsflur raus geschafft hatten, sondern sich an der Wand stehend lediglich ihre Hosen nach unten gezerrt und sich angefasst hatten, hart und schnell, bis sie gekommen waren. Sie hatten sich wieder angezogen und er war dann gegangen und erschöpft eingeschlafen, obwohl er sich tatsächlich lebendiger gefühlt hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er Thiel im Hausflur getroffen und sie hatten sich kurz etwas verlegen angesehen und dann hatte Thiel irgendwas von der Arbeit gesagt und ab da war alles wie immer gewesen, was Boerne nur recht gewesen war.

Beim zweiten Mal hatten sie noch bei einem Glas Wein einen Fall besprochen. Alles war wie gewohnt verlaufen, bis irgendwann betretenes Schweigen eingetreten war und als hätten sie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen, hatten sie ihre Weingläser abgestellt und sich einander zugewandt und ...

Das Sofa war auf jeden Fall bequemer gewesen als die Wand und Thiel hatte danach sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden suchen müssen und er selbst sein Hemd zuknöpfen. Thiel war dann gegangen und Boerne hatte sich nach dem Duschen ins Bett gelegt und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Sex machte ihn immer sehr müde.

Beim dritten Mal hatte Thiel einfach vor seiner Tür gestanden und ihn angesehen und Boerne hatte verstanden. Er hatte ihn in die Wohnung gezogen und ins Schlafzimmer und dort hatte er Thiel mit seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt gebracht und anschließend mit der Hand sich selbst. Das Bett war natürlich sehr bequem gewesen, aber Thiel war trotzdem gleich gegangen und Boerne hatte sich vor dem Duschen nicht mal mehr ausziehen müssen. Dann hatte er nur noch rasch die Bettwäsche gewechselt und das hatte ihn wohl wieder etwas munter gemacht, denn er hatte etwas gebraucht, um in den frischen Sachen einschlafen zu können.

Und dann hatte Thiel ihn irgendwann im Institut gefragt, ob er vielleicht am Abend noch bei ihm vorbeikommen wolle, auf ein Bier "und so" und hatte dabei so komisch gelächelt. Sie hatten dann am Abend ihr Bier getrunken und ein wenig geredet und viel gelacht und irgendwann hatte Thiel nur in Richtung Schlafzimmer genickt und dort hatten sie dann "und so" gemacht. Thiel hatte vorgesorgt gehabt und Boerne hatte seinen ersten Orgasmus, während er von einem Mann genommen wurde. Selbst die Krümel unter seinen Unterarmen und der Totenkopf vor seinen Augen hatten am Ende nicht verhindern können, dass er aufgeschrien hatte vor Lust. Als er kurz darauf bei sich im Bett lag, konnte er erst einmal gar nicht einschlafen. Ein wenig mehr Gleitgel wäre wohl nicht schlecht gewesen, er konnte Thiel noch regelrecht in sich spüren. Aber nach einer Weile hatte das komische Gefühl nachgelassen und da war er dann auch eingeschlafen.

So war das dann immer weiter gegangen – mal hatte Thiel ihn eingeladen, mal er Thiel, und manchmal waren sie auch einfach so im Bett gelandet, weil sie während einer Fallbesprechung plötzlich Lust bekommen hatten. Einfach so.

Mal kochten und aßen sie vorher zusammen und machmal gingen sie gleich ins Schlafzimmer. Wie auch immer solche Abende anfingen, am Ende hatten sie Sex.

Nur beim letzten Mal, da wäre ihr Vorhaben fast gescheitert. Thiel hatte Boerne zu sich eingeladen und einen Auflauf gekocht, der überraschend gut geschmeckt hatte und dann hatten sie sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und geredet. Sie hatten aus unerklärlichen Gründen über ihre gescheiterten Ehen gesprochen und das Ende vom Lied war gewesen, dass beide nachdenklich auf ihre Bierflaschen gestarrt hatten und anstatt an Sex, an Scheidung und Verlassenwerden und Alleinsein gedacht hatten. Aber dann hatte Thiel seine Flasche abgestellt und ihm seine aus der Hand genommen und die Hand an seiner Wange war irgendwie ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm gewesen. Thiel hatte ihn dann geküsst und das war auch irgendwie anders als sonst gewesen, aber nicht schlecht. Und als er später gekommen war, war das auch anders gewesen, intensiver als sonst, irgendwie ... Er konnte es nicht recht erklären, aber es war anders gewesen.

In jener Nacht hatte er lange nicht einschlafen können, aber das hatte ihn nicht weiter gewundert, wunderte ihn auch jetzt, da er daran zurückdachte, nicht. Das hatte ihn halt nachdenklich gemacht, das Gespräch über ihre Ehen. Er war im Bett gelegen und hatte noch eine Weile darüber sinniert, über seine Ehe, über die Liebe überhaupt und dass es ja schon irgendwie schön wäre, wieder jemanden zu haben. Da war dann auch wieder dieser Knoten aufgetaucht und diesmal war er besonders hartnäckig gewesen, aber nach einigen Malen schlucken und ein paar Mal tief atmen und an den Sex mit Thiel denken und seinen Orgasmus war der Knoten dann irgendwann auch weggegangen und er war eingeschlafen.

So etwas würde ihnen ja zum Glück diesmal nicht passieren, dass sie über ihre Exfrauen redeten und so die schöne Stimmung ruinierten, auch wenn beim letzten Mal alles noch gut ausgegangen war, mehr als das sogar. Aber man musste ja nichts riskieren. Deshalb war es gut, dass sie diesmal alles im Vorfeld geklärt hatten. So stand einem Abend voller ungezwungenem Sex nichts mehr im Wege.

Boerne lächelte. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass sie sich wiedersahen. Er hatte es die letzten Tage kaum ausgehalten. Und die ganzen Mails hatten es nicht besser gemacht. Das war ja auch sowas. Mit den Mails. Er hätte sehr wohl auch zu Thiel gehen können, oder ihn anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht am Samstag auf einen Kaffee "und so" vorbeikommen wolle. Boerne grinste.

Aber irgendetwas hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er weder zum Hörer gegriffen noch Thiel in einer ruhigen Minute darauf angesprochen hatte. Dass er es bis kurz vor seiner Abreise hinausgezögert hatte, überhaupt den Kontakt zu suchen. Er konnte das bis heute nicht erklären, was da los war, aber er hatte sich irgendwie nicht recht getraut. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch dieses starke Verlangen gehabt und am Ende hatte er irgendetwas tun müssen und da hatte er sich an den Computer gesetzt, weil ihm das als der einfachste Weg erschienen war. Aber selbst da ging erstmal gar nichts, weil ... weil ihm da aus unerfindlichen Gründen dann auch noch dieser komische Knoten in die Quere gekommen war, und da war er einen Moment lang noch verwirrter gewesen und er hatte sich gefragt, ob Thiel überhaupt noch wollte und dass das alles ja furchtbar peinlich werden könnte, wenn er sich da so vor Thiel entblößen würde mit seinem Wunsch und der andere im buchstäblichen Sinne keine Lust mehr hätte. Aber dann hatte er wie immer geschluckt und tief durchgeatmet und an ihr letztes Treffen gedacht und da war der Knoten wieder weggewesen und er hatte über sich selbst lachen müssen. Weil die Idee, dass Thiel zu Sex Nein sagen würde, ihm plötzlich so absurd vorgekommen war. Trotzdem war er dann dabei geblieben eine Mail zu schreiben und hatte einfach aus der ehemaligen Not eine Tugend gemacht und die Vorteile dieses Kommunikationsmittels genutzt. Denn ein bisschen unsicher war er trotzdem noch gewesen, aber das konnte man dem geschriebenen Wort ja nicht ansehen. Und dann war auch schnell während des Schreibens aus der Tugend ein Spiel geworden, ein äußerst reizvolles noch dazu. Er hatte gleich mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können und darauf war er fast ein bisschen stolz. Neben dem eleganten Überspielen seiner Unsicherheit konnte er nämlich auch gleichzeitig das machen, was er am besten konnte, nämlich mit Worten überzeugen. Und sie konnten auf diesem Wege über etwas sprechen, was sie sonst totschwiegen, was aber trotzdem in ihren Köpfen gewesen und immer noch war, sein musste, bei ihm zumindest, weil es ja passierte, immer wieder passierte und sich das nicht einfach so vergessen ließ. Und auf diese Art und Weise, so formal und abgeklärt mit Thiel über Sex mit Thiel zu reden, das hielt einerseits eine gewisse Distanz, machte ihn andererseits aber irgendwie ziemlich an. Und dass Thiel dieses Spiel gerne mitspielte, hatte sich ja schon mit dessen erster Antwort bestätigt und ab da war das dann quasi ein Selbstläufer gewesen.

Und morgen würden sie sich nun endlich wieder treffen und sie würden ... Jetzt wanderte Boernes Hand doch zu seinem Schritt. Nicht, dass er jetzt nur auf den Sex aus war. Also, na ja, das war zwar schon irgendwie der Hauptgrund, aber ... er genoss es ja durchaus auch darüber hinaus Zeit mit Thiel zu verbringen. Und er freute sich auch auf den Spaziergang und das Essen, das tat er wirklich. Aber er wollte eben auch ... vor allem ... Nein. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Er sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen. Sonst würde ihm morgen schon nach dem ersten Mal die Puste ausgehen obwohl seine Lust doch für weiß Gott wie viele Male reichen würde.

... Aber so einmal kurz, das würde ja wohl nicht schaden können. Er war jetzt sowieso schon hart und er würde ja doch nicht einschlafen können, bevor ...

Boerne stand auf und ging ins Bad und während er sich die Zähne putzte, dachte er an Thiels letzte Mail. Sein Anzug wäre das Einzige, was an Wäsche auf dem Boden liegen würde, hatte er geschrieben. Allein das hatte ihn vorhin schon wieder ganz kribbelig gemacht. Er spülte sich den Mund aus und ging ins Bett. Eigentlich hatte er ja eher etwas Legeres anziehen wollen morgen. Aber vielleicht stand Thiel ja drauf, wenn er Anzug trug. Vielleicht machte ihn das an, ihn langsam Schritt für Schritt auszuziehen - erst das Jackett, dann die Krawatte, jeden einzelnen Knopf, den Gürtel ... Boernes Hand war jetzt unter der Bettdecke in Bewegung und er spürte, dass er heute nicht viel brauchte. Am Ende reichte der Gedanke an Thiels Hand, wie sie in seiner Anzughose verschwand und er kam.

Im Halbschlaf fragte er sich noch, ob er eigentlich den schwarzen Anzug, den er so gerne trug und der beim letzten Mal schon Thiels Boden geziert hatte, bereits aus der Reinigung geholt hatte.

 

 


	2. Prolog, Thiels POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr am Abend, als Thiel die Haustür zufallen hörte._
> 
> Wie Thiel den Abend erlebt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Thiels Gedanken werden sich in manchen (oder vielen) Punkten mit Boernes überschneiden, das liegt nun mal daran, dass die beiden oft dieselben Dinge beschäftigen ... und eigentlich wollen sie ja auch dasselbe, nech ;)

***

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr am Abend, als Thiel die Haustür zufallen hörte. Aus einem Reflex heraus stellte er den Fernseher augenblicklich auf stumm und setzte sich auf dem Sofa aufrechter hin. Eine ähnliche Situation hatte vor einer Stunde schon mal stattgefunden, allerdings war ihm schnell klar geworden, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Nachbarn aus dem zweiten oder dritten Stock handeln musste. Jetzt lauschte er aufmerksam wieder den Geräuschen aus dem Hausflur, die gedämpft in seine Wohnung drangen. Er hörte, wie jemand die Stufen hochlief und dabei mit seinen Schuhen leise klackende Geräusche machte. Dann eins, zwei, drei, vier - nein, fünf Schritte.

Stille.

Schlüsselklimpern.

Boerne.

Ein heißes Kribbeln durchlief Thiels Körper und er schüttelte sich kurz. Die Tatsache, dass Boerne wieder da war, ließ die Aussicht auf den morgigen Tag ein ganzes Stück realer wirken. Mit einem Mal war es greifbar. Keine 16 Stunden mehr und der andere würde schon bei ihm klingeln.

Auf seine letzte E-Mail hatte Boerne nicht mehr reagiert. Thiel hatte extra nach dem Einkaufen und auch während der darauffolgenden Stunden immer mal wieder sein Postfach gecheckt, doch eine Benachrichtigung blieb aus.

War er zu harsch geworden? Zu unhöflich? Oder zu direkt? Nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Gut, er hatte den anderen als sensible Seele mit einem Hang zur Überdramatik betitelt, aber das war doch harmlos. Und ja auch gar nicht böse gemeint.

An seiner Direktheit konnte es ebenfalls nicht liegen, schließlich war er in seiner vorherigen Mail noch viel deutlicher geworden, was Boerne nicht gestört zu haben schien, ganz im Gegenteil.

Thiel bewegte gedankenverloren den Kopf hin und her und dachte, dass er sich gerade den nicht zerbrechen sollte, vor lauter Spekulationen. Bestimmt hatte Boerne seine E-Mail vor der Abreise gar nicht mehr gelesen und deshalb nicht antworten können. Was hatte der andere noch gesagt, wie lange war es von Konstanz nach Münster? Fünf Stunden? Oder sechs? Thiel rechnete schnell nach. Klar, wenn man den Stau noch mit einberechnete, den es aufgrund der ganzen Umleitungen garantiert gegeben hatte, dann war es gut möglich, dass Boerne schon gegen 14 oder 15 Uhr aufgebrochen war. Und nach dieser langen Fahrt war er mit Sicherheit sowieso zu müde, um ihm noch einmal zu antworten. Na ja, es war ja eigentlich auch alles gesagt. Außerdem waren ihre Ausführungen innerhalb der Mails immer deutlicher geworden, sodass Thiel es bei einer weiteren Nachricht vermutlich gar nicht mehr aushalten könnte. Und wenn er eines nicht wollte, dann war es sich jetzt Abhilfe durch Eigeninitiative zu verschaffen. Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Er wollte sich das bis morgen aufheben. Die Spannung sich noch weiter aufbauen lassen, bis der Damm abends ungehemmt brechen konnte. Gott, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit seit ihrem letzten Mal vor und die letzten Tage waren kaum noch erträglich gewesen, ein Zustand, den die Mails nicht unbedingt verbessert hatten ...

Das Verrückte an der Sache war ja, dass je öfter er sich mit Boerne zu solchen … _Zusammenkünften_ traf, desto stärker wurde sein Verlangen danach und desto schwieriger fiel es ihm zu warten, bis er den anderen wiedersehen konnte. Den warmen Körper unter seinen Händen zu spüren. Die starken Muskeln. Die Finger zwischen seinen eigenen. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Nackte Haut an nackte Haut.

Dass er gerne Sex hatte, das war für ihn nichts Neues. Doch eine derartige Lust hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt, erst recht nicht so schnell aufeinanderfolgend. Er hatte über die vielen Jahre wohl vergessen, wie gut körperliche Nähe tat und wie leicht man danach süchtig wurde.

Aber der Sex mit Boerne war auch anders als mit den Frauen, mit denen er vorher geschlafen hatte. Logisch, der markanteste Unterschied lag wohl darin, dass Boerne … nun ja, ein Mann war und natürlich einen dementsprechenden Körper hatte. Was Thiel überraschenderweise nicht gestört, geschweige denn daran gehindert hatte, sich komplett mit und an dem anderen auszutoben. In manchen Punkten war es sogar von Vorteil. Er erinnerte sich beispielsweise noch gut an eines ihrer Treffen, bei dem Boerne sich seinen Bauch hinunter geküsst und ihn anschließend mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte. Thiel wusste nicht, ob der andere so etwas schon vorher mal gemacht hatte, aber es war verdammt gut gewesen. Was vermutlich auch daran gelegen hatte, dass Boerne einfach besser als eine Frau nachempfinden konnte, wie sich welche Berührungen anfühlten und wie er ihn mit seiner Zunge gnadenlos um den Verstand bringen konnte. Danach war Thiel erschöpft gewesen und hätte auf der Stelle in Boernes Bett einschlafen können, aber er war dann doch lieber wieder schnell gegangen, schließlich musste er am nächsten Tag arbeiten. Und außerdem konnte er nicht bei dem anderen bleiben, nicht danach, weil … das ging halt nicht.

Aber abgesehen davon war es auch auf andere Art und Weise anders. Irgendwie wilder. Und leidenschaftlicher. Und definitiv lauter. Komischerweise hatte er nie so drauf gestanden, wenn Frauen gestöhnt oder gar geschrien hatten, doch bei Boerne schoss ihm jedes Mal eine Welle der Erregung durch die Adern.

Niemals hätte er sich so etwas ausmalen können, als er vor ein paar Wochen aus einem reinen Impuls heraus Boernes Hand genommen, ihn zu sich gezogen und anschließend geküsst hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Der abgeschlossene Fall steckte ihm noch tief in den Knochen und als der andere dann so vor ihm in der Tür stand, mit vom Rotwein gefärbten Lippen, und ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte, da brach plötzlich etwas in ihm zusammen, das er schon den ganzen Abend nur mühsam hatte aufrecht erhalten können.

Er brauchte das in dem Moment. Den anderen Körper. Spüren, dass er auf seinem verkorksten Meer namens Leben nicht völlig abdriftete. Dass da jemand war. Jemand, der ihn davor bewahrte, mit den tosenden Wellen verloren zu gehen.

Und Boerne hielt ihn. Selbst, als der Seegang noch viel stärker wurde, hielt Boerne ihn.

Und obwohl Thiels Knie zittrig wurden, machten sie es ihm Stehen. An der Wand. Im Wohnungsflur. Fassten sich an, unterdrückten Stöhnen, trieben sich so lange in den Wahnsinn, bis sie gekommen waren.

So berauschend das gewesen war, so unangenehm war der nächste Morgen, als sie sich im Hausflur über den Weg gelaufen waren. Sie hatten einen verlegenen Blick getauscht, und damit die Bilder in Thiels Kopf von Boerne, wie er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seinen Arm krallte und schwer atmete, nicht zu dominant wurden, hatte er rasch das erstbeste Thema angesprochen, das seine Synapsen auf die Schnelle freigaben: Arbeit.

Und während er also von irgendeiner Akte erzählt und Boerne ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, ob man darüber reden musste.

Musste man nicht.

Sie redeten nie darüber. Kein einziges Wort hatten sie jemals in dem Zusammenhang fallen lassen. Das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Es passierte immer einfach und da es für sie beide okay war, war doch alles … na ja, okay halt.

Und es war ja auch nur Sex. Nicht mehr, aber eben auch nicht weniger. Es ging ihnen nicht um … Liebe oder so. Und schon gar nicht um eine Beziehung. Es war schlicht und einfach das körperliche Bedürfnis, das sie verspürten und befriedigten. Und dass der andere ihm optisch gefiel, das wusste Thiel ja schon lange. Schon damals, als er vor Boerne in der Dusche gestanden hatte, hatte er seinen Blick nur sehr schwer in seinen Augen halten können.

Klar, es war auch irgendwie schön, mit Boerne einfach so Zeit zu verbringen. Das genoss er durchaus. Ihre Kochabende. Oder wenn sie mal wieder über einen Fall sinnierten und mit den wildesten Theorien um sich schlugen. Wenn er dieses aufgeregte Leuchten in Boernes Augen sehen konnte.

Und wenn sie dann aus irgendwelchen Umständen im Bett landeten, würde er sich bestimmt nicht beschweren. Aber das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, dass da mehr dahintersteckte. Thiel lachte schwach. Nein, wirklich nicht. Danach ging ja auch immer jeder wieder in seine eigene Wohnung, in sein eigenes Bett. War doch alles gut.

Mit der Zeit waren die Hemmungen gefallen. Sie redeten zwar immer noch nicht darüber, aber Thiel hatte nicht vergessen, wie er irgendwann Boerne in der Rechtsmedizin besucht und gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht abends auf ein Bier „und so“ vorbeikommen wollte. Und Boerne kam. Sowohl zum Bier, als auch später beim „und so“. An diesem Abend hatten sie zum ersten Mal richtigen Sex gehabt und Boernes lustvoller Aufschrei hatte noch lange in Thiels Kopf nachgehallt, sodass er erst nach zwei Stunden eingeschlafen war.

Nur bei ihrem letzten Treffen, da war irgendetwas schiefgelaufen. Na gut, was hieß schiefgelaufen. Aus irgendeinem beknackten Grund hatten sie angefangen, über ihre Ex-Frauen zu reden. Über gute und schlechte Tage, wenn man nicht alleine aber einsam war, über das Gefühl, wenn alles aus dem Ruder lief und man das wichtigste Seil der Brücke zwar noch fallen sehen, aber nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Boerne hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass sich das mit seiner Frau schon lange vor ihrem Therapeuten verloren hatte und deswegen erträglich gewesen war, aber Thiel hatte ihm in die Augen geschaut und die Wahrheit gesehen.

Und in dem Moment hatte er begriffen, dass Boerne vielleicht auch manchmal jemanden brauchte, der ihn hielt.

Die Wange des anderen war ganz weich gewesen. Das hatte Thiel zwar schon öfter gefühlt, aber nie so wirklich wahrgenommen. Der Kuss war anders gewesen als sonst, ebenso wie ihr Sex hinterher, und er hatte es genau so gewollt. Er hatte sich nicht getraut zu fragen, doch er glaubte zu wissen, dass Boerne das auch gespürt hatte.

Anschließend hatte er noch eine Weile schlaflos im Bett gelegen, genau in der Mitte, weil da sonst viel zu viel Platz war. War ihr Gespräch im Kopf noch einmal durchgegangen, die Blicke, den Kuss, den Höhepunkt. Und weil ihm irgendwie ein bisschen kalt wurde und er außerdem Hunger hatte, war er in die Küche gegangen und hatte sich Kaffee und Käsebrot gemacht. Am Ende hatte er den Kaffee dann doch stehen gelassen. War sowieso nicht gut, so kurz vorm Schlafen.

Kurz, ganz kurz, als er sich in seinem Bett wieder zugedeckt hatte, war ihm plötzlich der absurde Gedanke gekommen, wie es wäre, jetzt jemanden bei sich zu haben. Natürlich nicht Boerne. Einfach so. Jemanden, mit dem er morgens aufwachen konnte. Mit dem er über die richtige Konsistenz eines Frühstückseis diskutieren konnte. Der seine Brille verlegte und ihn fragte, ob er sie gesehen hatte. Der mit ihm beim Zähneputzen vor dem Spiegel stand und ihn verschlafen anlächelte. Dem er durch die dunklen Haare streichen konnte. Und dessen letzter Blick vorm Schlafengehen aus seinen grünen Augen nur ihm galt.

Aber bevor er noch mehr Überlegungen daran hatte verschwenden können, dass Boerne dafür ganz sicher nicht in Frage kommen würde, hatte ihn letztendlich doch der Schlaf übermannt und am nächsten Morgen waren bereits alle Sentimentalitäten in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verbannt worden. Dafür war in seinem Leben einfach kein Platz. Und selbst wenn – zu so einer Sache gehörten schließlich immer noch zwei. Und dass es Boerne ebenfalls hauptsächlich um Lustbefriedigung ging, war spätestens bei der ersten E-Mail am Mittwoch klar gewesen.

Womit er wieder beim Anfang und dem Grund war, weshalb er überhaupt hier auf dem Sofa saß und so ruhelos auf den nächsten Tag wartete, dachte Thiel, während er den letzten Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm.

Die Mails, tja. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht gestaunt hatte, als er im Büro plötzlich eine so … außerdienstliche Nachricht in seinem Postfach entdeckt hatte. Ausgerechnet von Boerne. Natürlich wusste er, dass ihr … Verhältnis auf beiden Seiten großen Gefallen fand und selbstverständlich war auch ihm aufgefallen, wie viel Zeit seit ihrem letzten Treffen schon verstrichen war – dennoch kam die E-Mail unerwartet.

Betreff „InTeam“. Boerne konnte die Spielereien echt nicht lassen.

Zuerst war er ja skeptisch und dachte daran, dass er sich vielleicht einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Dann hielt er Boernes Stilmittel einfach nur noch für fragwürdig und dachte, dass der andere ihm auch einfach eine klare Ansage hätte machen können, anstatt ihm diese formale Mail zu schicken, mit lauter Schachtelsätzen und unnötigen Verkomplizierungen. Und zuletzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieses Spiel aber doch besser gefiel als zuerst angenommen und es ihn irgendwie … anmachte. Dieses Nüchterne. Und die Direktheit. Und überhaupt, was Boerne konnte, das konnte er auch. Er hatte also beschlossen mitzuspielen und ab dem Punkt war alles wie von alleine gelaufen.

Jedenfalls stand nun also – nach dem regen Austausch mehrerer Mails und dem mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Unterdrücken der stärksten Spannungen – ihr Treffen morgen fest. Um 14 Uhr würde Boerne ihn zum Spaziergang am Aasee abholen und wenn das Wetter so bleiben würde wie in letzter Zeit, dann stand dem perfekten Tag absolut nichts mehr im Wege.

Beim Gang zum Badezimmer wanderte Thiels Blick zu der noch halb gefüllten Einkaufstüte auf dem Küchentisch. Den Dorsch hatte er selbstverständlich schon längst in den Kühlschrank verfrachtet, genauso wie alles andere, das man nicht einfach so ungekühlt rumliegen lassen sollte. Den Rest würde er morgen noch wegräumen müssen. Jetzt war es schon zu spät und vorhin hatte er erstmal die Wohnung ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Staubgesaugt, Geschirr gespült und Bettbezug gewechselt. Seine Lust dazu war gegen null gegangen, aber als er daran gedacht hatte, warum und für wen er das gerade tat, war die Arbeit auch gleich viel schneller von der Hand gegangen. Er grinste. Hatte Boerne sich doch echt kackendreist über die Sauberkeit in seiner Wohnung beschwert. Na ja, er konnte den anderen ja auch verstehen und das mit den Chipskrümeln tat ihm im Nachhinein wirklich leid.

Thiel gähnte. Wie dem auch sei, er sollte sich fertig machen und schlafen gehen, denn vor allem sollte er morgen ausgeschlafen sein und inzwischen war er wirklich müde. Eigentlich hatte er auch nur hören wollen, ob Boerne gut ankam – es war nicht geplant gewesen, noch so lange den Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Unter der frischen Bettdecke vergraben dachte er noch mal daran, dass Boerne geschrieben hatte, sie würden mit Sicherheit mehr als einmal das Vergnügen miteinander haben …

Tief einatmend schloss Thiel die Augen. Einmal, weil er wirklich schlafen sollte und außerdem, um seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Leider funktionierte das herzlich wenig und noch weniger mit geschlossenen Augen, weil sich lauter kleine Filmchen in seinem Kopf abspielten und ihn mehr und mehr daran erinnerten, wie sehr er ihre Verabredung morgen herbeisehnte. Wie sehr er das alles wieder wollte. Den Geschmack und das Gefühl von Boerne. Auf ihm. In ihm.

Was der andere wohl gerade machte?

Er bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, genauer über seine Frage nachzudenken, denn kaum war das Licht erloschen, überkam ihn dann doch der Schlaf.

 


	3. Punkt 14 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sowohl er als auch Thiel hatten erst einmal dagestanden und sich mehr oder weniger schockiert angestarrt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Samstag. Zeit, dass Dinge geschehen.

***

Boerne stand im Wohnungsflur vor dem Spiegel und justierte noch einmal den Krawattenknoten. Gut. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich auch selbst ganz gerne in diesem Outfit sah. Obwohl er sich heute beinah etwas ... ja, verkleidet darin vorkam. Das war komisch, denn er trug ja ständig Anzüge, und den hier sogar besonders gerne. Dieses seltsame Gefühl hing womöglich mit dem Anlass zusammen, dessentwegen er ihn trug. Sonst hatte er eben immer einen Anzug an, weil ... ja, weil es eben so sein musste, weil es immer so war, er dachte da gar nicht weiter drüber nach. Genau das war es wahrscheinlich. Heute dachte er drüber nach. Heute gab es einen Grund. Und heute trug er ihn vor allem für jemand anderen, für jemanden, den es interessierte. Für Thiel. Boerne lächelte und atmete tief ein, dann knöpfte er sich das Jackett zu und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über sein Spiegelbild gleiten. Er konnte Thiel schon verstehen.

Wobei er fast etwas anderes hätte anziehen müssen, denn er hatte seinen - und Thiels? - Lieblingsanzug tatsächlich noch nicht wieder aus der Reinigung geholt gehabt und beinah hätte dieser für immer an einer unwürdigen Garderobenstange in einer noch unwürdigeren Plastikeinhüllung ein trauriges und verlassenes Dasein zwischen immer wechselnden viel zu kitschigen Brautkleidern und pseudolässigen Lederjacken fristen müssen.

Fast panisch war er heute früh, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der Anzug tatsächlich noch nicht abgeholt war, durch die Wohnung gelaufen und hatte den Abholzettel gesucht. So etwas kannte er eigentlich gar nicht von sich, dass er so zerstreut war, aber in letzter Zeit war eben gar nichts wie sonst gewesen, schon gar nicht seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Er hatte den Schein dann schließlich zwischen ein paar Zeitungen gefunden und war nach dem Frühstück sofort losgefahren um die Kleidung zu holen.

Nachdem das erledigt gewesen war, hatte er seinen Koffer ausgepackt und sein Bett abgezogen. Er war gestern nach seiner ... Aktion viel zu müde gewesen und hatte sich dann weder geduscht noch für frische Bettwäsche gesorgt, sondern hatte sich nur schnell die Hand am Laken abgewischt und dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen gewesen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art, obwohl es im Grunde genommen ja auch egal war, er lebte alleine und keiner bekam mit, wenn er einmal von seinen Hygieneregeln etwas abwich. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.

Jedenfalls war er den Vormittag über gut beschäftigt gewesen, zum Einen mit ganz praktischen Dingen und zum Anderen damit, seine Ungeduld und Nervosität bestmöglich im Zaum zu halten. Dass er ungeduldig war, wunderte ihn nicht weiter, aber dass er nervös war, das machte ihn ... nervös. Und dass er nervös war, das hatte er erst so richtig bemerkt, als er Thiel beim Gang in den Waschkeller begegnet war. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen gewesen, als er nichtsahnend mit seinem Wäschekorb aus der Wohnungstür gekommen war und plötzlich Thiel im Hausflur stand. Das war irgendwie falsch, Thiel um diese Zeit zu begegnen. Also es war natürlich nicht falsch, weil es ja alles andere als ungewöhnlich war, aber es fühlte sich in diesem Moment eben auch nicht richtig an. Er war auf 14.00 Uhr eingestellt, Punkt 14.00 Uhr und nicht eher. Das war natürlich naiv gewesen und das wusste er jetzt auch, aber da, in diesem Augenblick, da war er immer noch ohne es zu merken so drin gewesen in diesem Spiel, das mit den Mails angefangen hatte, dass er gar nicht mehr in Erwägung gezogen hatte, dass das ganz normale Leben rundherum ganz normal stattfand und sie sich eben ganz normal wie immer einfach so im Hausflur begegnen konnten.

Und was sagte man in so einer Situation, wenn man sich einfach so wie immer im Hausflur begegnete, aber eigentlich gar nichts normal und wie immer war? Weil man sich in den letzten Tagen über Dinge ausgetauscht hatte, über die sonst kein einziges Wort verloren wurde, nicht einmal ein geschriebenes? Weil man plötzlich Wünsche geäußert, Fragen gestellt, Erwartungen formuliert hatte, in einem Zusammenhang, in dem sonst nichts gewünscht, nichts gefragt und nichts erwartet wurde? Was sagte man da?

Gar nichts, wie sich zunächst herausstellte. Sowohl er als auch Thiel hatten erst einmal dagestanden und sich mehr oder weniger schockiert angestarrt. Thiel schien genauso wenig damit gerechnet zu haben, jetzt schon auf ihn zu treffen wie er selbst. Erst Thiels "Moin" hatte ihn dann wieder etwas aufgeweckt, aber sein "Guten Morgen" war trotzdem erst nach einem Räuspern im zweiten Anlauf über seine Lippen gekommen. Sie hatten sich dann ein wenig unbeholfen angelächelt und Thiel hatte gefragt, ob er denn gut angekommen sei. Er musste dann irgendwie in einen völlig uninteressanten Redeschwall verfallen sein, an dessen Inhalt er sich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern konnte und der wahrscheinlich da schon ohne Teilnahme seines Gehirns stattgefunden hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Thiel irgendwann mit den Augen gerollt und da hatte er dann abrupt aufgehört zu reden. Vielleicht hatte ihm aber auch das kleine Lächeln auf Thiels Gesicht die Sprache verschlagen. Oder die irgendwie seltsam anmutende Kombination aus Augenrollen und Lächeln. Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte dann nur noch demonstrativ seinen Wäschekorb hochgehalten und Thiel erklärt, was er eigentlich gerade vorgehabt hatte und dann war er auch schon auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen. Thiels "Bis später dann" hatte ihn dann nochmal stoppen lassen und er hatte sich nur halb zu Thiel umgedreht und nur ganz schnell zu ihm hochgeschaut und gelächelt und genickt.

Und jetzt stand er hier vor seinem Spiegel und aus "später" war mittlerweile "gleich" geworden und plötzlich kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor. Der Anzug, die Begegnung mit Thiel im Treppenhaus, das bevorstehende Treffen. Als würde das alles gar nicht zusammengehören. Als wären das zwei verschiedene Welten. Auf der einen Seite ihr Spiel, auf der anderen die Wirklichkeit. Aber die beiden Seiten ließen sich auch nicht einfach so trennen. Nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit sie - wenn auch nur schriftlich - so viel füreinander preisgegeben hatten. Vielleicht war das alles am Ende doch keine gute Idee gewesen, dachte Boerne und fühlte wieder Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Was für ein Blödsinn. Nervös. Tss. Er wollte Sex mit Thiel und Thiel wollte Sex mit ihm und ihnen stand, was das anging, wohl ein mehr als ausschweifender Abend bevor. Sie wollten das beide. Sie hatten nicht zu viel preisgegeben, was für ein sentimentaler Quatsch, sie hatten einfach alles Nötige besprochen, ganz sachlich, es gab keinerlei Unklarheiten und somit keinen Grund, nervös zu sein.

Boerne straffte sich, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und öffnete dann die Tür. Er schloss ab, drehte sich um und ging drei Schritte zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und versuchte das Herzklopfen zu ignorieren. Er drückte die Klingel und wartete. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und aus "gleich" war "jetzt" geworden.

 


	4. Schnüre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Thiel“, sagte sein Nachbar und blieb mit seinen Augen an Thiels hängen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird endlich interessant ;)

***

Thiel betrachtete skeptisch sein Aussehen im Badezimmerspiegel. Ging noch einmal den Vormittag durch. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor ein paar Stunden mit dem Rücken gegen seine Haustür gefallen war und dem Reiz hatte widerstehen müssen, seinen Kopf gegen das Holz zu hämmern. Er hatte das laute, hohle Geräusch vermeiden wollen, dass diese Aktion verursacht hätte und das wider Erwarten nicht von der Tür, sondern von seinem Kopf gekommen wäre. Denn das war er offensichtlich. Hohl.

Aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass Boerne ausgerechnet in dem Moment seine Wohnung zum Wäschewaschen verlassen würde, in dem Thiel aufgrund derselben Intention wieder auf dem Weg in seine eigene Wohnung gewesen war.

Zugegeben, vielleicht war er einen winzigen Augenblick im Hausflur zwischen ihren Türen stehen geblieben. Hatte auf das weiß angestrichene Holz gestarrt, in dem dieses kleine Fenster eingebaut war. Dieses kleine Fenster, das Boerne manchmal zuerst öffnete, bevor er die Tür aufmachte. Hatte da gestanden und sich die unzähligen Male ins Gedächtnis gerufen, die ihm die Tür schon geöffnet oder vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war. Und an den einen Abend, an dem sie wohl ähnlich aufgeregt wie heute gewesen waren und in der Hast aus Versehen Boernes Jackett eingeklemmt hatten. Den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und das anschließende gemeinsame Lachen würde er wohl nie vergessen. Und der Kuss darauf hatte gleich noch mal viel besser geschmeckt.

Jedenfalls war ausgerechnet in diesem winzigen Augenblick, den er da gestanden und sich an jenen Abend erinnert hatte, Boerne mit einem Wäschekorb in den Flur getreten. Schon beim Geräusch der Türklinke war Thiel zusammengezuckt und hatte sich schnell umdrehen und in seine Wohnung huschen wollen, aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Plötzlich standen sie sich gegenüber und Thiels Gehirn kämpfte gegen den Fluchtimpuls seiner Beine, während es parallel versuchte, die Wirklichkeit des Alltags und die Ereignisse der letzten Tage miteinander zu vereinen. Es war ein bisschen irreal gewesen. Als würde man versuchen, zwei Overheadfolien übereinander zu legen und daraus ein neues Bild zu projizieren. Doch irgendwie blieb es verschwommen und Thiel konnte die Buchstaben nicht lesen, die ihm verrieten, was es in so einer Situation zu tun galt. Also suchte er zwischen all dem Verworrenen ein altbekanntes Wort, etwas, das bisher nie geschadet hatte und eigentlich auch nie falsch sein konnte.

„Moin.“

Boerne hatte einmal geblinzelt, als hätte auch er durch die zwei Overheadfolien sehen müssen, hatte wohl etwas sagen wollen, sich dann aber doch vorher kurz geräuspert und schließlich ein „Guten Morgen“ ausgesprochen. Und dazu hatte er gelächelt. Und Thiel hatte zurück gelächelt. Etwas unsicher zwar, aber er hatte es getan, gar nicht anders gekonnt, weil ihre beiden Mundwinkel wie durch eine unsichtbare Schnur miteinander verbunden waren und immer wenn Boerne sie hochzog, wanderten Thiels unwillkürlich mit.

Der Rest ihrer … Begegnung war schon eher wie gewohnt verlaufen. Thiel hatte eine Frage wie einen Eispickel gestellt und damit Boernes eingefrorenen Sprach-Wasserfall freigeschlagen, nur um ein paar Minuten später aus Gewohnheit mit den Augen zu rollen und die Quelle so zum Versiegen zu bringen. Und am Ende hatte Boerne ihm sein eigentliches Vorhaben erläutert und Thiel hatte sich mit einem zögerlichen „Bis später dann“ verabschiedet. Und Boerne hatte genickt und gelächelt und an Thiels Mundwinkeln hatten die Schnüre gezogen.

Danach hatten sich die ausstehenden Aufgaben fast wie von alleine erledigt. Die doch recht nervenaufreibende Nervosität in den letzten Stunden und Tagen war einer wohligen, prickelnden Aufregung gewichen, die Boernes Anblick bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass viel zu viele Fragen wie ein unruhiger Bienenschwarm in seinem Kopf umhergeschwirrt waren. Und ja, diese Fragen gab es jetzt zum großen Teil noch immer, aber sie waren nicht mehr so brennend, weil sich etwas anderes in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatte: Boerne war wieder da und das fühlte sich, summiert mit den Gedanken an den Abend, einfach unwahrscheinlich gut an.

Und jetzt stand er vor dem Spiegel, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, fletschte die Zähne und richtete seinen dunkelbraunen Strickpullover, von dem er wusste, dass Boerne ihn mochte. Nur zu gern sah er dem anderen dabei zu, wie dessen Atem flacher wurde, während er den Reißverschluss am Kragen öffnete und mit seinen Händen in Thiels Nacken und über die Brust fuhr, ehe er ihm den Pullover komplett auszog.

Kaffee. Er brauchte dringend einen Kaffee, um das Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule wieder hinunter zu spülen.

Er ging in die Küche, griff nach einer der Tassen im Schrank und goss sich etwas von dem Kaffee aus der Kanne vom Frühstück ein. Lauwarm, wie er nach einem großzügigen Schluck feststellte. Na ja, das war jetzt vielleicht nicht so dolle, aber immerhin erfüllte es seinen Zweck. Noch einmal setzte er die Keramik an seinen Mund, als ihn plötzlich das schrille Klingeln an der Tür wie ein Elektrostoß durchfuhr. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, wobei ihm der Griff der Tasse fast entglitt. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es noch, sie davor zu bewahren, Richtung Boden zu fallen, doch leider war die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren nicht ganz so einfach zu steuern und gab binnen von Sekunden der Schwerkraft nach. Thiel spürte, wie der Kaffee durch seinen Pullover direkt auf seine Haut sickerte. Fluchend stellte er die Tasse ab und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt für seine Ungeschicktheit. Scheiße. Dann klingelte es noch mal und er ging in den Wohnungsflur, wo er erst auf die Tür und anschließend an sich hinunter blickte. Verdammt, das war bestimmt Boerne und er stand hier blöd rum und hatte sich bekleckert. Er sollte den Pullover noch eben schnell wechseln, bevor er dem anderen …

Hm, obwohl … Thiel lächelte. Vielleicht war das ja gar nicht so blöd …

Er beschloss aufzumachen und sich einfach anschließend umzuziehen. War ja eventuell auch ganz nett …

Tief durchatmend legte er seine Hand auf die Türklinke und öffnete.

Vor ihm stand natürlich Boerne, mit Armen auf dem Rücken verschränkt und auf wippenden Fußballen. Ganz so, als würde er sich freuen. Oder als wäre er nervös. Vielleicht traf beides zu. Selbstverständlich war der Professor bis in die Haarspitzen perfekt zurecht gemacht. Er trug diesen schwarzen Anzug (hatte er den nicht schon beim letzten Mal angehabt?), der sehr edel an ihm wirkte und wahnsinnig sexy war. Da kam Thiel sich mit seinem nassen Pullover gleich noch mal viel unpassender vor und als Boerne ihn anlächelte, erwiderte er das nur unangenehm berührt.

„Thiel“, sagte sein Nachbar und blieb mit seinen Augen an Thiels hängen.

„Boerne“, antwortete er, was mindestens genauso unsinnig war. Aber irgendwie schienen die Overheadfolien mittlerweile immer besser übereinander zu passen und das war das Erste, was er klar erkennen konnte. Alles vereinte sich zu einem Gesamtbild. Kein E-Mail-Boerne, kein Arbeits-Boerne und kein Nachbar-Boerne. Einfach Boerne.

Und eben solchem schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er brauchte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr: „Bereit für unseren kleinen Spaziergang? Das Wetter ist herrlich, genau so, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.“

Er zeigte mit der Hand auf die Decke, als wäre sie transparent und man könnte durch sie hindurch den Sonnenschein erkennen.

„Tut mir leid, Sie Wetterfrosch, aber ich habe eben Kaffee auf meinem Pullover verschüttet und müsste den mal eben wechseln, bevor wir losgehen.“ Entschuldigend deutete er über die Schulter auf sein Schlafzimmer.

Boernes Blick folgte der Bewegung und sein Unterkiefer bewegte sich in entgegengesetzte Richtung seiner Augenbrauen. „Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht aufhalten.“

Thiel wollte sich umdrehen und seine Ankündigung wahrmachen, doch er zögerte. „Wollen … wollen Sie so lange vielleicht noch reinkommen?“

Boerne überlegte offensichtlich und er war schon drauf und dran, nicht mehr auf eine Antwort zu warten, da sagte sein Gegenüber: „Warum eigentlich nicht.“ Er folgte Thiel ins Innere der Wohnung, während er ungehindert weiter redete und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Obwohl wir ja genau genommen heute noch genügend Zeit in Ihrem Schlafzimmer verbringen werden.“

Thiel wandte sich zu dem anderen um und sie schauten sich ein paar Sekunden regungslos an.

Boerne hatte es ausgesprochen. Die Sache. Mit ihnen beiden. Also nicht direkt. Aber irgendwie.

Das hatte er noch nie getan.

Sein Gehirn registrierte die minimale Veränderung in Boernes Gesichtsausdruck und es schien, als wäre Boerne selbst ebenfalls überrascht von seinen Worten und als würde er nun unsicher, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Dann hoffentlich nicht vor meinem Kleiderschrank“, beeilte Thiel sich zu antworten und das ungewohnt aufregende Gefühl eines so direkten Flirts machte sich in ihm breit.

Diesmal waren es Boernes Mundwinkel, an denen die Schnüre zogen.

Weitaus mehr entschlossen ging Thiel zum besagten Raum durch. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Boerne ihm folgte. Er spürte die Wärme in seinem Rücken und hörte die Schritte auf dem Laminat.Genauso wie er merkte, als Boerne schließlich stehen blieb und aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie er die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte und sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Derweil trat Thiel weiter in den Raum, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Kleiderschrank und wühlte ein bisschen planlos durch die verschiedenen Schichten seiner Klamotten, immer mit Boernes Augen im Nacken. Er entschied, einen ähnlichen Pullover zu wählen wie den, den er jetzt trug. Der war zwar grau statt braun und hatte Knöpfe statt einen Reißverschluss, aber das sollte wohl kein größeres Problem darstellen. Zumal Knöpfe auch ihren Reiz haben konnten …

Er packte den Kragen seines Kleidungsstücks und zog es sich über den Kopf, wobei der feuchte Kaffeefleck an seinem Gesicht entlang strich. Er machte eine angewiderte Grimasse. Bäh.

Schnell griff er nach den frischen Anziehsachen und vermied es dabei, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu bewegen, wo immer noch Boerne stand und mit seinem brennenden Blick glühende Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterließ, die es ihm schwer machten, sich auf sein eigentliches Unterfangen mit dem Anziehen zu konzentrieren.

Was war das aber auch für ein Scheiß hier … war der Pullover schon immer so unpraktisch gewesen? Warum war denn der Ärmel so blöd verdreht?

Oh, wie gerne würde er das Ganze einfach lassen und direkt mit Boerne … wenn er sich nur vorstellte, wie dessen Hände über seinen Bauch … und die Lippen an ganz anderen Stellen … Gott, er wollte das so sehr. Und die Tatsache, dass der andere noch immer da im Türrahmen stand und ihm zusah, machte das Ganze wirklich nicht besser.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie hatten einen Plan für heute aufgestellt und an den würden sie sich halten. Andererseits … wer wusste schon … na gut, zumindest ein bisschen sollten sie das tun. Und Boerne hatte recht, das Wetter war herrlich und so ein Spaziergang am Aasee konnte durchaus sehr schön sein. Außerdem war es ja seine Idee gewesen. Und vielleicht war die Sache bei Boerne auch gar nicht so … akut wie bei ihm, dachte Thiel und zupfte am Bund seines Pullovers.

Diese Theorie löste sich allerdings ziemlich schnell in Luft auf, als Thiel zum ersten Mal, seit sie im Schlafzimmer waren **,** wieder in das Gesicht des anderen sah und bemerkte, wie Boerne tief die Luft einsog und mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

Fast wäre Thiel die Kontrolle über sich und die Situation bei dem Bild entglitten, doch er beherrschte sich und ging stattdessen einen Schritt auf Boerne zu.

„Wir könnten dann jetzt.“

Es war, als würde Boerne im Kopf die verschiedenen Optionen durchgehen, die ihnen anstelle des Spazierganges blieben, denn es dauerte ein wenig, bis er zurückgab: „Sehr schön.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Wohnung, den Hausflur und schließlich durch die Haustür, und während die Sonnenstrahlen ihnen warm auf die Körper fielen und sich der Vormittag Meter für Meter weiter entfernte, kamen sie sich mit jedem Schritt ein Stückchen näher.

 


	5. Frische Luft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Heute ging er das erste Mal mit Thiel hier entlang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal weht einem frische Luft zu viele Gedanken in den Kopf.

 

***

 

Es war die reinste Wohltat, an die frische Luft zu kommen. Auch wenn die für Ende August viel zu warm war. Dass Thiel nicht schwitzte in seinem Pullover ... ? Wie auch immer ... Jedenfalls war gerade alles besser als die leichtentzündliche Gasmischung, die eben in Thiels Schlafzimmer geherrscht hatte.

Boerne nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schnaubte dann erleichtert aus. Um ein Haar hätte er eben die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte sich schon auf Thiel zugehen sehen, hungrig die nackte Haut küssen und mit seinen Händen nicht weniger gierig darüberfahren, ihn aufs Bett drücken und endlich, endlich all die seit Wochen aufgestaute Lust herauszuf... Boerne räusperte sich. Peinlich. Solche Begriffe hatte er nicht einmal in der testosteronprächtigsten Blüte seiner Jugend gedacht. Geschweige denn ausgesprochen. Er war aber auch gerade so verdammt ... Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, jemals so ... Gott, ja ... geil gewesen zu sein. Himmel. Es war wirklich zu peinlich, wie pubertär seine Gedanken sich gerade verhielten. Sein Körper aber auch. Ein bisschen nackte Haut und schon war er ... Ja. Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte er Atmung und Puls wieder in gesunde Bahnen lenken können, als Thiel schließlich wieder angezogen war und sie beide an den ursprünglichen Plan erinnert hatte.

Der andere hatte ihn aber auch ganz schön provoziert. Von wegen Kaffee verschüttet. Das hatte der doch am Ende mit Absicht gemacht, nur um ihn ...

Hm.

Wenn er jetzt so drüber nachdachte ... Thiel war vielleicht doch nicht so auf den Kopf gefallen wie er immer dachte. Kaffee verschüttet hin oder her, das mochte ja vielleicht tatsächlich noch ein Missgeschick gewesen sein, aber sich so demonstrativ vor ihm umzuziehen ... Dieses aufgeregte Kribbeln jedenfalls würde nicht der unsympathischste Begleiter auf ihrem Spaziergang sein. Das hatte Thiel ganz schön geschickt eingefädelt. Sehnsucht anheizen. Lust schüren.

Nicht schlecht. Er nickte innerlich anerkennend angesichts Thiels Umsicht. Und ließ das Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen, während er mit Thiel an diesem Samstag im August Richtung Aasee ging.

 

***

 

Boerne mochte den See. Es beruhigte ihn immer irgendwie, wenn er hier war und aufs Wasser schaute.

Wenn er hier war, war er immer alleine hier, ging ein Stück oder setzte sich auf eine Bank und genoss die Ruhe und die Luft, die hier irgendwie ganz besonders war. Hier sortierte er nicht selten wirre Gedanken, ging Fälle oder Vorträge im Kopf durch, hatte entscheidende Ideen oder tat einfach einmal gar nichts, außer sitzen und atmen und aufs Wasser blicken. Innehalten. Letzteres machte er viel zu selten, aber wenn er es einmal tat, dann merkte er jedes Mal, wie gut ihm das bekam.

Heute ging er das erste Mal mit Thiel hier entlang. Und das war auch ganz schön. Nicht alleine zu sein. Obwohl gerade das große Schweigen im Walde herrschte zwischen ihnen. Aber es war nicht unangenehm. Das war eine der guten Seiten an seiner ... Beziehung mit Thiel. Dass man mit Thiel nicht reden musste, wenn man nicht wollte. Aber wenn man wollte, dann durfte man, dann war der andere da und hörte zu. Tag und Nacht. Boerne lächelte. Klang ja fast romantisch. Aber so war es, so hatte es sich eingeschliffen zwischen ihnen über die Jahre, einfach so. Dass sie beim anderen klingeln konnten, wenn etwas war und dass immer aufgemacht wurde. Immer. Nicht immer gut gelaunt, vor allem Thiel nicht, aber nie wurde jemand einfach stehen gelassen.

 

Wenn man es sich recht überlegte, dann wären sie vielleicht gar kein so schlechtes Paar. Sie funktionierten gut zusammen, hatten sogar Sex ... nur das Entscheidende fehlte eben. Dass sie sich liebten.

Boerne schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass da grade wieder der komische Knoten in seiner Brust auftauchte und das aufgeregte Kribbeln zu verdrängen drohte. Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, wurde er mehr als unsanft von hinten von einem Jogger mit Kinderwagen, so einem modernen Hightech-Ding mit nur drei Rädern, aus seinen Gedanken gerempelt. Normalerweise ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Ärger über so viel Gedanken- und Rücksichtslosigkeit lautstark Luft zu machen, aber jetzt wollte ihm nicht einmal ein einziger winziger verärgerter Laut über die Lippen kommen. Stumm wie ein Fisch öffnete er den Mund und machte ihn schnaubend wieder zu.

Vielleicht gab es auch Wichtigeres.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Thiel hatte ihn unwillkürlich am Ärmel gepackt und zu sich rüber gezogen, als der Rempler ihn ins Schwanken gebracht hatte.

„Ja ja, Danke, nichts passiert." Er machte sich schnell aus Thiels Griff los und rieb sich mit der befreiten Hand den Oberarm an der Stelle, wo der Jogger ihn erwischt hatte. "Als wäre der Weg nicht breit genug ... Und von Entschuldigen hat der feine Herr wohl auch noch nichts gehört. Tolles Vorbild für den Nachwuchs", murmelte er mehr für sich selbst und Thiel ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Ach, schauen Sie mal, unser Schwan ist auch wieder unterwegs." Thiel deutete auf den See und Boerne folgte mit seinem Blick Thiels Zeigefinger. Nicht, dass es jetzt etwas Besonderes wäre, das Schwanentretboot im Einsatz zu sehen. Aber seit dem Fall vor einem halben Jahr, da konnte er dieses Tretboot nicht mehr ansehen, ohne ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube zu bekommen. Beinahe wäre dieser Schwan damals Schauplatz eines großen Unglückes geworden.

"Ja", antwortete er deshalb nur schlicht und er vermutete, dass man ihm anhören konnte, dass in seinem Kopf gerade wieder das Gedankenkarussell in Gang gesetzt worden war.

Er hatte damals nicht besonders viel mit Thiel über die Sache geredet und er wusste bis heute nicht, wie viel Thiel überhaupt mitbekommen hatte von seiner ... Verbindung zu dem jungen Autisten. Dass er die Tickets für die Malediven verschenkt hatte, darüber hatten sie gesprochen, und er hatte später auch die Postkarte erwähnt, die Kullmann ihm aus dem Urlaub geschickt hatte, aber er hatte Thiel gegenüber nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dass er sich diesem jungen Mann auf eine besondere Art und Weise nahe gefühlt hatte. Zwei Außenseiter, die sich gegenseitig verstanden, die den jeweils anderen nicht in Frage stellten mit seinen Sonderbarkeiten, sondern ihn so annahmen, wie er war. Das hatte ihn damals ungewöhnlich lange beschäftigt und er erinnerte sich, dass er in manchen Momenten gerne mit jemandem darüber geredet hätte, aber Thiel war damals außergewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt gewesen und da hatte er es lieber für sich behalten. War vielleicht auch besser so. Und inzwischen war ja auch schon fast wieder Gras über die Sache gewachsen.

Genauso wie über das Kribbeln, das ihn vorhin noch beinah um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Dafür war der ominöse Knoten noch ein Stückchen größer geworden. Na prima.

"Ihre flammende Rede über die Liebe damals war auch nicht schlecht ... Sie wissen schon ... als wir den Schwan verfolgt haben." Thiel schien an die gleiche Zeit zurückzudenken.

Gott ja, seine Rede über unerwiderte Liebe und Liebe, die alle Grenzen überwindet ... Darüber hatten sie bis heute auch den Mantel des Schweigens gebreitet. Und über das, was kurz danach folgte, auch.

Eiskalt war das Wasser gewesen.

Und Thiels Hand in seiner ganz warm.

 


	6. Käsekuchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Thiel? Alles in Ordnung?“ Boerne blieb stehen und schaute ihn besorgt an._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mja ... kitschig ... ich weiß, ich weiß ...

***

 

Boerne wirkte nachdenklich, als sie den Weg am Aasee entlang liefen. Er beschwerte sich noch nicht einmal lautstark, als ihn ein Jogger anrempelte. Aber wer wusste schon so genau, was da mal wieder in seinem Kopf vor sich ging … Vielleicht hatte er morgens einen Artikel in einem seiner vielen Wissenschaftsmagazine gelesen, der ihn jetzt zum Grübeln brachte. Oder seine Aktienkurse waren gesunken. Oder es waren die Nachwellen seiner Fortbildung. Egal was es war, es schien ihn zu beschäftigen. Was ja grundsätzlich auch in Ordnung war. Aber gerade heute, gerade jetzt sollte Boerne sich eigentlich mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigen.

Um das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, machte Thiel den anderen auf das Schwanentretboot aufmerksam, das mit zwei Personen langsam auf dem Wasser unterwegs war. Zwei Personen, die wahrscheinlich keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatten, was sich vor einigen Monaten hier zugetragen hatte und dass der Schwan nur durch eine Menge Glück noch unterwegs sein konnte. Wäre Kullmann damals wirklich ums Leben gekommen, hätten die Tretbootvermieter ihr Sonderstück vermutlich für eine lange Zeit weggeschlossen. Denn anders als die ach so rührende Liebesgeschichte mit dem Schwan Petra, die sich wackere zwei Jahre gehalten hatte, wäre dieses Ereignis wohl eher schlechte Promotion gewesen. _Mord am Aasee – mein lieber Schwan!_ Thiel hatte die Schlagzeilen schon vor sich sehen können.

Doch auch wenn er am Schluss schon gar nicht mehr dran geglaubt hatte, war die Sache im Großen und Ganzen doch recht gut ausgegangen. Nicht zuletzt wegen Boerne.

„Ihre flammende Rede über die Liebe damals war auch nicht schlecht … Sie wissen schon … als wir den Schwan verfolgt haben“, sagte er und erinnerte sich daran, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, Boerne wollte ihn verarschen, als er sich bei ihrer „Verfolgungsjagd“ in dem Tretboot aufgestellt und angefangen hatte, von diesem Schwan zu faseln. Doch irgendwie hatte hinter dieser Faselei mehr gesteckt und nicht zum ersten Mal seit diesem Tag fragte Thiel sich, wo Boerne von einer Sekunde auf die andere so eine Rede herzaubern konnte. Solche Worte, die so gut überlegt schienen und doch so spontan waren. Und dann auch noch über die Liebe. Gerade Boerne. Das war eigentlich zu schön um wahr zu sein, wo der Professor doch von vielem Ahnung hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht von Liebe. Und trotzdem hatte es so echt gewirkt. Jedes einzelne Wort aus seinem Mund hatte echt gewirkt, als würde er es nicht nur sagen, sondern fühlen.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen“, erwiderte Boerne und löste seinen Blick von dem Schwan, um Thiel anzulächeln. „Wir sind zusammen ins Wasser gesprungen.“

„Tjaha …“ Das hatte er schon beinah wieder verdrängt gehabt. Zu der Jahreszeit eine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Badestunde zu nehmen, war alles andere als angenehm. Und außerdem … außerdem war da noch … verdammt, er hatte sich geschworen, da nie wieder so genau drüber nachzudenken. Eigentlich war es ja auch völlig unbedeutend, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, bei näherem Kratzen an der Oberfläche die schöne Fassade zu beschädigen und auf etwas ganz anderes zu stoßen. Etwas, das nicht in sein Leben gehörte. Und überhaupt, es war nun mal ein reiner Reflex gewesen, vor dem Sprung nach Boernes Hand zu greifen. Das machte man doch so. Irgendwie. So wie damals im Schwimmbad. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit Boerne an sich zu tun. Gar nichts. Genauso wenig wie ihr Sex. Es ging nur um den Körper. Nicht um die Person.

Nur der Körper, nicht die Person. Nur der Körper, nicht die Person. Nur der Körper, nicht die Person.

Immer wieder hörte er dieses Mantra in seinem Kopf, das wie eine kaputte Schallplatte andauernd von vorne begann.

Nur der Körper. Nicht die Person. Nur das Gefühl von Wärme, von rauschendem Blut in seinen Adern, von geflüsterten Worten und geschrienen Sehnsüchten. Nicht die schönen Augen, die weiche Stimme, das altbekannte Lachen oder gar die belehrenden Worte.

Nur der Körper.

Jetzt stupste Boerne ihn am Arm an und als Thiel ihn verwirrt anschaute, nickte er in die Richtung einer kleinen Entenfamilie, die gerade gemütlich über den Weg watschelte und sich in keinster Weise daran zu stören schien, dass sie zwei Beobachter hatten. Es sah schrecklich niedlich aus. Die kleinen Küken tapsten noch etwas unsicher auf ihren großen Füßen ihrer Entenmama hinterher und als eines von ihnen sich beim Laufen irgendwie verhaspelte und auf seinen Schnabel fiel, lachte Boerne leicht. Aber nicht gehässig oder höhnisch, sondern eher … liebevoll. Thiel sah ihn an und musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Mann ihn selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer faszinierte. Dieser Mann, der die Wissenschaft in Person war und gleichzeitig wie kaum ein anderer das Kind in sich gewahrt hatte. Der mit genauso leuchtenden Augen an Leichen arbeitete, wie er auch von einem außergewöhnlichen Wein schwärmen konnte. Der im Alter ungerechterweise immer besser aussah und der diese kleine Narbe unterm Kinn hatte, die man trotz des Bartes sehen konnte, und die sich beim Lachen ein bisschen veränderte.

Thiel mochte diese Narbe. Sie wirkte wie der einzige Beweis dafür, dass Boernes Rüstung nicht undurchdringbar war.

Und plötzlich wurde das Mantra in seinem Kopf, das mittlerweile durchgängig im Playback lief, von einem Satz unterbrochen, dessen Schall nun stattdessen in ihm nachhallte.

_Eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wird, die kann sich auch nie vollenden._

Scheiße. Oh scheiße.

Thiel wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern, dass er sie in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben musste und die Sauerstoffflasche, die er jetzt so dringend gebraucht hätte, war mal wieder nicht greifbar.

Dreckmist blöder! Jetzt hatte er so lange beharrlich mit seinem Pickel auf den Boden eingeschlagen, bis das jahrelang verhärtete Gestein aufgebrochen war, aus dessen Furchen nun unkontrollierbar Gefühle und Gedanken sprudelten. Kacke!

Er hatte es ja gewusst. Hatte sich immer wieder selbst ermahnt, aber er hatte ja nicht auf sich hören wollen. So ein Mist! Jeder einzelne Gedanke und jede noch so positive Emotion gegenüber Boerne waren wie ein einzelner Tropfen voller Liebe in sein Herz gefallen, weil es in seinem Kopf ja nicht hatte bleiben dürfen. Und sein Herz hatte sich damit gefüllt. Tropfen um Tropfen um Tropfen. Und jetzt war es voll. Lief über. Lief über mit Liebe. Konnte gar nicht anders. Simple Physik.

Scheiße.

„Thiel? Alles in Ordnung?“ Boerne blieb stehen und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Sie sind mit einem Mal so blass. Und eigentlich sollten Sie erst heute Abend außer Atem geraten.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch er schien zu merken, dass die Schnüre auf einmal beschwert waren. Erst als Thiel ihm versicherte, dass alles bestens war, schafften sie es mit vereinten Kräften, die Gewichte, deren Ursprung Thiel im Gegensatz zu Boerne viel zu genau kannte, loszuwerden.

Boerne guckte auf seine Uhr. „Na, nun sind wir ja aber auch schon eine Weile unterwegs. Ein Mann in Ihrem Alter und mit Ihrer Statur sollte sowieso nicht so lange ohne Pausen spazieren gehen, nicht? Das ist nicht gut für Ihr Herz.“

Herz? Etwa dieses unbrauchbare Ding, das völlig überflutet und mindestens genauso überfordert in seiner Brust wummerte und aus jedem Millimeter blutete?

„Wir könnten uns in dieses nette Café da vorne setzen“, schlug Boerne vor und zeigte auf ein Gebäude, das nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt war.

Thiel überlegte kurz. „Äh … ja, warum nicht.“

Sie verließen also den Weg, der um den Aasee herum führte und gingen stattdessen auf das kleine Gebäude zu.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, jetzt so weiter neben Boerne zu laufen, als sei nichts gewesen. Als würde nicht gerade in ihm das totale Chaos herrschen. Als wären sie zwei einfache Kollegen, die an einem Samstag wie jedem anderen einen einfachen Spaziergang machten und sich in ein einfaches Café setzten. Ha. Gar nichts war hier einfach.

Boerne öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und während er Thiel den Vortritt anbot, atmete dieser tief durch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Sein Mantra von vorhin war jetzt natürlich sowas von gar nicht mehr hilfreich, sondern machte alles eigentlich nur noch viel schlimmer, weil die Brause in seinem Magen eine ganz andere Sprach sprach, als Boernes Finger beim Vorbeigehen kurz seine streiften – aber das bewusste Atmen verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Er wurde spürbar ruhiger und merkte, wie die tosenden Wellen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr ganz so unbezwingbar gegen die Felsen klatschten.

Okay, offensichtlich ging es nicht mehr nur um den Körper, sondern irgendwie auch um die Person, also um Boerne, aber was machte das schon? Dann war er eben … verliebt. Na und? War doch egal. Das würde schon wieder weg gehen. Nichts war für immer, nicht mal solche absurden Gefühle. Er musste sich einfach nur ein bisschen zusammenreißen und dafür sorgen, dass die ganze Liebe nur in ihm drin und nicht aus seinem Mund sprudelte oder aus jeder weiteren Pore, so wie sie es im Moment am liebsten tun würde. Er würde einfach still bleiben und Boerne nichts davon erzählen. Der andere durfte auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren. Nachher glaubte er noch, Thiel hätte … würde … also … na ja, man könnte da ja auf merkwürdige Gedanken kommen, wenn sie weiterhin miteinander … Boerne würde bestimmt denken, er würde dann auf einmal anhänglich werden und sich binden oder womöglich noch zu ihm ziehen wollen … Was für ein Blödsinn. Er mochte zwar verliebt sein, aber das änderte ja nichts an seiner Einstellung zu ihrer … also zu ihrem Sex. Freundschaft mit ein bisschen mehr war doch eigentlich noch viel besser als eine Beziehung wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Wer brauchte sowas schon.

Er nickte noch einmal, wie zur Bestätigung für sich selbst, dass das Thema damit jetzt beendet war, ehe er sich wieder auf das konzentrierte, was wirklich wichtig war. Denn neben ihm stand immer noch Boerne, der ihn offensichtlich schon zum zweiten Mal fragte, ob der von ihm auserwählte Platz Thiel denn genehm wäre. Aber Thiel musste gar nicht mehr antworten, weil Boerne sein Nicken bereits als positive Rückmeldung verbucht hatte. Na ja, sollte ihm nur recht sein. Dann musste er sich darüber nicht auch noch Gedanken machen. Und außerdem war der Platz am Fenster sehr schön. Man hatte einen tollen Blick auf den Aasee, der in der Nachmittagssonne glänzte wie die goldene Alu-Verpackung von den kleinen Schoko-Osterhasen, die seine Eltern jedes Frühjahr unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt hatten, als er noch kleiner gewesen war.

Thiel setzte sich an den Zweiertisch und schnappte sich die Karte, während Boerne sein Jackett öffnete, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle niederließ. Thiels Augen klebten dabei entgegen seines Willens nicht an der Auswahl auf dem Papier vor ihm, sondern an Boernes Händen, die nun aus seinem Blickfeld schwanden, um unter den Stuhl zu greifen und diesen näher an den Tisch zu ziehen. Er sog den Anblick tief in sich auf, weil er Boerne zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag mit offenem Jackett sah und sich bei der Erkenntnis, dass der andere unter dem Hemd nichts drunter trug, wieder das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib bemerkbar machte, dass seit längerem sein ständiger Begleiter in Boernes Gegenwart war.

Die Lust war wieder da. So wie heute Morgen. Doch dieses Mal mischte sie sich noch mit den Gefühlen in ihm drin und verwandelte sich dadurch in ein Art der Aufregung, die er zuletzt … nein, die er eigentlich noch nie gespürt hatte.

„Ich kann Ihnen den Milchkaffee sehr empfehlen.“ Boerne drückte die Karte mit seinem Zeigefinger an der Kante nach unten auf den Tisch, was dazu führte, dass Thiel seine Aufmerksamkeit von Boernes Brust auf sein Gesicht verlagerte. Peinlich. Ging's eigentlich noch auffälliger? „Der ist hier nämlich wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

Thiel hob die Karte wieder an. „Eigentlich hatte ich ja eher nach einem Kuchen geschaut.“

„Kuchen?“, fragte Boerne erstaunt. „Sie wollen doch jetzt wohl keinen Kuchen essen, wenn wir nachher noch gemeinsam … kochen?“

Thiel musste schmunzeln, denn die kleine Pause zwischen Boernes Worten war ihm nicht entgangen. „Och, so ein kleines Stück Käsekuchen …“

„Na schön. Dann nehme ich eben ein Stück Kirschtorte.“ Boerne seufzte die Worte eher, als dass er sie vernünftig sprach und Thiel schaute ihn amüsiert an.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass es Sie nicht zum Kuchenessen verpflichtet, wenn ich mir ein Stück bestelle?“

Boerne lächelte zurück. „Statt hier fragwürdige Witze zu machen, sollten Sie lieber meine Solidarität zu schätzen wissen.“

„Weil Sie mit mir Kuchen essen?“

Boernes Antwort wurde von einer älteren Kellnerin unterbrochen, die sie freundlich fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen schon etwas bringen?“

„Ich hätte gerne ein Stück Käsekuchen“, sagte Thiel und deutete auf die entsprechende Auflistung auf der Karte.

„Und ich nehme ein Stück Kirschtorte.“

„Und dazu würden wir gerne noch zwei Milchkaffee bestellen“, fügte Thiel aus einer spontanen Eingebung heraus hinzu.

Die Kellnerin nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Dann stöckelte sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen strebsam davon, sodass ihre Locken nur so wippten.

Boerne schaute Thiel herausfordernd an. „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre, dass Sie einen Ratschlag meiner Wenigkeit befolgen?“

Thiel lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Sie haben eben einen guten Geschmack.“

Ihre Augen lagen aufeinander und fochten einen stummen Kampf. Nicht bissig, sondern verspielt und neckend, bis Boernes Blick sich irgendwie veränderte und anschließend über Thiels Körper flog. „Wohl wahr.“

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da wurden ihnen Kaffee und Kuchen gebracht und Thiel war froh, dass die Hitze nicht echt, sondern nur in ihm drin war, sonst wären die kleinen Schokostreusel auf Boernes Kuchen vermutlich innerhalb von Sekunden geschmolzen und das wäre dann doch etwas merkwürdig gewesen.

Sie nahmen ihre Bestellung dankend entgegen und er hatte gerade seine Kuchengabel angesetzt, da hörte er Boerne fragen: „Mögen Sie es lieber von hinten?“

Wie bitte? Thiel schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Boerne war echt unmöglich. Er würde doch jetzt nicht … er konnte doch nicht … um sich nicht völlig zu blamieren, fragte er schlicht: „Was?“

„Den Kuchen.“ Boernes Miene war vollkommen ernst, aber Thiel konnte das aufgeregte Glühen in seinen Augen sehen, dessen Funken wiederum sein eigenes Feuer aufwirbelten.

Er schaute auf seinen Teller. Tatsächlich aß er beim Käsekuchen normalerweise immer den hinteren Rand zuerst, wusste der Himmel warum. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihm der Rest einfach besser schmeckte. Die Betonung lag auf normalerweise. Jetzt aber drehte er nach kurzem Überlegen das Stück demonstrativ um, stach mit der Gabel hinein und suchte wieder den Blickkontakt mit Boerne.

„Eigentlich finde ich ja die Spitze am leckersten.“

Er musste einen wohligen Schauer unterdrücken, als das Glühen in Boernes Augen zu einem Brennen wurde.

 


	7. Klar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So fühlte sich das also an._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne aus dem Gleichgewicht.

***

 

Er war vollkommen klar - und vollkommen ruhig. Fühlte sich sicher. Es war lächerlich, wie sicher er sich fühlte. Er hätte losprusten können, so zum Lachen war das - wenn es ihm nicht gleichzeitig auch die Brust geschnürt hätte, den Atem genommen.

Boerne schluckte schwer.

So fühlte sich das also an.

Das war ... Das war überraschend.

Vor allem aber war es völlig jenseits aller Logik, die vorsah, dass man sich berauscht fühlte, aufgeregt, verwirrt, aber nicht klar und ruhig und sicher. Und er musste es wissen, schließlich war er Arzt und Wissenschaftler und kannte sich aus mit solchen Dingen.

Hatte er zumindest bis eben gedacht.

Vielleicht war seine Reaktion deshalb so unerwartet überraschend und unlogisch, weil es die Erkenntnis, die ihr zugrunde lag, so gar nicht war. Weil diese überhaupt gar nicht überraschend und unerwartet war, sondern ganz logisch. Weil er es vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit geahnt hatte. Weil er es irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hatte kommen sehen.

Der Knoten. Die Nervosität, bevor er heute seine Wohnung verlassen hatte. Der Anzug, der ihm für einen Moment wie ein albernes Kostüm vorgekommen war und gleichzeitig so besonders wie nie zuvor. Vielleicht auch der Sex. Und immer wieder der Knoten.

Alles hatte mit einem Mal einen Sinn ergeben, in dem einen Moment, als er Thiel so vor sich gesehen hatte, wie er sich zurücklehnte und lächelte und ihm ein Kompliment machte. _"Sie haben eben einen guten Geschmack"._ Und dann hatte Thiel so geschaut, mit seinen blauen Augen, und er hatte den Blick erwidert und sie hatten sich nicht mehr losgelassen, ihre Augen. Aber das waren ja nur die Augen gewesen und gar nichts Ernstes, ein kleines Einstimmen auf den Abend, ein Vorspiel mit Blicken, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Mittel zum Zweck. Bis mit einem Mal der Knoten dagewesen war und er plötzlich gewusst hatte, warum.

Und mit der Erkenntnis war die Ruhe gekommen. Die Sicherheit. Der Drang zu Lachen. Der Drang zu Schlucken.

So fühlte sich das also an.

Boerne atmete noch einmal tief durch und löste endlich seine Augen von Thiels, heftete sie stattdessen an Thiels Oberkörper. Das schien ihm weniger gefährlich als noch länger in diese Augen zu blicken. Thiels Körper, das war bekanntes Terrain, hier wusste er, was ihn erwartete, wusste es so genau, dass er selbst durch den dicken Stoff des Pullovers hindurch alles sehen konnte, als wäre der andere nackt - den Wuchs der Härchen, den Takt, wie sich die Brust hob und senkte, wenn Thiel mit ihm zusammen war, den Schweiß, der die Haut salzig schmecken und das Stöhnen, das den Brustkorb vibrieren ließ. Die Hitze unter seinen Lippen und Thiels immer schneller werdender Herzschlag unter seiner Hand. Thiels Wut und Thiels Gier und die Euphorie am höchsten Punkt. Und danach, wenn Thiel lachte und ganz zahm und ruhig war und das Herz unter seiner Hand immer langsamer schlug.

Das leise Schnarchen, wenn Boerne ging und Thiel schon eingeschlafen war oder das genuschelte "Bis morgen", wenn Thiel ging und er noch wach war. Die übliche Grummeligkeit am nächsten Tag, ohne die Thiel nicht Thiel wäre und die ihm beinah fehlte, wenn Thiel einmal gut gelaunt war. Oder nicht da.

Thiel, der eine ständige Herausforderung für ihn war und ein Ruhepol. Dessentwegen er diesen verdammten Knoten spürte, immer wieder, und wegen dem er heute schon mehrmals aufgeregt gewesen war. Dem er gefallen wollte in seinem Anzug. Der der Grund dafür war, weshalb er sich jetzt in diesem Moment gleichzeitig befreit und eingeschnürt fühlte, nur weil er seinen Blick zu spät von dem des anderen gelöst hatte. Und bei dem selbst die Erinnerungen an die Lust und den Körper in den Augen endete, obwohl er genau das hatte vermeiden wollen.

So war das also.

"Wohl wahr", kam seine etwas verspätete Antwort auf Thiels Aussage und er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Stimme nicht verriet, was da eben bei ihm passiert war.

Davon musste Thiel nämlich nichts erfahren. Das würde wahrlich zu weit gehen. Und überhaupt - war denn am Ende wirklich so viel passiert?

Er war möglicherweise ein wenig ver- ... Boerne stockte einen Moment, ehe er tief ein und ausatmete. Er empfand anscheinend etwas mehr für Thiel als bisher gedacht. Das war ja nicht schlimm. Damit würde er klar kommen. Wie schon so oft. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Denn wenn sich einer mit unerwiderter Liebe auskannte, dann er. Liebe. Jetzt hatte er es doch gedacht. Boerne schluckte. Nein, das bekam er schon hin. Er musste sich einfach nur zusammenreißen. Dann würde alles weiterlaufen können wie bisher. Wie bisher war gut. Wie bisher war sogar sehr gut. Er wäre ja schön blöd, wenn er das wegen ein paar verirrten Gefühlen aufs Spiel setzen würde. Nein, nein. Er würde sich jetzt zusammennehmen und den Tag mit Thiel genießen. Und den Abend. Und die Nacht. Thiels Körper, den Wuchs der Härchen und wie sich Thiels Brust gegen seine hob und senkte, hastig und aufgeregt. Den fremden Schweiß auf seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und das unbeherrschte Stöhnen in seinem Ohr. Die Hitze der Haut an seiner und den immer schneller werdenden Herzschlag unter seiner Hand. Die Gier und die Euphorie, die ihn mitriss und umwarf. Boerne spürte ein heißes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen. Wie bisher. Na also. Ging doch!

Wie zur Belohnung dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich und seine Gedanken und Gefühle in so kurzer Zeit zurück auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, kam die Bedienung mit Kaffee und Kuchen an ihren Tisch. Das würde jetzt guttun, eine kleine Stärkung nach diesem emotionalen Schwächeanfall.

Er hatte gerade seine Kaffeetasse genommen, als er am Rande seines Blickfeldes sah, wie Thiel seinen Kuchenteller um 180 Grad drehte und schließlich die Kuchengabel am hinteren Rand des Kuchenstückes ansetzte. So etwas hatte er ja auch noch nicht gesehen. Was war das denn für eine seltsame Angewohnheit? Boerne konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Das sah irgendwie komisch aus, falsch geradezu, den Kuchen so von hinten ... Boerne grinste und bedankte sich gedanklich beim Schicksal und seiner eigenen Geistesgegenwärtigkeit für die Gelegenheit, das kurzzeitige falsche Abbiegen vom bekannten Gefühlspfad noch ein Stück weiter am Horizont in seinem Rücken verschwinden zu lassen.

"Mögen Sie es lieber von hinten?"

Thiels Blick war unbezahlbar und er genoss die Verwirrung, die er gestiftet hatte. Fühlte sich sicher. Anders sicher. Besser sicher. Weil diese sichere Verwirrung jetzt viel besser war als die verwirrende Sicherheit von eben. Klang das verwirrend? Egal. Jedenfalls war Thiel verwirrt und das gefiel ihm. Und es gefiel ihm, dass er Thiel ein wenig vorführen konnte, indem er ihn ganz unschuldig auf den Kuchen hinwies, auch wenn er das nur liebevoll meinte und nur als Wiederaufnahme ihres kleinen anregenden Vorspiels von eben, bevor er ... Na egal.

Aber Thiel schaltete schnell, drehte das Küchenstück wieder zurück mit dem spitzen Ende zu sich und konterte blitzartig mit dem passenden Spruch und dass ihm plötzlich ganz heiß wurde, hatte nur damit zu tun, dass sich da gerade irgendwo in nicht allzu weiter Ferne die Aussicht auftat, heute noch von Thiel mit dem Mund verwöhnt zu werden und nicht damit, dass der andere ihn einmal mehr mit seiner Schlagfertigkeit beeindruckt hatte und er einen Moment lang gedacht hatte, wie sehr er diese Eigenschaft an Thiel liebte.

"Da haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam", erwiderte er auf die äußerst interessante Information, dass Thiel die Spitze, welche auch immer, am leckersten fand und stach mit seiner Gabel demonstrativ in selbige seines Kuchens. Er schob sich das abgelöste Stück genüsslich in den Mund, ehe er die Gabel ganz langsam wieder zwischen seinen Lippen herausgleiten ließ. Seine Augen hatte er während dieser Aktion nicht ein Mal von Thiel gelöst, der ihn hungrig ansah und bei dessen Blick Boerne das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass dieser nichts mit den Kuchen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch zu tun hatte.

"Dann steht einem harmonischen Abend ja nichts mehr im Wege." Thiel nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Kuchen und lächelte ihn an.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Damit schien die verbale Flirterei fürs Erste verebbt zu sein und sie aßen schweigend ihren Kuchen und tranken ihren Kaffee. Aber auch ohne Worte war die Elektrizität zwischen ihnen deutlich zu spüren und immer dann, wenn sie sich anschauten und ein Blick den anderen zum Glühen brachte und ein Lächeln das andere noch wärmer werden ließ und eine Vorahnung die andere anheizte, war Boerne überzeugt, dass nicht nur er das Knistern auch hören konnte.

Als es ans Bezahlen ging, waren bei Boerne offenbar von der ganzen erotischen Spannung ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt, denn er war drauf und dran, Thiel einzuladen. Er konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten. Wie würde das denn aussehen ... Das wäre ja ... Nein, das wäre ja wohl übertrieben. Thiel würde am Ende noch auf die absurde Idee kommen, er hätte was Romantisches im Sinn, und das war ja mal so gar nicht ... Es wäre einfach albern.

Nachdem jeder bezahlt hatte, standen sie auf und Boerne schob seinen Stuhl wie es sich gehörte ordentlich zurück an den Tisch, während Thiel einfach losmarschierte. Boerne verdrehte die Augen. Über Thiel, aber auch über sich selbst. War da vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch irgendetwas mit Gefühlen bei ihm gewesen? Für Thiel? Diesen ... Ach, egal. Gefühle … Verirrte Gefühle, so war es ja gewesen, genau. Alles in Ordnung.

  


Der Nachhauseweg war von beidseitigem Schweigen geprägt. Keine anzüglichen Sprüche mehr, nicht einmal zweideutige Blicke.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, zumindest war es das, was Boerne tat. Und Thiel musste ja auch an irgendetwas denken. Jeder Mensch dachte schließlich an irgendetwas, solange er nicht schlief oder bewusstlos oder tot war. Selbst Thiel, der ja sonst ... Nein. Auch Thiel. Warum tat er eigentlich immer so, als wäre Thiel ihm geistig unterlegen? Warum betonte er das immer so? Sogar vor anderen ... Wo er doch eigentlich das Gegenteil empfand? Wo er doch eigentlich vom ersten Tag an Thiels trockene Schlagfertigkeit gemocht hatte, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass der andere so unverschämt unbeeindruckt von ihm und er ihm wider Erwarten auf eine spezielle Art ebenbürtig war. Warum tat er das? Warum?

Er schätzte ihn doch. Mochte ihn. Mochte ihn sogar sehr.

... Verdammt. Nicht schon wieder.

Boerne atmete tief ein. Wandte den Blick ab. Raus auf den See. Er wünschte, seine Gedanken würden verschwinden, wegschwimmen, wenn er nur lange genug aufs Wasser schaute. Aber das taten sie nicht. Stattdessen schwammen sie in seinem Kopf im Kreis, immer schneller, wie in einem Strudel und auch sein Herz klopfte immer schneller und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein. Er konnte sich doch nicht wirklich allen Ernstes in Thiel ... Er kniff einen Moment lang die Augen fest zusammen. Er wagte den Gedanken immer noch nicht zu Ende zu denken. Warum gerade jetzt? Heute, wo doch alles so ... besonders hätte sein sollen. Boerne stieß ein resigniertes Lachen aus. Besonders. Besonders war der Tag in der Tat bislang gewesen, das stand außer Frage, wenngleich die "besonderen Momente" eher auf anderem Terrain hätten stattfinden sollen. Zumindest war es das, was er gemeint hatte, als er in seiner Nachricht von "besonderen Momenten" sprach. Und Thiel hatte mit seinen "neuen Momenten" sicher auch auf etwas anderes abgezielt als diese unsägliche Gefühlsduselei. Aber - genaugenommen waren sie so weit ja noch gar nicht gekommen.

Boerne atmete noch einmal tief ein. Nein, nein. Noch war nichts passiert. Noch war alles möglich.

Sie würden ihre besonderen Momente schon noch bekommen. Genau so, wie sie es geplant hatten.

Sie würden bald Sex miteinander haben. Wahrscheinlich besonders oft, vielleicht besonders facettenreich, mit Sicherheit aber besonders befriedigend. Das würde das einzig Besondere sein an diesem Treffen mit Thiel und diese abwegigen Gefühle, die würden .... die wären ... die waren höchstens besonders sonderbar.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung, zu Thiel, der die Bewegung spiegelte und sie sahen sich an. Thiel sah blass aus, so wie schon einmal heute. Und die Mundwinkel, die sich vorhin noch einen inoffiziellen Wettkampf mit seinen geliefert hatten und gar nicht schnell genug nach oben zucken konnten, die schienen jetzt nur schwer aus den Startlöchern zu kommen. Und auch das sah er heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

Aber bevor er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, lächelte Thiel dann doch noch und auch die Gesichtsfarbe nahm wieder einen gesünderen Ton an. Man hätte auch sagen können, dass Thiels Wangen deutlich rosig wurden und die Ahnung, dass er im Laufe des weiteren Abends dafür sorgen würde, dass Thiels Haut noch mehr glühen würde, schickte auch Boerne eine heiße Welle durch den Körper und ließ ihn alle Gedanken an zu blasse Gesichter und zu langsame Mundwinkel und Knoten und verirrte Gefühle fürs Erste vergessen.

  


Als sie an ihrer Haustür angekommen waren, hatte Boerne es also ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag geschafft, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Alles andere wäre ja auch gelacht gewesen. Er hatte schließlich schon ganz andere Dinge in seinem Leben gemeistert. Da war so ein bisschen .. ja, Gott ... so ein bisschen Verliebtsein ja wohl ein Klacks. Und wenn er jetzt schon wieder Herzklopfen hatte, dann nur deswegen, weil er ein wenig zu dicht hinter Thiel, der gerade die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss, stand und er mit seiner Nasenspitze ein bisschen durch Thiels Haar irrte und dessen Geruch atmete, einen Geruch, der gleichzeitig Erinnerungen weckte und Vorfreude schürte. Ihn zu erregen begann.

Boerne wurde mit einem Mal ungeduldig, wollte nicht warten. Nicht kochen, nicht essen. Kein Vorspiel mit Blicken und kein Anheizen mit Worten, was für eine Verschwendung. Und was für ein Nährboden für sonderbare Gesprächsthemen und noch sonderbarere Gefühle. Sex wollten sie haben. Puren, intensiven Sex. Wie sonst auch. Er brauchte keine "besonderen Momente", was für ein unsinniges Geschwafel.

Er wollte sich gerade gegen Thiel drängen, als dieser nach vorne durch die geöffnete Tür trat. Boerne verlor beinah das Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber, bevor er völlig ins Stolpern geriet. Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte leise. Heute lief aber auch gar nichts rund.

"Am besten, Sie kümmern sich um die Kartoffeln und den Salat und ich mache den Fisch", sagte Thiel, während Boerne hinter ihm in den Wohnungsflur trat und die Tür hinter sich zumachte.

"Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Er versuchte die Ernüchterung von eben mit übertriebenem Enthusiasmus zu kompensieren und drehte sich wieder zu Thiel um, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das verschwand, als er in den leeren Flur blickte und gleichzeitig Geräusche aus der Küche vernahm. Resigniert schnaubte er. Es lief wahrlich nicht rund. Aber gut. Würden sie eben kochen und essen, bevor sie ... So hatten sie es ja ursprünglich besprochen. Boerne straffte sich.

Es mochte vielleicht nicht ganz rund laufen, aber immerhin nach Plan.

Er zog sich sein Jackett aus und hängte es an einen der Haken neben der Tür. Dann ging er in die Küche, wo Thiel sich gerade eine Schürze anzog. Boerne öffnete seine Manschettenknöpfe und wickelte die Ärmel bis über die Ellbogen hoch.

"Hätten Sie vielleicht auch eine Schürze für mich?"

Thiel machte gar keine Anstalten, sich zu Boerne umzudrehen, sondern war schon voll und ganz auf den Fisch vor sich fokussiert.

"Sie sollen Kartoffeln kochen und Salat machen, keine Leiche aufschneiden." Thiel klang beinah gelangweilt.

"Aber Sie, oder was?" Boerne nickte in Richtung von Thiels Oberkörper, was dieser natürlich nicht sehen konnte, aber der andere verstand sicher trotzdem, was er meinte.

"Ja, könnte man so sagen. Ist ja immerhin tot, der Fisch."

So langsam überlegte Boerne, ob ihn Thiels unbeeindruckte Schlagfertigkeit nicht doch eher nervte als ... gefiel.

"Na gut, dann geh ich schnell nach nebenan und hol mir meine ... "

Er hatte sich schon zum Gehen umgewandt, als Thiel sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Moment, Sie werden doch jetzt nicht extra rübergehen, nur wegen einer blöden Schürze, die Sie eigentlich gar nicht brauchen." Thiel wirkte mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so locker. Er wusch sich rasch die Hände und trocknete sie an einem Küchentuch ab, löste den Knoten hinter seinem Rücken und zog sich die Schürze aus. "Aber ... hier ... wenn Sie so drauf bestehen ... dann ... dann nehmen Sie halt meine."

Und damit trat er an Boerne heran und zog ihm kurzerhand die Schlaufe über den Kopf. Die ganze Aktion mutete zunächst hektisch und fast grob an, aber dann hielt Thiel plötzlich inne und seine Bewegungen wurden langsam, behutsam beinah. Boerne fühlte ein paar Sekunden lang Thiels Hände über sein Haar streichen. Dann Finger an seinem Hals, ganz kurz, die weiter über seine Brust und seine Seiten liefen, ehe sich Arme um seine Taille schlangen und eine Schleife an seinem Rücken knüpften. Boerne konnte nicht anders, er legte seine Hände auf Thiels Unterarme und hielt sie dort einen Moment lang fest. Fuhr dann über die Oberarme hoch zu den Schultern, über den Hals und legte die Handflächen schließlich vorsichtig an Thiels Gesicht. Sah ihm in die Augen. Welch klares Blau. So klar, wie er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefühlt hatte. Und auch jetzt wieder fühlte. Klar und sicher. Boerne beugte sich vor und schloss die Augen, Thiels Geruch und Thiels Wärme so nah und immer näher, das Herzklopfen immer lauter, das Verlangen stärker.

Aber noch bevor seine Lippen ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, legten sich Hände auf seine Brust und keine Sekunde später schob Thiel ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg.

"Nachher", hörte er Thiel flüstern, dann waren die warmen Hände weg und er selbst stand immer noch leicht vorgebeugt und mit geschlossenen Augen da.

 


	8. Köcheln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Ich dachte, wir … wir essen vielleicht … im Wohnzimmer.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe geht ja bekanntlich erstmal durch den Magen. ;)

***

 

Thiel spürte es. Spürte es ganz genau. Spürte Boernes Wärme in seinem Rücken, spürte warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, spürte eine Nasenspitze, die seine Haare vielleicht nur ein bisschen, aber ihn selber dafür umso mehr durcheinander wirbelte. Die Gewichte, die vorher noch an seinen Mundwinkeln gehangen hatten, beschwerten nun seine Beine und machten ihm das Laufen schwer. Zu gerne wollte er sich nach hinten lehnen, in die Wärme, die Kraft, die Größe, und zu gerne hätte er die Sache mit dem Essen jetzt einfach übersprungen. Aber springen, tja, das ging leider verdammt schlecht mit Gewichten an den Beinen.

Und vielleicht war da auch ein ganz kleines bisschen Angst in ihm. Angst, dass er das doch nicht so konnte. Mit Boerne schlafen. Jetzt, wo da diese scheiß Liebe in ihm drin war, die ihn mit jedem weiteren Tropfen aushöhlte, um noch mehr Platz zu schaffen – Platz, der sich augenblicklich mit Boerne füllte. Mit seinen kleinen Grübchen, der Maserung seiner Hände, dem Haarwirbel auf dem Kopf und dieser kleinen Narbe am Kinn, die sich beim Lachen ein wenig veränderte.

Und Angst, dass Boerne etwas davon merken könnte. Dass er in solchen Momenten eben nicht nur … na ja, also nicht nur so rein physisch in ihm drin war, sondern halt auch so richtig. Vom Kopf her. Nee, eigentlich ja auch nicht. Eher so gefühlsmäßig. Boah, war das alles schmalzig … war ja widerlich. Er musste wirklich wieder zur Besinnung kommen.

Viel zu lange schien er mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hand vor der Tür gewartet und sich dumme Gedanken gemacht zu haben, denn als er endlich aufschloss und in die Wohnung trat, meinte er, Boerne hinter sich resigniert seufzen zu hören. Na großartig. So würde das mit dem Einstimmen natürlich nicht funktionieren. Oder hatte er sich das etwa nur eingebildet? Er sollte sich echt zusammenreißen.

„Am besten, Sie kümmern sich um die Kartoffeln und den Salat und ich mache den Fisch“, sagte er und ging in die Küche. Während er die Filets aus dem Kühlschrank holte und auf ein Schneidebrett legte, lief die Gedankenspule in seinem Kopf weiter.

Es war ja auch nur Sex. Was sollte Boerne da schon groß merken. Sie würden genauso miteinander schlafen wie sie es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatten. Vielleicht sogar noch viel besser. Sie waren sich schon so nah gekommen, näher ging's gar nicht. Und Sex war Sex. Egal ob verliebt oder nicht. Da gab's nichts zu merken. Und wenn er Boerne jetzt nicht gerade eine ellenlange Liebeserklärung machte, dann -

In dem Moment sah er den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel in die Küche kommen, mit ohne Jackett. Also halt nur in Hemd. Also natürlich nicht _nur_ in Hemd, aber … ach scheiße.

Boerne krempelte die Ärmel hoch und Thiel zwang sich, nicht hinzusehen. Bloß nicht zu übereifrig wirken. Auch bei ihrem Gespräch bemühte er sich, möglichst unbeeindruckt zu antworten. Boerne wollte doch tatsächlich eine Schürze haben. Sowas Bescheuertes. Wozu der die brauchen sollte, war Thiel wirklich schleierhaft. War da nicht eben noch was mit … ha, ja … Gefühlen gewesen? Manchmal fragte er sich ja echt, was er an diesem überkorrekten Professor fand. Und noch öfter fragte er sich, was dieser überkorrekte Professor eigentlich an ihm fand.

Klar, es ging ihnen hier nur um Sex, aber … aber trotzdem mussten sie einander doch irgendwie … also sowas wie … na ja … attraktiv finden. Oder?

Dass er selber Boerne durchaus … schön fand, das war ihm schon länger klar gewesen, noch bevor sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen – nein. Bevor sie das erste Mal Sex gehabt hatten. Denn das war es gewesen. Sex. Ohne Verpflichtungen.

Aber irgendwie musste er Boerne ja auch … gefallen. Musste ihm schon vorher gefallen haben. Vor diesem einen Abend. Und dass er ihm gefiel, das war ja eigentlich kaum abzustreiten, bei den Reaktionen, die der andere zeigte, wenn er ihn wieder mal aufs Bett drückte, sich langsam vom Hals zu seinem Bauchnabel hinunter küsste und ihm dabei verheißungsvoll den Gürtel öffnete, um anschließend -

Okay, okay, seine Sorgen von eben waren eindeutig unberechtigt gewesen. Er konnte und wollte das heute definitiv noch. Und wie. Boernes warme Stimme im Hintergrund machte das nicht viel besser. Während sein Gehirn noch berechnen musste, mit wie viel Anlauf man denn wie weit in den Sandkasten springen könnte, ohne sich ernsthaft zu verletzen, war sein Körper einfach schon mal losgerannt und setzte nun zum Sprung an.

Er sah sich selbst schon zu Boerne umdrehen, an der Krawatte zu sich hinunter ziehen, ihn haltlos küssen und ihm sagen, dass er das Hemd sowieso nicht mehr lange tragen würde – da verkündete der andere, rüber in seine Wohnung zu gehen, um sich seine eigene Schürze zu holen. Das machte Thiel dann doch nervös und er stoppte sowohl seinen Körper als auch Boerne. Jetzt hatte er es bei diesem ganzen Weitsprung-Quark vermutlich total übertrieben mit dem Zurückhalten. Heute hatte das Schicksal ihn ja echt besonders gern. Warum war Amor eigentlich so eine Pfeife? Nicht, dass er an diesen Blödsinn mit dem nackten Engel glaubte, aber sollte es ihn geben, dann wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm Pfeil und Bogen wegzunehmen und den Scheiß selber zu machen.

Wütend auf Amor, oder vielmehr auf sich selber, wusch er sich schnell die Hände, um sich als nächstes die Schürze auszuziehen und sie Boerne über den Kopf zu streifen. Sollte der sie halt bekommen. Er konnte den Fisch auch gut ohne Schürze zubereiten und wenn Boerne darauf bestand … Hauptsache, er ging nicht rüber.

Und war da am Anfang vielleicht noch ein bisschen Ärger gewesen, verflog dieser spätestens dann, als er mit seinen Händen an Boernes Hals entlang glitt. Und Boerne sagte nichts. Blieb einfach nur ruhig vor ihm stehen.

Alles so normal. So vertraut. Als wäre es immer so. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass Boerne jetzt mit seinen Händen über seine Arme fuhr, bis er sie vorsichtig an seine Wangen legen konnte und dass Thiel seinen Blick auffing, nur um von diesem brennenden Grün vereinnahmt zu werden und dass Boerne sich so nah zu ihm beugte, dass sein Körper nur noch JA schrie und sein Kopf nur noch NEIN und sie sich so lange anbrüllten, bis einer schließlich versagte.

„Nachher“, flüsterte er und war froh, dass Boerne die Augen geschlossen hatte, da ging im das Wort leichter über die Lippen. Er drückte ihn behutsam von sich weg und rettete sich zu seinem Fisch.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging überraschend schnell. Es erinnerte Thiel an den Abend vor ein paar Jahren, an dem sie schon mal gemeinsam in seiner Küche gestanden und Fisch gekocht hatten. Damals war er allerdings noch nicht besonders lange in Münster gewesen. Ein, zwei Jahre vielleicht. Und Boerne hatte keine Schürze, dafür aber einen sehr edlen Anzug getragen, mit einer goldenen Krawatte und sogar einem Einstecktuch. Völlig absurd eigentlich, wo sie nur gekocht hatten. Das hatte Thiel schon früher amüsiert und brachte ihn noch heute zum Grinsen. Aber jetzt, wo der andere vollkommen normal gekleidet war, da musste er natürlich auf eine Schürze insistieren. Typisch Boerne halt.

Sie redeten über dieses und jenes, ohne viel Hintergrund, lachten dann und wann über einen dieser albernen Witze von Boerne oder eine Anekdote von Thiel. Und manchmal, wenn es sich gerade so ergab, dann spürte Thiel warme Hände an seiner Schulter, seiner Hüfte, seinem Arm, die ihn sanft beiseiteschoben, um Gläser aus dem Fach über ihm hervor zu holen oder Besteck oder Servietten. Und die ab und zu eventuell einen Ticken länger als notwendig auf seinem Körper verweilten.

Der leckere Geruch von Dorsch und Kartoffeln erfüllte die Küche und während der Fisch in der Pfanne vor sich hin brutzelte und Boerne neben ihm die Tomaten schnitt, merkte Thiel, dass er auf einmal ganz entspannt war. Er wusste nicht, wie das gekommen war, aber die Aufregung und die Nervosität und all die wilden Gedanken waren einer merkwürdigen Form von … Ruhe gewichen. Die Boerne auch zu spüren schien, ging man danach, mit welcher Akribie er sich dem Gemüse widmete. Thiel musste schmunzeln und wendete den Fisch.

Mit der Zeit wurde es durch die Herdwärme aber doch ganz schön heiß in der Küche und vor allem unter dem Pullover, sodass Thiel schon drauf und dran war, sich das Ding auszuziehen, allerdings konnte er sich im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten. Nein, das ging nicht. Jetzt waren sie schon so weit gekommen, der Fisch war fertig und die Kartoffeln schon fast durch, da sollte er auf keinen Fall mehr etwas riskieren. Er entschied sich also dafür, nur den ersten Knopf an seinem Pullover zu öffnen.

Boerne schien es ebenfalls ziemlich warm zu werden, denn er griff nach seinem Krawattenknoten und lockerte ihn ein wenig. Allein bei dem Anblick dieser harmlosen Geste schoss Thiel das Adrenalin durch die Adern. Hoppala. Na ja, vielleicht war das mit der kompletten Ruhe auch ein bisschen weit hergeholt gewesen …

Als das Essen bereit zum Anrichten war, nahm Thiel zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und drückte sie Boerne in die Hand. Gleichmäßig verteilte er sowohl Kartoffeln als auch Salat auf ihnen, um das Ganze zum Schluss mit dem Dorsch abzurunden. Er schaffte es sogar, die Filets vollständig auf die Teller zu befördern, ohne dass sie in Einzelteile zerfielen. Nach dieser erfolgreichen Aktion – der beinah einzigen an diesem Tag, wie ihm schien – griff er wieder nach einem der Teller und wollte ihn auf den Tisch stellen, als Boernes Stimme ihn unterbrach.

„Ich dachte, wir … wir essen vielleicht … im Wohnzimmer.“

Er drehte sich zu dem anderen um, der mitten im Raum stand und mit dem Daumen hinter sich deutete. Er trug noch immer die Schürze und seine Worte wurden begleitet von einem leichten Zögern.

Thiels Augen verfolgten die Linie von Boernes Daumen zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem bereits Weingläser sowie Besteck lagen, und verfingen sich dann am Sofa.

Oh.

Großartig. Schon wieder in eine peinliche Situation geschlittert wie eine Kuh auf Eis. Warum war er da auch nicht selber drauf gekommen? In ihren E-Mails war doch von fast nichts anderem die Rede gewesen. Sie hatten sich doch beide darauf geeinigt, von dem Essen nahtlos zum … Rest übergehen zu wollen. Und natürlich reizte ihn diese Vorstellung nach wie vor sehr. Nichtsdestotrotz musste man kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass das in der Küche eher weniger machbar war. Schon gar nicht am Esstisch. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich gegenüber saßen. Das hatte möglicherweise irgendwann mal funktioniert und war unter Umständen sogar mal ganz nett gewesen, aber man wurde ja auch nicht jünger und so ungern er es zugab, aber aus diesem Alter waren sie wohl beide schon raus.

„Ähm … na klar“, sagte er und erwiderte Boernes Lächeln.

Er ging an ihm vorbei über den Flur Richtung Wohnzimmer und wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Boerne von ihm dachte, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag so seltsam verhielt. So viel zu „zusammenreißen“.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und hob den Blick erst wieder, als Boerne keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Ich ...“, setzte der andere an, doch rollte den Satz noch einmal auf und begann erneut. „Der Wein befindet sich noch unten im Keller. Sie wissen schon, der Sauvignon Blanc.“

Einen Moment lang überlegte Thiel, was Boerne meinte, ehe er sich an seine Mail erinnerte, in der er von einem guten Weißwein gesprochen hatte. Richtig. Den hatte Boerne offensichtlich selber noch gehabt, deshalb hatte er nichts besorgen müssen. Ein Glück. So sehr er diesem Tag auch entgegengefiebert hatte, zusätzlich zu allen Vorbereitungen noch eine Weinauswahl für Boerne treffen zu müssen, wäre wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen.

„Ach ja. Den hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen.“

„War ja zu erwarten, dass Sie einen derartigen Hochgenuss mal wieder nicht zu schätzen wissen. Falls Sie überhaupt wissen, wie man das macht.“ Boernes Worte klangen scharf, aber sein Gesicht sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Müssten Sie nicht am besten von uns beiden wissen, wie gut es mir gelingt, meiner Wertschätzung Ausdruck zu verleihen?“

Boernes Augenbraue bewegte sich kaum merklich nach oben, seine Mundwinkel dafür umso mehr. „Mir scheint, mein Gedächtnis wird langsam nachlässig … das müssen Sie mir aber noch mal beweisen.“

Sie war wieder da, die Gewohnheit, die Sicherheit. Das Sticheln, das Flirten. Und ja, es machte Spaß. Und Lust. Und verwandelte ihn in eine Colaflasche, die ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde und jetzt am liebsten alles aus sich heraus sprudeln lassen würde.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Sobald _Sie_ Ihre Wertschätzung gegenüber meinen Kochkünsten geäußert haben.“

„Wie sagt man so schön? Das Essen ist nur so gut wie der Wein, zu dem es serviert wird.“

„Dann hoffe ich für Sie, dass der Wein auch nur ansatzweise so gut schmeckt wie …“, sein Blick blieb kurz an Boernes Lippen hängen, doch er fing sich schnell wieder, „Sie es mir hier anpreisen.“

Die Freude der Herausforderung blitzte in Boernes Augen auf. „Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden diesen Wein nicht vergessen.“

Er ging in den Flur zurück, kramte in seinem Jackett nach seinem Schlüsselbund und rief dann vor dem Rausgehen knapp: „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!“

„Äh Boerne, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht vorher noch eben die -“, begann Thiel, aber da fiel die Tür schon ins Schloss. „Schürze ausziehen.“

Na ja. War auch nicht so wichtig. Zwar würde es auf die anderen Mieter wahrscheinlich etwas eigenartig wirken, wenn sie Boerne in Schürze durch das Haus oder sogar in Thiels Wohnung laufen sahen, aber andererseits war es eben auch Boerne und bei dem brauchte man sich ja eigentlich über gar nichts mehr wundern. Und er war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur ihm bewusst war. Außerdem … wen ging es schon etwas an, wann und wie Boerne durch sein eigenes Haus lief. Und wenn er dabei ein Hasenkostüm trug, dann war das auch noch egal. Vermutlich sähe er darin sogar immer noch seriöser aus als so manch anderer, der schon in Alltagsklamotten die Ausstrahlung eines Flachpfeife hatte. Der eine Zeuge in ihrem aktuellen Fall, der war so jemand. Seines Zeichens Bauarbeiter und erfolgreicher Darsteller jeglicher Klischees zu dem Beruf. Alt, dick, mürrisch, ungepflegt. Trug auf der Arbeit zwar ständig einen Helm, schien aber trotzdem irgendwann mal was auf den Kopf bekommen zu haben. _Dieser Idiot ist wie eine Kokosnuss_ , hatte Boerne sich letztens bei Thiel über den Mann ausgelassen. _Außen behaart und innen hohl._

Thiel musste grinsen. Boerne war echt unmöglich.

Apropos … wo blieb der andere eigentlich?

 


	9. Gas geben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jetzt wäre es an der Zeit für den Nachtisch. ___

***

 

Leichtfüßig und beschwingt nahm Boerne die Treppenstufen zum Keller hinunter. Fast hätte er zu seinem Grinsen irgendeine alberne Melodie gesummt, aber er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Warum eigentlich?

Warum nicht einfach mal albern sein, wenn einem danach war? Und übersprudeln vor ... Vorfreude.

Schließlich lief es gut. Richtig gut. Endlich. Sie fuhren wieder auf ihrer altbekannten Spur, Thiel und er. Rasant und trotzdem sicher. Stachelten sich an mit Worten. Und ohne Worte. Gaben Gas. Schalteten drei Gänge höher. Dem Ziel jetzt so nah.

In den letzten Minuten hatten sie so richtig Fahrt aufgenommen. Jagten sich und waren doch immer auf Augenhöhe. Endlich ging es richtig vorwärts. Kein Leerlauf mehr.

Denn auf Touren war Boerne schon lange. Seit diesem Fast-Kuss war er das. Oder schon seit der Fast-Berührung vor Thiels Tür. Oder vielleicht sogar schon seit Thiel ihn so angesehen hatte im Café vorhin mit seinen Augen und er daraufhin ...

Die Kellertür fiel hinter Boerne zu und er stand wie eingefroren da. Dann ließ er sich schwer gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken fallen. Sekundenlang starrte er einfach nur geradeaus in den dunklen, kühlen Raum. Die Leichtigkeit von eben war wie fortgeblasen. Das Kribbeln in der Brust verknotet. Ausgerechnet dort. Getriebeschaden. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Er atmete tief ein und schnaubend aus. Schüttelte resigniert mit dem Kopf. Es war doch wahrlich zum Verzweifeln.

Er schloss die Augen und tat schnell das, was er in diesen Situationen immer tat und was immer half. Atmen und Schlucken und an Sex mit Thiel denken.

Wie war das nochmal gewesen, als sie zuletzt miteinander ge... Als sie zuletzt Sex gehabt hatten? Ach ja. Das war ja das Treffen gewesen, das damals so schief gelaufen war, also fast. Als sie ... als ... Thiel hatte eine Hand an seine Wange gelegt. Ganz sanft. Und ihn dann geküsst. So ... Ja, geküsst eben. Einfach nur geküsst um des Küssens Willen. Und angesehen hatte er ihn mit diesen Augen. Das hatte ihn ganz verwirrt damals. Und heute auch.

Boerne rutschte an der Tür nach unten und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Selbst das Atmen und Schlucken vergaß er. Aber das war auch egal. Es half sowieso alles nichts.

Er musste es wohl oder übel endlich akzeptieren, dass er mit all seinen Gedanken an Thiel seit Neustem in dessen Augen landete. Dass er sich verknallt hatte, verliebt, verschossen war, was auch immer.

Boerne schüttelte erneut den Kopf und atmete ein leises Lachen aus. So war es also um ihn bestellt. Verliebt in den Herrn Nachbar. Na großartig.

Und jetzt? Was fing er jetzt mit diesem Wissen an? Er konnte ja schlecht Thiel dann gleich mit einem Liebesgeständnis überfordern. Dann wäre die Sache mit dem Sex nämlich mal schön gelaufen für heute. Und wahrscheinlich für ziemlich lange, um nicht zu sagen für immer. Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte ja Sex mit Thiel. Sehr. Aber er wollte eben auch ... anscheinend ... ein wenig mehr. Oder viel mehr. Oder ...

Ach, vielleicht sollte er das alles auch erst einmal sacken lassen. So für sich auch. War ja alles noch so frisch. Er musste sich ja erst einmal damit auseinandersetzen, was das nun überhaupt bedeutete mit dem Verliebtsein. Er war ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in jemanden verliebt gewesen, wusste ja gar nicht mehr so recht, wie das ging. Und jetzt war es auch noch ein Mann. Und was für einer. Thiel eben. Tsss.

Vielleicht könnte er ja einen Kompromiss mit sich selbst schließen. Heute noch einmal so tun, als wäre alles beim Alten und danach sich in Ruhe Gedanken über den Rest machen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte ihn auch der lange Entzug besonders anfällig gemacht für diese ganzen Gefühlsdinge und wenn er erst einmal wieder befriedigt wäre, wäre vielleicht auch wieder alles normal. Absolut im Bereich des Möglichen. Also war Abwarten doch eine durchaus angemessene Strategie.

Überzeugt von der Richtigkeit seines Beschlusses stand er auf, öffnete seinen Weinschrank und holte die gewünschte Flasche heraus. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Und mit jeder Stufe, die er nahm, stampfte er alle für den weiteren Abend unangemessenen Gefühle Stück für Stück nach unten in einen der hinteren Winkel seiner Gefühlswelt und machte so der Vorfreude und der Lust Platz. Gleich würden sie essen und trinken und sich jagen und Gas geben und ... Oben angekommen, fühlte er sich schon wieder fast genauso wie vor ... Oh je, wie lange war er denn jetzt weggewesen? Hoffentlich dachte Thiel nicht, dass er ...

Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür.

"Da sind Sie ja endlich. Was treiben Sie denn so lange da unten?" Thiel klang zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert und verärgert.

"Haben Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Boerne schmunzelte ihn neugierig an und betrat den Wohnungsflur. Thiel schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

"Das würde Ihnen wohl so gefallen", grummelte Thiel, aber Boerne entging nicht das kleine Lächeln, das dabei über Thiels Gesicht huschte und das das Gesagte eher liebevoll als genervt klingen ließ. "Das Einzige, worüber ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, war, dass das Essen kalt wird und Sie da unten Ihre Pulle alleine leeren." Thiel nickte der Flasche in Boernes Hand zu und ging an ihm vorbei. Boerne seufzte innerlich. Dachte mal wieder nur ans Essen, der Herr Hauptkommissar. Und "Pulle"? Also bitte ... Boerne schüttelte noch einmal kurz mit dem Kopf. Na ja. Dann folgte er dem anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen, setzte Thiel sich aufs Sofa und Boerne stellte die Weinflasche ab und zog sich endlich die Schürze aus. Warum hatte er die überhaupt noch an? Seltsam ... Weg damit. Er warf das Textil über eine Stuhllehne und war gerade im Begriff, sich neben Thiel nieder zu lassen, da meldete sich dieser zu Wort.

"Und? Was haben Sie nun so lange gemacht da unten?" Thiel sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hin. Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte hoffentlich nicht allzu überfordert zu Thiel zurück. Dass Thiel ausgerechnet heute so wissbegierig sein musste.

"Ja, also ..." Boerne dachte scharf nach. Im Zeitlupentempo setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und schließlich zu Thiel auf das Sofa. "Der Herr Obiak hat mich aufgehalten." Puh. Das war jetzt zwar nicht die kreativste Lüge, aber immerhin eine glaubhafte. Das musste reichen. Für mehr hatte er jetzt einfach keinen Nerv. "Sie wissen schon, von oben ..." Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger Richtung Zimmerdecke.

"Ja, weiß ich. Was wollte der denn?" Thiel fing jetzt an, den Tisch mit seinem Blick nach irgendetwas abzusuchen und wirkte abgelenkt. Hörte der andere ihm überhaupt noch zu? So etwas konnte er ja gar nicht gut haben. Nun ja, war in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar besser, wenn Thiel nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache war, so flog es wenigstens nicht so schnell auf, dass er sich hier gerade etwas aus den Fingern saugte.

"Ach, nichts weiter", winkte Boerne ab. "Dachte mal wieder, ich wäre hier der Hausmeister und könnte mal eben so mir nichts, dir nichts irgendwelche elektrotechnischen Arbeiten verrichten. Was ich selbstverständlich auch könnte, rein theoretisch." Jetzt hob er wichtigtuerisch den Zeigefinger, was Thiel aber gar nicht sehen konnte, weshalb er nahtlos dazu überging, den Finger statt dessen zu seiner Nase zu führen um dort den Sitz der Brille zu justieren. "Und auch praktisch, natürlich. Aber ich sehe ja gar nicht ein, dass ..."

"Ist ja gut, Boerne. Machen Sie lieber mal die Flasche auf. Ich hab Durst." Thiel hielt ihm den Korkenzieher hin, der allem Anschein nach das Ziel seines okularen Rundfluges gewesen war. Also dem konnte man aber auch gar nichts recht machen heute. Eben noch neugierig wie zehn Waschweiber und jetzt ungeduldig wie ein Teenager vor dem ersten ... Na egal ...

Boerne griff beleidigt nach dem Flaschenöffner.

"Und schon gleich gar nicht an einem Samstag Abend." Er zeigte mit dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand trotzig auf Thiel und vollendete seinen Satz. Einen Boerne unterbrach man einfach nicht mal eben so, auch nicht beim Lügen. Thiel sah ihn irritierend unbeeindruckt an und er sah Thiel irritiert und beeindruckt an und dann fingen beide an zu grinsen. Und wieder verlor Boerne sich in Thiels Augen und vielleicht auch umgekehrt. Er wusste es halt nicht. Dann sah Thiel wieder weg und Boerne war wieder da.

"Außerdem handelt es sich bei diesem edlen Tropfen hier mitnichten um einen simplen Durstlöscher, sondern um ein Meisterwerk der Önologie, das man entsprechend genießt. Wenn Sie Durst haben, nehmen sie sich ein Bier."

"Ja, ja, jetzt schenken Sie lieber mal was ein." Thiel schob ihm die Gläser hin.

Boerne zog pikiert eine Schnute und machte sich dann daran, die Flasche zu öffnen. Er würde das jetzt nicht mit Thiel ausdiskutieren. Das brachte sowieso nichts. Schon gar nicht heute.

 

***

 

Boerne lehnte sich gesättigt und zufrieden - zumindest was die kulinarischen Bedürfnisse anbelangte - mit seinem Weinglas in der Hand zurück und nippte kurz daran. Thiel schenkte sich derweil noch einmal nach.

Boerne musterte ihn. Thiel war eigentlich gar nicht sein Typ. Also, was hieß "sein Typ". Er hatte ja genaugenommen keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, schließlich war Thiel der erste Mann, der überhaupt für ihn interessant war. Aber er kannte ja seinen grundsätzlichen Geschmack und da fiel Thiel ja mehr als aus dem Schema. Irgendetwas machte dieser Mann anscheinend mit ihm. Hatte etwas mit ihm gemacht. Vielleicht würde Boerne es eines Tages erklären können, warum es ausgerechnet Thiel war, der ihm so nahe ging und der ihm so nahe gehen durfte. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und vielleicht musste man es auch gar nicht erklären können, sondern durfte es einfach so annehmen und genießen, wie es eben war. Einfach weil es passte und das allein als Erklärung genügte.

Und dass es zumindest im Bett mit ihnen passte, darüber musste man sich sowieso keine Gedanken machen. Genau ...

Boerne beugte sich langsam vor und stellte sein Weinglas auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. Ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über Thiel gleiten, der jetzt nach seinem wieder gefüllten Glas griff und einen Schluck trank.

"Jetzt wäre es an der Zeit für den Nachtisch."

Boerne sah zu, wie Thiel sich verschluckte und zu husten begann und dabei der Wein in seinem Glas ein wenig überschwappte. Boerne grinste. Da dachte einer offenbar ausnahmsweise mal ganz und gar nicht ans Essen. Thiel räusperte sich noch ein paar Mal, wischte sich die Hand an seiner Serviette ab und nahm dann noch einmal fast bedächtig einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellte es schließlich ruhig und sicher ab. Hielt noch einmal inne. Dann wandte er sich Boerne zu. Sah ihn beinah ernst an. Boerne konnte sehen, wie Thiel schluckte und dann rückte der andere auch schon näher an ihn heran. Und noch näher. Lehnte sich ihm entgegen.

Boerne konnte Thiels Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und den Wein riechen, als er die Augen schloss. Thiel war jetzt so unfassbar nah.

"Ich dachte eigentlich an das Sorbet", flüsterte Boerne rau und seine Lippen berührten dabei ein wenig die des anderen. Thiel keuchte bei dem Kontakt leise auf und Boerne lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken.

"Und ich scheiß auf das Sorbet ..." Thiel fuhr ihm mit einer Hand fast grob in die Haare am Hinterkopf und zog ihn an sich. Drückte seinen Mund auf Boernes. "... Sie Heuchler", ergänzte er, als er kurz von ihm abließ, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu küssen. Diesmal ließ er seine Zunge über Boernes Lippen streichen und Boernes bis dahin sowieso nur mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung brach endgültig zusammen. Er öffnete seinen Mund und Thiel stieß seine Zunge sofort ungeduldig hinein. Boerne konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Thiels warme Zunge auf seine traf. Er schmeckte Wein, vermischt mit Thiel und das war der köstlichste Nachtisch, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Gierig kostete er davon. Und Thiel schien genauso hungrig. Boerne saugte und leckte an Thiels Zunge und den Lippen und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen. Und Thiel tat es ihm gleich. Mit weit geöffneten Mündern küssten sie sich so tief sie konnten.

Der andere hielt mit den Händen Boernes Gesicht und sie küssten unentwegt weiter und Boerne spürte die Lust in sich aufsteigen. Oder besser hinabsteigen. Er klammerte sich mit einer Hand in Thiels Haar fest und mit der anderen an seinem Pullover. Himmelherrgott, er wollte jetzt sofort Sex.

"Könnten wir vielleicht ins Schlafzimmer wechseln?", fragte Boerne atemlos während Thiel gar keine Anstalten machte, von ihm abzulassen und ihn jetzt ungeduldig den Hals hinab küsste und mit der Zungenspitze immer wieder über die Haut glitt. Boerne sog scharf die Luft ein und Thiel nickte nur und stand dann auf. Boerne erhob sich ebenfalls, wäre aber um ein Haar gleich wieder auf der Couch gelandet und das auch noch ziemlich unelegant. Schockierend, wie schwindelig er sich schon fühlte. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und als er wieder einigermaßen oben von unten unterscheiden konnte, folgte er Thiel ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, knipste der andere die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachtkästchen an und gleich wieder aus und dann standen sie einen Augenblick starr und blickten erst auf das Bett und sich anschließend ins Gesicht. Und in Boerne machte sich eine Gewissheit breit, die ihn gleichzeitig euphorisierte und ihm Angst machte, aber nicht wirklich überraschte: Er würde hier heute Nacht keinen Sex mit Thiel haben.

Er würde mit ihm schlafen. Zum ersten Mal.

 


	10. Narben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Das hatte er in diesen Momenten noch nie getan. Geschaut. Aber jetzt ließ es sich kaum vermeiden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie beim Topfschlagen ... aber ja, so langsam wird's heißer ...
> 
> Ach ja, erwähnte ich schon den Kitsch? Thiel ist halt schon rettungslos verloren ...

***

Boerne schloss die Tür hinter ihnen im selben Moment, in dem Thiel die kleine Nachttischlampe anschaltete, was totaler Blödsinn war, weil es Ende August war und die Sonne dementsprechend noch lange nicht untergegangen, weshalb er sie direkt danach wieder ausschaltete. Immer diese merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten.

Aber das war ja auch egal. Thiel liebte diese Momente, konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es endlich soweit war. Er liebte es, wenn sie die ganze Welt da draußen hinter sich ließen und für ein paar Stunden nur sie beide existierten. Wenn sie sich von allem abkapselten, um einen Herzschlag lang voneinander zu atmen. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.

Mit einem Mal war alles ganz ruhig. Der Straßenverkehr vor dem Fenster, die Stimme in seinem Kopf, sein Atem. Ihre Blicke lagen aufeinander, hielten sich fest. Wie eine lange Umarmung. Warme, starke Arme, die er jetzt gerne wirklich spüren wollte.

Er ging die paar Schritte auf Boerne zu, die sie noch trennten. Blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Und schaute.

Das hatte er in diesen Momenten noch nie getan. Geschaut. Aber jetzt ließ es sich kaum vermeiden.

Boernes Gesicht war wie eine Stadt voller Erinnerungen und jede Pore, jede Falte, jedes noch so kleine Haar war wie eine eigene Straße, durch die er spazieren gehen konnte, wenn Boerne ihm seine Tore öffnete. Und auf seinem Weg konnte er die Pflastersteine sehen, die sich uneben und durcheinander vor ihm erstreckten, aber auch die zarten Blumen, die mit ihrer Schönheit den Asphalt durchbrachen. Und wenn er sich genug Zeit nahm – und die nahm er sich heute – dann konnte er sogar neue Ecken entdecken.Die dunklen und die düsteren, die jeder zu verstecken versuchte und die es trotzdem gab, und die stillen und schönen, in die man sich setzen wollte, weil dort die Sonne so angenehm hin schien.

Boerne schaute zurück und er fragte sich, ob der andere sie auch sehen konnte. Seine Stadt. Und er hoffte es, wollte es, wollte seine Tore sperrangelweit aufreißen, Boerne an die Hand nehmen und ihm all seine Häuser zeigen. Die mit der glatten Verkleidung und dem traurigen Innern, die unvollendeten mit den fehlenden Balken und die unscheinbaren mit dem schönsten Herz von allen. Und er wollte mit ihm neue Häuser, neue Straßen bauen.

Vorsichtig nahm Thiel dem anderen seine Brille von der Nase. Er klappte sie zusammen und platzierte sie auf der Kommode neben ihnen. Dann legte er seine Hand behutsam an Boernes Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die weiche Haut. Boerne schloss die Augen und lehnte sich minimal in diese Berührung, gerade so viel, dass Thiel es wahrnehmen konnte.

Und aus seinem Schauen wurde ein Bewundern. Bewundern, wie sanft das warme Licht Boernes Konturen zeichnete, wie geschwungen die Lippen und wie dunkel die Wimpern waren und wie zart und zerbrechlich Boerne eigentlich war, ganz unten, tief unter seiner Rüstung, die er fast nie ablegte. Und er bewunderte, dass er es für eine Person eben doch tat und dass Thiel diese Person war und nicht irgendjemand anderes. Dass unter den ganzen 7,4 Milliarden Menschen auf dieser Erde ausgerechnet er das Glück hatte, jetzt und hier stehen zu können. Und bewundern zu können, dieses Wunder in seinen Händen.

Boerne öffnete seine Augen wieder und auf einmal wollte er nicht mehr nur bewundern. Auf einmal wollte er auch fühlen und riechen und hören und schmecken. Mit all seinen Sinnen wollte er Boerne erfahren. Nicht so wie sonst. Dieses Mal richtig.

Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf ein bisschen weiter nach oben, während er mit seiner Hand in Boernes Nacken einen leichten Druck ausübte. Sie trafen sich zum Kuss und anders als noch eben im Wohnzimmer, hatte dieser Kuss schon beinah etwas … Bedächtiges. Thiel spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Hüfte legte und Boerne zeitgleich seinen Mund ein Stück öffnete. Ihre Zungen berührten sich sacht, fast so, als täten sie es zum ersten Mal. Und vielleicht war es auch so. Boerne schmeckte süßlich, nach den Resten des Weins und einer Mischung aus Vertrauen und Zuversicht und Wärme, gefolgt von Sehnsucht und Lust im Nachgang. Mit ganz viel Boerne dazwischen. Und hätte Thiel beschreiben müssen, wie pure Liebe schmeckte, so wäre vermutlich genau das seine Antwort gewesen.

Weil das Ganze im Stehen aber auf Dauer nicht so prickelnd war, dirigierte Thiel den anderen zum Bett. Während sie gemeinsam durch den Raum taumelten, fummelte er an Boernes Krawatte herum und konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sie auf den Boden schmiss. Boerne sagte kein Wort, sondern setzte sich stattdessen auf die Matratze und als er nicht sofort folgte, steckte er seine Finger in zwei von Thiels Gürtelschlaufen und zog ihn so zu sich herunter auf die Knie. Die Ungeduld des anderen ließ einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen und er wanderte mit dem Mund von Boernes Lippen über seine Wange und seinen Hals, bis zu seinem Hemdkragen, berauschte sich an dem Seufzen, das Boerne von sich gab. Seine Hände hatten als Ziel mittlerweile Boernes Schuhe auserkoren, ließen es sich aber nicht nehmen, unterwegs über die trainierten Oberschenkel zu fahren, entlang ihrer Innenseite, wie zufällig, doch voll stiller Verheißung.

„Frank“, hörte er Boerne flüstern und die Worte krabbelten von seinem Ohr durch seinen gesamten Körper, breiteten sich wie ein erregendes Lauffeuer in ihm aus. Frank, ja. In solchen Momenten wurde er immer zu Frank. Und er liebte es, seinen Namen aus Boernes Mund zu hören, liebte es, wie es jedes Mal klang, als wären es die wertvollsten fünf Buchstaben, die Boernes Zunge je getragen hatten.

Finger fuhren durch Thiels Haare und blieben an seinem Hinterkopf liegen, als er Boerne die Schuhe auszog und die Socken gleich mit. Sie wurden an die Ecke des Bettes verbannt, nicht weit entfernt von der Krawatte und Thiel konnte es kaum erwarten, die anderen Kleidungsstücke wie Konfetti im Schlafzimmer zu verteilen. Allein der Gedanke daran schickte ihm einen Stromstoß der Erregung durch seine Adern, auch wenn das Ausziehen an sich ja nichts Besonderes darstellte. So an sich. Aber an Boerne eben schon. Und genau genommen war Konfetti auch nur ausgestanztes Papier.

Er drückte einen Kuss auf Boernes Knie und wünschte sich erneut, der störende Stoff dazwischen würde nicht mehr existieren. Der andere schien das ähnlich zu sehen, jedenfalls mit den Textilien so im Allgemeinen, denn als Thiel sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und sie sich von Neuem küssten, fanden seine Hände in Sekundenschnelle ihren Weg unter seinen Pullover, nur um direkt danach ihre Richtung zu ändern und die Knöpfe an seinem Kragen zu öffnen. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und fasziniert beobachtete Thiel, wie sich Boerne hochkonzentriert und doch etwas fahrig an dem Pullover zu schaffen machte. Sein Atem ging bereits etwas schneller und die Haare waren nicht mehr so perfekt frisiert wie am Anfang des Tages. Thiel musste bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich schmunzeln und er konnte nicht anders, als die Frisur noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. Boerne ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren und nutzte Thiels kurze Ablenkung, um sich von seinem Gesicht bis zum Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Den Kragen des Pullovers schob er dabei zärtlich beiseite, liebkoste mit seinen Lippen jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Thiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken, gab sich ihm hin, genoss das Gefühl von Boernes Bart, der nicht kratzte, nur ein bisschen kitzelte. Nie hätte er früher geglaubt, so etwas je erregend finden zu können, doch er musste zugeben, dass es einen ganz besonderen Reiz hatte. Und sein Körper sprach mittlerweile sowieso für sich.

Boerne streichelte nun in beruhigenden Kreisen über Thiels Bauch und ihre Münder fanden abermals zueinander, ehe sie sich nach Minuten mal wieder in die Augen schauten. Boernes Pupillen waren geweitet und er ließ Thiel tief blicken. In sich rein. In das, was er vorgab zu sein und das, was er wirklich war. Und in seine Lust, die immer stärker wurde. Seine Lust auf ihn selbst, Thiel. Nein. Frank. Dass der ganze Abend ihnen gehörte und die Nacht und dass er jede einzelne Sekunde davon in sich aufsaugen wollte, wie ein Schwamm, der nach Zuneigung lechzte. Und zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, legte Thiel seine Lippen auf Boernes. Ganz behutsam nur. Ganz weich. Und vielleicht auch, damit der andere wusste, dass er nicht nur verstanden hatte, sondern dass es ihm genauso ging.

Und dann küsste er vorsichtig die kleine Narbe an Boernes Kinn, die sich beim Lachen immer ein bisschen veränderte und die er ganz besonders liebte. Sie war so unperfekt, so gar nicht stimmig im Bild. Eine Schramme in seiner Fassade, die wie eine Scherbe das Licht brach und es in all seinen Farben zurück warf.

„Nicht“, sagte Boerne da und sein Körper spannte sich plötzlich an. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass Thiel sie entdeckt hatte. Diese Scherbe in seinem glasklaren Leben, das bei genauer Betrachtung vielleicht auch mal wieder geputzt werden sollte, weil es so glasklar eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr war.

Statt etwas zu sagen, hob Thiel Boernes Kinn wieder sanft in seine Richtung und sah ihn ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, bis der andere seinen Blick erwiderte. Dann lächelte Thiel leicht, mit so viel Ermutigung wie er aufbringen konnte und senkte seine Lippen erneut auf die Narbe. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. So lange, bis Boerne sich wieder entspannte, der Berührung nachgab und begriffen hatte. Begriffen, dass seine Vergangenheit egal war, weil jetzt sowieso nur die Gegenwart zählte.

Und mit einem Mal kam Thiel sich so lächerlich vor, dass er auch nur einen Augenblick lang geglaubt hatte, dieser Abend würde wie jeder andere werden. Dass die Gefühle nichts verändern würden. Dass sie sich nicht mehr näher kommen konnten. Wie naiv das doch gewesen war. Denn jetzt saß er hier, auf Boernes Schoß, konnte schwach sein Aftershave und sein Shampoo riechen und unter der Haut seinen Puls spüren, und hat sich ihm nie näher gefühlt. Und in seinem Kopf baumelte wie eine alte Glühbirne die Frage, ob er wollte, dass Boerne diese Veränderung ebenfalls fühlte, oder ob er sich vor nichts mehr fürchtete. Oder vielleicht sogar beides.

 


	11. Gut tun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Morgen war morgen._
> 
> _Und jetzt war jetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeit für ein bisschen "E"...

***

 

Mit einem Mal schlang Thiel seine Arme um ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Boerne spürte, wie der andere ihn noch näher zog. Ganz nah. Ihn fast verzweifelt festhielt, die Hände gegen seinen Rücken presste. Wie er innehielt.

Und Boerne hielt mit. Hielt Thiel fest und selbst inne. Und in diesem Moment glaubte Boerne zu spüren, dass Thiel es genauso ging. Dass auch Thiel nicht mehr nur den Rausch wollte, sondern auch die Ruhe. Nicht mehr nur anfassen wollte, sondern auch berühren. Trösten. Zum Lachen bringen. Gut tun. Um des anderen Willen.

Und dass er nicht mehr nur ansehen wollte, sondern auch hinsehen. Auf Schatzsuche gehen in den dunklen Ecken. Narben entdecken.

Und Narben küssen.

Thiel hatte seine Narbe geküsst. Diese gefühllose unansehnliche nutzlose Kerbe mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit bedacht, als wäre sie Gold wert. Hatte sie so lange geküsst, bis Boerne es auch verstanden hatte. Nämlich dass auch eine Narbe immer noch Haut war. Uneben verheilte Haut vielleicht. Aber eben verheilt.

Und Thiel hatte ihn in diesem Moment wieder einmal mit seiner stillen Klugheit und seinem ruhigen Pragmatismus beeindruckt: Wenn etwas taub war, musste es einfach so lange geküsst werden, bis man wieder etwas fühlte. So einfach war das.

Und anscheinend dachte Thiel, dass etwas, was für Narben gut war, für ganze Menschen nicht schlecht sein konnte. Und er hatte recht.

Boerne war gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, wie abgestumpft er bis zu diesem Moment gewesen war. Wie vernarbt. So tief im Inneren. Dort, wo es wirklich weh tun konnte, aber eben auch wirklich gut.

Das war schön, nicht mehr so taub zu sein. Boerne fand das schön so. Und alles war so langsam und leise und so nah und ganz klar. Und er wollte das jetzt auch so, diese Nacht mit Thiel. Er wollte mal wieder richtig lieben. Nicht nur mit dem Körper, oberflächlich und beinah egoistisch, und den Kopf frei- und die Einsamkeit wegvögeln für ein paar Stunden. Sondern den Kopf und die Leere und die dunklen Ecken ganz tief unten volllieben mit einem Menschen den man ... tja, liebte eben.

Boernes Herzschlag beschleunigte und er verstärkte noch einmal den Griff um Thiel, presste ihn regelrecht an sich. Sein Atem ging schnell. Er war aufgeregt. Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging, wenn er Thiel in all die Winkel vordringen ließ, die er bislang so erfolgreich vor allem und jedem abgeschottet hatte, weil man dort nicht nur am Wohlsten tun konnte, sondern auch am Wehsten. Ja, Thiel würde ihm weh tun können. Er würde ihm aber auch gut tun können, so wie jetzt. Jetzt tat Thiel ihm gut, verdammt gut. Und er wollte jetzt auch einfach mal nicht drüber nachdenken, was morgen war.

Morgen war morgen.

Er löste die Umarmung und sah Thiel an, Thiel mit seinen klarblauen Augen. Streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Lächelte. Thiel lächelte zurück und Boerne meinte, ein kleines Nicken wahrzunehmen. _Morgen war morgen._

Und jetzt war jetzt.

Und da drückte der andere gerade leicht gegen seine Schultern und Boerne dadurch mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Thiel kniete auf allen Vieren über ihm und einen Moment lang schauten sie sich einfach nur an. Schauten hin. Beschlossen - _Jetzt war jetzt._

Boerne rutschte unter Thiel hinweg weiter nach oben auf die Matratze und Thiel trat sich erst einmal die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann war er wieder direkt über ihm und Boerne schob sofort mit beiden Händen Thiels Pullover nach oben. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren dabei über die nackte Haut an Thiels Seiten und der seufzte bei der Berührung leise auf.

Thiel richtete sich auf und zog sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf um es anschließend achtlos neben sich aufs Bett zu werfen.

Seine Haare waren vollkommen zerwühlt nach dieser Aktion und während der Anblick wild zerraufter Haare Boerne sonst jedesmal eine Sturmflut der Erregung durch die Adern jagte, schickte er ihm heute eine warme, sanfte Welle tiefster Zuneigung durch den Körper. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und langsam aus und musste lächeln. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, beugte Thiel sich gerade ein Stück zu ihm hinunter und Boerne versuchte erfolglos die verirrten Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Hand wurde von Thiels eingefangen, die sich warm auf seinen Handrücken legte und sie näher zog. Thiel lehnte sein Gesicht in Boernes Handfläche. Küsste Lebens- und Kopf- und Herzlinie und die Kuppe jedes einzelnen Fingers, vom kleinen Finger bis zum Daumen. Dort hielt er inne und Boerne ließ den Finger die Lippen, die vielleicht nicht gerne Worte, aber anscheinend umso lieber Küsse formten, erkunden. Rieb über die schmale, geschwungene Oberlippe und die etwas vollere Unterlippe, über den Mundwinkel, mit dem Thiel immer diese unvollständigen Lächeln lächelte, die ihn manchmal provozierten und manchmal wärmten, und drang ein klein wenig in den Spalt, den Thiel ihm anbot, ein, spürte die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit dort und dann Thiels Zungenspitze, die ihn ganz vorsichtig leckte. Boerne atmete laut aus und ließ seinen Daumen ein Stück tiefer in die fremde Mundhöhle gleiten, genoss das Gefühl von Thiels warmer Zunge und den Lippen, die sanft an ihm saugten.

Dann zog er seinen Finger wieder zurück, nicht ohne noch einmal damit über die Lippen zu streichen, bevor er schließlich eine feuchte Spur über Thiels Kinn und Kehle bis zu der kleinen Kuhle zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen zog. Dort nahm er die andere Hand hinzu und fing an, langsam und bedächtig Thiels nackte Brust, den Bauch, den Rücken, seine Schultern und Arme zu streicheln. Thiel hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Berührungen. Auch er atmete mittlerweile schwerer.

Mehr zufällig als gewollt glitt Boerne über die Brustwarzen und entlockte dem anderen so ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen. Thiel bäumte sich kurz auf, nur um anschließend halb auf ihm zusammenzusacken. Ungeduldig und blind suchte Thiel seinen Mund und küsste ihn fahrig und Boerne wurde ein bisschen schwindelig, als er Thiels rasche Atemzüge an seinem Mund spürte. Während sie sich etwas unkoordiniert küssten, strich Boerne weiter über die Brustwarzen und nach nur wenigen Berührungen waren sie vollständig hart. Und Boerne war sich sicher, dass das nicht der einzige Teil an Thiels Körper war, der auf diese Weise reagierte. Und an seinem auch nicht.

Thiel küsste jetzt gar nicht mehr richtig, atmete nur mehr hastig in Boernes Mund und Boerne begriff, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, damit der Strudel, in dem Thiel inzwischen gefangen war, ihn nicht jetzt schon komplett mitriss und ihn selbst gleich mit. Obwohl Boerne den Rausch jetzt auch wollte, aber er wollte eben auch die Ruhe. Wollte den Verstand verlieren vor Begierde aber auch ganz sanft und bewusst lieben.

Einen Moment lang verfluchte er das schlechte Timing. Viel zu lange aufgestaute rohe Lust und viel zu viele, viel zu frische zärtliche Gefühle. Und das zur gleichen Zeit. Wie sollte das gehen?

Vielleicht, indem sie einfach das machten, was sie heute schon mehrmals gemacht hatten, wenn die Lust aufeinander zu groß geworden war aber der Zeitpunkt noch falsch. Anhalten. Warten.

Boerne hielt also an. Unterbrach das Streicheln. Unterbrach den Kuss. Ließ seine Hand einfach auf Thiels Brust liegen, direkt über seinem rasenden Herzschlag. Ganz ruhig. Ließ Thiels Stirn an seiner lehnen und ihn einfach nur atmen. So lange, bis Thiels Atmung im Takt mit seiner ging und das Herz unter seiner Hand ruhiger schlug.

Der nächste Kuss war dann ganz langsam und fast schon kontrolliert. Und sie nahmen sich Zeit für ihn. Küssten sich um des Küssens Willen. Eine Minute, fünf, zehn ... wen interessierte das schon. Seinetwegen konnten sie sich die ganze Nacht lang einfach nur küssen, so gut fühlte sich das an.

Aber dann legte Thiel sich ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen neben ihn und fuhr mit der flachen Hand einmal von Boernes Hals über die Brust bis nach unten zum Bauch und da dachte Boerne, dass es neben Küssen auch noch ein paar andere Dinge gab, die sich gut anfühlten und dass es doch jammerschade wäre, wenn sie diese einfach so vernachlässigen würden.

Und in dem Moment setzte Thiel seine Hand wieder oben an Boernes Hals an und öffnete den ersten Knopf an seinem Hemdkragen. Dann den zweiten. Den dritten. Und immer weiter. Als er die Brust freigelegt hatte, stoppte er das Ausziehen und irrte stattdessen mit seinen Fingern durch die dunklen Haare. Fuhr mit der ganzen Hand in den Ausschnitt und streichelte so viel nackte Haut, wie er unter dem Stoff erreichen konnte. Boerne griff in Thiels Haare, seufzte in den Kuss, wollte mehr von den Berührungen. Thiel schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er löste sich plötzlich von seinem Mund und kniete sich erneut über ihn, senkte seine Lippen auf die entblößte Brust und küsste. Küsste jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, atmete warm auf jedes Härchen und tat so unfassbar gut.

Boerne keuchte und verstärkte den Griff in Thiels Haar, übte Druck nach unten aus, wollte noch mehr und Thiel verstand. Er setzte sich auf und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes, schob den Stoff zu beiden Seiten weg und ließ erst seine Augen über Boernes nackten Oberkörper gleiten, dann seine Hände, dann seine Lippen und die Zunge. Boerne atmete flach und streckte sich den Liebkosungen entgegen. Er spürte, wie das Blut heiß in sein Glied floss und er immer härter wurde. Und Thiels Mund war jetzt an seinem Bauch, nur Zentimeter von seinem Schoß entfernt. Wenn Thiel doch nur ...

Noch einmal drückte er Thiels Kopf ein wenig nach unten, bis dieser die Gürtellinie überwand und mit seinem Mund und seiner Nase über die Wölbung an Boernes Anzughose rieb. Boernes Hüfte zuckte der Berührung entgegen und er stöhnte laut auf, den Kopf in die Matratze gepresst und die Fingernägel in Thiels Kopfhaut gegraben. Noch zwei, drei Mal strich Thiel so über seine Erektion und Boerne presste verzweifelt die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht kommen, aber wenn Thiel so weiter machte, dann ... In dem Moment ließ der andere endlich von ihm ab und Boerne seufzte erleichtert auf. Er versuchte die Pause zu nutzen und seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was schwierig war, da Thiel sich nun an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Boerne klammerte sich mit den Händen ins Laken und konzertierte sich weiter darauf, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Er fühlte, wie Thiel den Hosenknopf und den Reißverschluss öffnete und Boerne biss sich auf die Lippen, als Finger dabei immer wieder gegen seine Erregung stießen. Thiel streifte ihm die Hose von den Beinen, warf sie hinter sich auf den Boden und fuhr anschließend quälend langsam mit den Händen von den Knien über die Oberschenkel Richtung Hüften. Dabei glitten die Daumen an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlang und Boerne hätte fast geschrien vor Lust. Er war so unfassbar erregt und war sich sicher, jeden Moment zu kommen, wenn Thiel nicht ... Da war der andere plötzlich wieder an seinem Gesicht, küsste seine Wange und seine Schläfe und seinen Kiefer und streichelte sein Haar und ließ ihn zur Ruhe kommen. Hielt an. Wartete.

Und Boerne wurde mit jedem von Thiels Küssen ruhiger und klarer. Und er genoss. Genoss das Gefühl der Erregung, die mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig erträglicher wurde, spürte dieser Welle nach, ganz bewusst. Spürte nach, wie hart er war, wie heiß. Aber auch wie sanft Thiels Küsse und das Streicheln waren. Wie beruhigend.

Wie schön das doch war. So ruhig. So langsam. Sich Zeit nehmen. Warten.

Fast hätte er sich eben einfach mitreißen lassen, so wie sonst immer, wenn sie der Lust einfach nachgaben, sich schnell und hastig bis zum Äußersten stimulierten und einfach kamen, wenn es zu viel wurde. Das hatte ja auch gereicht bislang.

Aber jetzt reichte es eben nicht mehr. Jetzt wollten sie warten. Beide. Auch Thiel.

_Auch Thiel._

Boernes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Auch Thiel? Er wollte sich eigentlich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber ...

Da schob Thiel ihm das Hemd ein wenig über die Schulter und küsste sich seinen Hals entlang und da vergaß Boerne wieder, was er eigentlich denken wollte und das war vielleicht auch besser so. _Morgen war morgen._

Thiel versuchte blind und mit einer Hand einen der Hemdärmel herunter zu wickeln, was sich als schwierig herausstellte. Boerne half ihm und sie lachten ein wenig, weil sie selbst zu zweit zu kämpfen hatten, den Stoffwulst über Boernes Ellbogen zu krempeln. Aber irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft und gleich auch noch den zweiten Ärmel in Angriff genommen und ihn wieder bis zum Handgelenk herunter geschoben. Zusammen befreiten sie den ersten Arm aus dem Stoff. Dann rollte Boerne Thiel auf den Rücken herum und sich selbst halb über ihn, wand sich etwas umständlich aus dem anderen Ärmel und verbannte das Hemd auf den Boden. Sofort drängte er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Thiel, legte seine Wange an die des anderen und hielt inne. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl von Thiels nackter Haut so nah an seiner vermisst. Die Hitze, die Atembewegungen des anderen, seinen Herzschlag. Wie sich alles mit seinem eigenen Körper verband.

Einen Augenblick lang verlor er sich ganz in diesem Gefühl der Nähe und Vertrautheit, ehe er seinen Kopf etwas anhob und seinen Mund endlich wieder mit dem von Thiel verband. Es war schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass sie sich zuletzt geküsst hatten. Wie konnten sie überhaupt auch für nur eine Sekunde damit aufhören?

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und gleich darauf auch ihre Zungen, die sofort hungrig aneinander leckten. In Boerne wuchs die Lust wieder und er drückte seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Thiels Beine. Er fühlte Hände in seinen Haaren und erhitzte Haut unter seinen Fingern und ein Knie, dass sich noch weiter zwischen seine Beine schob. Er konnte nicht verhindern, mit seinem Becken dagegen zu pressen, immer wieder. Thiel fasste seinen Hintern und unterstützte die Bewegungen, zog ihn im selben Rhythmus an sich, wie Boerne stieß. Sie küssten sich nur noch zufällig, atmeten laut und schnell und Boerne spürte Thiels Härte an seiner Hüfte, allerdings mit viel zu viel Stoff dazwischen. Viel zu viel. Er ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und machte sich an Thiels Hosenknopf zu schaffen, aber er konnte ihn nicht öffnen, viel zu eng aneinandergepresst lagen sie da. Er rückte etwas von Thiel weg, löste den Kuss und sah seinen eigenen Händen dabei zu, wie sie Knopf und Reißverschluss der Jeans öffneten. Gierig ließ er seine Hand sogleich in die Hose gleiten und er stöhnte zusammen mit Thiel auf, als er dessen Erektion durch den viel dünneren Stoff der Unterhose hindurch berührte. Boerne tastete vorsichtig über die Konturen von Thiels steifem Glied und fing dann an, ihn behutsam zu massieren. Er sah wieder nach oben, beobachtete Thiels Gesicht, auf dem sich inzwischen ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet hatte. Der andere hatte den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt und ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen verließ den leicht geöffneten Mund und Boerne lief bei diesem Anblick ein heißes Prickeln die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Gott, wie sehr er diesen Mann begehrte! Er senkte seine Lippen auf Thiels Hals, leckte über die Haut, die leicht salzig schmeckte, und rieb seine Hand immer kräftiger über Thiels Erregung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde sein Handgelenk grob gepackt und festgehalten. Boerne stoppte seine Bewegungen und sah hoch zu Thiel. Ihm verschlug es beinah den Atem, als er die geröteten Wangen sah und die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen, die an seiner Stirn klebten und die Augen, die vor Lust wie Feuer brannten. Sekunden starrten sie sich an.

"Mach mal langsam", flüsterte Thiel schließlich und Boerne nickte nur und nahm seine Hand aus Thiels Jeans. Er legte sie stattdessen auf seinen Bauch und wartete, bis sich die Atmung des anderen wieder etwas normalisiert hatte. Dann stellte er sich etwas wackelig auf seine Knie und zog Thiel die Hose aus. Seine Augen blieben dabei kurz an dem feuchten Fleck hängen, der sich bereits auf Thiels Unterhose gebildet hatte und er musste die Augen schließen und die Kiefer aufeinander pressen, um Thiels Bitte nach Langsamkeit weiterhin nachkommen zu können und ihm nicht stattdessen augenblicklich das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Körper zu reißen und ihn in den Mund oder wenigstens in die Hand zu nehmen und über die verführerisch feuchte Spitze zu lecken oder mit dem Daumen darüber zu reiben. Allein der Gedanke ließ seine eigene Erektion fast schmerzen.

Aber er riss sich zusammen und befreite Thiel lieber von den Socken. Anschließend legte er sich neben Thiel, der sich zu ihm hin drehte, sodass sie sich nun seitlich gegenüber lagen, aber mit ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen. Das war einfach besser so, sonst wäre das mit der Langsamkeit ganz schnell wieder vorbei.

Sie sahen sich an und Thiel strich ihm mit leicht zittrigen Fingern übers Gesicht und durchs Haar, aber sein Atem ging jetzt schon wieder viel gleichmäßiger und das übertrug sich auch auf Boerne. Ruhe.

Boernes Fokus ging jetzt wieder weg vom Körper, weg von der puren Lust. Stattdessen fixierte er Thiel, studierte jede Schweißperle, jedes kleine Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht huschte, jedes Blinzeln, das ihm die blauen Augen jedes Mal einen Wimpernschlag zu lange vorenthielt. Atmete Thiels Atem und fühlte die glühende Haut seiner Wangen und seiner Stirn und die feuchten Haare unter seinen Fingern. Sah hin, berührte. Und tat hoffentlich gut.

"Wie sollen wir's machen?", fragte Thiel mit einem Mal flüsternd in die Stille. Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher dabei. Boerne stieg die Hitze in den Kopf und sein Herz klopfte schnell vor Aufregung. Er machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Irgendwie überforderte ihn das jetzt ein wenig. Bislang hatten sie nie darüber geredet, über nichts dergleichen, nie gefragt, wie sie es machen sollten, sondern hatten eben einfach gemacht, wie es sich grade ergab. Und es hatte ja auch immer gepasst.

"Wie möchtest du's?", konkretisierte Thiel seine Frage und klang nun schon etwas sicherer, während Boerne sich noch überforderter fühlte.

Wünsche waren erst recht nie Thema gewesen. Warum auch? Sie hatten schnell und ohne viel Worte herausgefunden, dass es beiden besonders gut gefiel, wenn Thiel die Führung übernahm und Boerne mal die Kontrolle abgab. Warum hätte man durch Nachfragen ein erfolgreiches Konzept zur Diskussion stellen sollen?

Dass Thiel es jetzt trotzdem tat, ihn fragte, was er sich wünschte, es ihm nicht egal war, was er wollte, es ihm nicht nur um den sicheren Erfolg zu gehen schien, sondern ... ja, um ihn, seine Bedürfnisse, das rührte ihn beinah. _Um des anderen Willen._

"Sag's mir." Thiel kraulte seinen Kopf und sah ihn ganz weich an. Und obwohl sie sich schon immer duzten, wenn sie zusammen im Bett waren, fühlte es sich jetzt, heute, mit all den Gefühlen in ihm drin, nochmal ganz besonders an.

Nein, nicht _ganz_ besonders. Wenn es heute _ganz_ besonders wäre, dann wäre es ja sonst auch schon besonders gewesen, das Du. Aber das war es nicht. Sonst war es einfach praktisch gewesen. Normal, wenn man gerade Sex miteinander hatte. Da siezte man sich nun mal nicht. Aber heute, heute war es nicht einfach nur praktisch und normal. Heute war es besonders.

Boerne wurde mit einem Mal beinah von seinen Gefühlen für Thiel übermannt. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels Schulter und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte den anderen so sehr. So sehr.

Und wenn er schon nicht wissen konnte, was morgen war, so wollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er ihm heute so nahe sein konnte, wie er es sich tief in seinem Inneren wünschte. Im Rausch und in der Ruhe. Mit ansehen und hinsehen. Anfassen und berühren. Wenigstens diese eine Nacht. Und morgen war morgen.

"Ich will dich in mir", murmelte er gegen Thiels Schulter. Er konnte spüren, wie Thiel schmunzelte und er wusste, dass es kein überraschtes Schmunzeln war. "Und dass wir uns dabei ansehen." Jetzt stoppte Thiel sein Kraulen und hielt den Atem an und Boernes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

So hatten sie es noch nie gemacht. Sich angesehen dabei, sich so nahe gewesen, auch mit den Augen. Vielleicht hatten sie das unbewusst immer vermeiden wollen, zu große Nähe, zu tiefe Tiefe. Und möglicherweise wollte Thiel das auch heute nicht. Möglicherweise ...

Aber Thiel legte seine Finger an Boernes Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Sah ihn an. Rückte näher und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Dann nickte er und drehte Boerne auf den Rücken.

 


	12. Höhepunkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Irgendwann stoppte Boerne ihn, schaute ihm in die Augen und flüsterte: „Jetzt.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Es ist E. Sowas von E. E, E, E, E und noch mal E. Halleluja. Sagt nicht, wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt ...

***

Thiel zeichnete mit seinen Fingern eine unsichtbare Linie von Boernes Brust über seinen Bauch, kreiste einmal langsam um den Bauchnabel und verfolgte dann die Spur dunkler Härchen, die sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff verlor. Am Bund der Unterhose stoppte er, fuhr stattdessen von der Mitte aus an ihrem Rand entlang, erst nach rechts und anschließend wieder nach links, nur um am Ende wieder in der Mitte zu landen. Boerne hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen und schien Gefallen an diesen Berührungen zu finden. Thiel wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass er Boernes Ruhe in den nächsten Minuten vollkommen vernichten würde und das auf die aufregendste Art und Weise, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und sie würden sich ansehen dabei. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich diesen Moment beim Schreiben der E-Mails ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. Schneller, lauter, härter. Irgendwie. Und im Dunklen. Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? Dass sich seine restlichen Sinne dann schärfen würden, wenn das Licht ausgeschaltet wäre? Und das Licht war auch aus, aber es war noch zu früh am Abend, um dunkel zu sein. Und deshalb saß er jetzt hier neben Boerne, ließ seine Hände an seinen Hüften hinunter gleiten, griff unter den Stoff, begann, dem anderen die Unterhose vom Körper zu ziehen, und konnte alles sehen. Und hätte es intensiver gar nicht wahrnehmen können.

Er fühlte Boernes heißen Körper unter seiner Hand, wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hatte; hörte das aufgeregte Stöhnen, als er das harte Glied des anderen vorsichtig berührte, wie er es noch nie gehört hatte; roch die Lust und die Erregung und die Mischung ihrer Selbst, wie er sie noch nie gerochen hatte; schmeckte Boernes Zunge und Mund und die Leidenschaft, wie er sie noch nie geschmeckt hatte. Und gleichzeitig konnte er Boerne sehen, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der andere hatte seine Beine mittlerweile gespreizt, sodass Thiel sich vor ihn setzen und von dort aus direkt über ihn beugen und küssen konnte, während er mit der Hand langsam an seinem Schaft auf und ab fuhr. Er würde schon so gerne einen, zwei, drei Schritte weiter gehen, aber zuerst einmal sollte Boerne sich entspannen und das hatte mit Küssen schon immer am besten funktioniert. Kaum hatten sie damals herausgefunden, was dem jeweils anderen am besten gefiel und wie man ihn um den Verstand bringen konnte, war alles wie von alleine gegangen. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten, sie hätte gegen ihre Lust gar nichts unternehmen können. Ein Selbstläufer – so wie die Mails. Und seine Gefühle.

Sie küssten sich tief und Thiel spürte, wie Boerne sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Das war das sichere Zeichen dafür, dass er nun weiter gehen durfte. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, ließ er seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern, über die weiche Haut von Boernes Hoden. Er streichelte sie zärtlich und sog die Luft, die Boerne in seinen Mund seufzte, gierig auf. Dann begann er, seine Hand noch ein Stück weiter nach unten zu bewegen, um Boernes Muskel leicht zu massieren. Bei den ersten Bewegungen zuckte er ein wenig zusammen und als Thiel sich mit den Lippen Boernes Hals hinunter küsste, entwich dem anderen ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Das verwandelte sich allerdings schnell in Geräusch der Unzufriedenheit, als er seine Hände wieder zurück zog, um nach dem Gleitgel in der Nachttischschublade zu greifen. Diese kurze Unterbrechung war jedes Mal wieder ärgerlich, aber kaum zu vermeiden, wenn man das Zeug nicht schon vor dem entscheidenen Augenblick überall haben wollte. Kurz stieg eine leichte Panik in ihm auf, als er die Flasche in den ersten Sekunden nicht finden konnte. Er hatte sie doch nicht etwa im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen? Doch dann kriegte er sie im hinteren Winkel der Schublade doch noch zu fassen. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Bevor er die Tube allerdings öffnete, griff er nach einem der Kissen und bedeutete Boerne mit einer leichten Bewegung, sein Becken anzuheben, damit er es darunter legen konnte. Sie wollten sich schließlich ansehen können. Der andere ließ sich wieder sinken und sie schauten sich in die Augen. Erneut überrollte Thiel diese Nähe, diese wirkliche, richtige Nähe, die er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie lächelten sich an, kaum sichtbar nur. Eine minimale Veränderung der Mundwinkel. Und Thiel wurde noch einmal bewusst, wie sehr und wie aufrichtig er diesen Mann liebte. Und wie lange schon. Eigentlich. Tief in ihm drin. Das hatte nicht erst da begonnen, wo sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Das hatte schon da begonnen, wo er ohne ihn nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Und jetzt spürte Thiel das Ziehen nicht nur an den Schnüren seiner Mundwinkel – auch der untere Teil seines Körpers machte sich diesbezüglich immer stärker bemerkbar. Er beschloss, sich endlich von seiner Unterhose zu befreien, zog sie sich rasch aus und warf sie zu ihren restlichen Klamotten.

Boerne hatte jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgt und angefangen, seinen Bauch zu streicheln, was Thiel fast von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgelenkt hätte. Verdammt, der andere wusste inzwischen aber auch zu gut, was ihm gefiel …

Und er konnte anscheinend seine Gedanken lesen, denn er schmunzelte, was Thiel fast noch besser gefiel.

Thiel fuhr mit seinen Händen an Boernes angewinkelten Beinen entlang, die Oberschenkel herunter, entgegen den Wuchs der Haare und immer weiter Richtung Mitte. Das ließ Boernes Schmunzeln schnell weichen, stattdessen drückte er den Kopf tiefer ins Kissen. Als Thiel dann auch noch seine Lippen auf Boernes Spitze sinken ließ, keuchte er atemlos auf.

„Oh Gott, Frank.“

Thiel berauschte sich an diesen Worten, wollte so gerne jetzt schon kommen, einfach loslassen, sich fallen lassen und sich fangen lassen. Aber er wollte auch in Boerne eindringen und er wollte ihm dafür die Zeit geben, die er brauchte.

Während er das Gleitgel zwischen seinen Handflächen aufwärmte, damit Boerne nicht dem totalen Kälteschock ausgesetzt war, küsste er zärtlich die Innenseiten von seinen Beinen. Eine Hand schob sich dabei in seine Haare, die ihren Griff verstärkte, als Thiels Mund Boernes Erektion immer näher kam und die schon fast krampfhaft klammerte, als er mit dem Zeigefingerüber die kleine Öffnung fuhr. Boerne streckte sich ihm lustvoll entgegen und seufzte leise. Der Anblick ließ Thiels Puls in die Höhe schlagen, pumpte das Blut noch schneller durch seinen Körper und rauschte dabei ungeduldig in seinen Ohren.

Vorsichtig schob er die ersten Millimeter seines Zeigefingers hinein, wartete einen Augenblick, zog ihn zurück und ließ ihn wieder tiefer gleiten. Das tat er eine Zeit lang, wobei er versuchte, den Rhythmus an ihre Küsse anzupassen. Boerne war eng und heiß und fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig gut an. Immer, aber heute ganz besonders. Weil heute irgendwie alles ganz besonders war.

Irgendwann fing Thiel an, leicht über diesen einen besonderen Punkt zu reiben – er wusste, wie sehr der andere darauf reagierte. Und tatsächlich, neben seiner schneller werdenden Atmung, welche sich inzwischen nicht selten zu einem Stöhnen wandelte, konnte Thiel an seinem Glied eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit sehen. Boernes Augenlider flatterten. Sie würden heute beide nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Auch er selbst atmete schwer und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ein bisschen von dem kleinen Hügel weg und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, einen zweiten Finger hinzu zu nehmen. Boerne wand sich mittlerweile unter seinen Berührungen und Thiel wurde es noch heißer. Als das immer besser ging, kam auch der dritte Finger dazu und irgendwann stoppte Boerne ihn, schaute ihm in die Augen und flüsterte: „Jetzt.“

Er nickte unmerklich, wollte seinen Blick kaum von Boerne lösen. Seiner Brust, die sich in kurzen Abständen hob und senkte. Seinen Lippen, die auch nach dem hundertsten Mal immer noch so gut schmeckten, wie ein kühles Bier im Sommer. Seinen Augen, die selbst jetzt, verschleiert vor Lust, noch immer ein so klares Grün trugen, wie ein weiches Moosbett im Wald. Und seiner kleinen Narbe am Kinn, die sich nicht nur beim Lachen ein wenig veränderte.

Er schaffte es aber doch und fischte aus der Schublade eine Kondomverpackung. Natürlich war es wie immer total scheiße, die mit glitschigen Fingern zu öffnen, aber natürlich hatte er wie immer vorher nicht daran gedacht. Kacke. Er fummelte ein bisschen an der Folieherum, bis sich plötzlich Boernes Hände auf seine legten. Verwirrt schaute Thiel ihn an, aber Boerne nahm ihm wortlos die Verpackung aus den Fingern und riss sie vorsichtig auf. Anschließend zog er das Kondom heraus und sie schauten sich an.

_Okay._

Thiel rückte ein Stück näher an den anderen heran und fuhr mit seiner Hand noch ein, zwei Mal an seiner Erektion auf und ab, bis sie wieder vollständig hart war. Dann fühlte er Boernes Hand an seinem Glied und konnte ein Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken, als Boerne das Kondom auf seine Spitze setzte und sie es gemeinsam abrollten.

Boerne platzierte noch einen Kuss auf seiner Hand, dann ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Er zog seine Knie etwas weiter zu sich heran und Thiel wusste, dass es jetzt endlich so weit war.

Er nahm noch ein bisschen mehr Gleitgel und führte sein Glied dann an die Öffnung heran, bis er den Kopf hinein gleiten lassen konnte. Gleichzeitig stöhnten sie beide auf. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er so, bis er sich in der Lage fühlte, tiefer einzudringen. Mit jedem Zentimeter ging sein Atem schneller und als wäre Boerne seine Sauerstoffquelle, trafen sie sich zum Kuss. Das hatten sie noch nie getan. Sich dabei geküsst. Natürlich nicht, sie hatten sich ja sonst nicht einmal angeschaut. Aber es fühlte sich so richtig, so unausweichlich an, dass er es einfach nicht lassen konnte. Und Boerne erwiderte den Kuss. Ließ Thiel von sich atmen. Und atmete selbst.

Er bewegte seine Hüfte gleichmäßig vor und zurück, während sich Boernes Fingernägel in seinen Rücken gruben. Gierig ließ er seine Zunge über Haut wandern, spürte unter seinen Lippen fremden Puls, sah, wie Boerne die Zähne aufeinander presste und zischend die Luft zwischen ihnen hindurch drückte. In Thiels Kopf ging alles durcheinander, alle Gedanken wurden tief in seinen Luststrudel gezogen und dort gnadenlos ertränkt. Wie ein schwarzes Loch sog es jegliches um sich herum ein, sodass nur noch Boernes Körper übrig blieb, der sich eng um sein Glied schloss. Er wollte kommen. Jetzt. Aber er wollte auch Boernes Höhepunkt erleben, wollte sehen, wie er völlig die Kontrolle verlor.

Boernes Atem wurde hastiger und seine Bewegungen unkontrollierter und Thiel riss sich noch einmal zusammen. Er beschleunigte noch ein bisschen an Tempo und legte Boerne seine Hand auf den Bauch, während er sich zu seinem Ohr vorbeugte.

„Spürst du meine Hand?“, fragte er flüsternd. „Ich bin unter ihr. In dir. Scheiße, du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an. Gott, wie oft in den letzten Tagen hab' ich mir das vorgestellt.“ Er musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, als die Erregung in ihm immer höher schwappte und Boernes Keuchen lauter wurde. „Ich will, dass du kommst. Tu es. Für mich.“

Das war zu viel für Boerne. Ohne dass Thiel ihn noch einmal in die Hand hatte nehmen müssen, zog sich sein ganzer Körper zusammen. Dann bäumte er sich mit einem letzten Stöhnen auf und ergoss sich in mehreren Schüben auf ihre beiden Körper. Sein Glied zuckte mehrere Male und Thiel wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt etwas so Erregendes gespürt hatte. Er hätte es auch so gerne noch gesehen, aber irgendwie war er mit seinen Augen dann doch an Boernes Gesicht hängen geblieben. An den kleinen Falten, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten und an dem leichten Schweißfilm, der seine Haut benetzte, und an dem Mund, der sich so verformt hatte, wie es nur Boernes Mund konnte.

Und jetzt, wo Boerne sich entladen hatte, brach auch in Thiel alles zusammen. Als hätte Boerne seine Energie direkt an Thiel abgegeben, wie bei einem Kugelstoßpendel. Erneut drang er tief in den anderen ein, genoss, wie sich seine Wahrnehmung nur noch auf diesen einen Punkt beschränkte, bis er irgendwann fahrige Finger vernahm, die an seinen Armen entlang fuhren. Sein Höhepunkt rollte immer näher.

Er liebte das. Liebte es, wie Boernes Berührungen seinen Körper in ein Kunstwerk verwandelten, wie sich jede unsichtbare Linie, die seine Finger nachfuhren, wie für die Ewigkeit erschaffen anfühlte. Wie er sich fallen lassen konnte wie bei einem Bungee-Sprung und wie die Schwerelosigkeit viel länger anhielt. Und wie Liebe ein graues, leeres Wort wurde, weil das was sie taten so viel mehr bedeutete.

Ein letztes Mal stieß er zu, dann explodierte die so lang aufgehaltene Spannung in ihm drin und er kam. Das Gefühl war so intensiv, dass seine Arme unter ihm einknickten und er auf Boernes Körper zum Liegen kam.

Einen Augenblick lang atmeten sie beide schwer, dann merkte er, wie Boerne ihn behutsam von sich herunter schob. Er entzog sich vorsichtig Boernes Körper und rollte anschließend das Kondom ab, bedacht darauf, dass auch nichts daneben ging. An einen Mülleimer hatten sie natürlich auch wieder nicht gedacht … na ja. Er knotete es einfach zu und ließ es neben das Bett fallen. Nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal zu schauen, ob da auch nichts anderes lag. Ungern wollte er das auf seinen Pullover oder dergleichen werfen.

Währenddessen hatte Boerne die Taschentücher aus dem Nachttisch hervor gekramt und wischte sie nun beide sporadisch trocken. Und auch er musste mit Resignation feststellen, dass hier kein Mülleimer in der Nähe war, was ihn dazu veranlasste, das Taschentuch neben die Lampe zu legen. Thiel dachte noch kurz daran, dass das eigentlich eher ungünstig war, falls er morgen früh schlaftrunken nach dem Lichtschalter greifen wollte, aber da drückte Boerne ihn auch schon an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Plötzlich fühlte Thiel sich schrecklich müde. Das ging ihm nach dem Sex oft so. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach hier in Boernes Armen einschlafen und morgen genauso wieder aufwachen. Der andere Körper war so warm und groß und angenehm und roch so gut nach Boerne. Aber das ging nicht. Es ging halt einfach nicht. Das musste er ihm jetzt auch sagen, er musste … musste … musste …

Noch bevor Thiel den Satz zu Ende denken konnte, übermannte ihn auch schon der Schlaf.

 


	13. Epilog, Boernes POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Er kriegte es einfach nicht gebacken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es neigt sich dem Ende zu ...

***

Boerne schlug die Augen auf.

Es war dunkel. Nein, nicht ganz dunkel, nur halb. Halbdunkel. Von draußen schienen die Straßenlaternen durchs Fenster ins Zimmer. Nicht sein Zimmer. Ein Arm lag über seinem Bauch und es roch nach ...

Er schreckte hoch.

Warum um alles in der Welt war er noch hier? Bei Thiel? Stunden - es mussten Stunden sein - nachdem sie ... Und selbst wenn es nur eine halbe Stunde wäre, wäre es ...

So ging das nicht. Er konnte doch nicht einfach ... Er musste zusehen, dass er ging. Er hätte gleich schon gehen sollen. So wie immer eben. Zu Atem kommen, anziehen, verabschieden. Und nicht mehr weiter drüber reden. Drüber nachdenken am besten auch nicht.

Das war sonst auch immer ohne Weiteres gegangen, aber heute, da war er halt so eingenommen gewesen von ... allem. Von Thiel, der in ihm gewesen war und ihn angesehen hatte dabei und ... alles war so tief gegangen, so aufwühlend gewesen, so erschütternd. So anders. So schön. Und er hatte einfach nicht gehen können, als er Thiel danach so gesehen hatte, so verschwitzt und außer Atem und ... nicht nur befriedigt, sondern … glücklich irgendwie. Er hatte nicht anders können und Thiel noch einmal geküsst, bevor er sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Und er hätte ihn am liebsten die ganze Zeit immer weiter geküsst, aber das ging nicht. Sowas machten sie einfach nicht.

Stattdessen hatte er dabei zugesehen, wie der andere einschlief und das war irgendwie fast genauso schön gewesen, wenngleich genauso ungewöhnlich. Und dann hatte er gedacht, wenn der andere sowieso schon schlief, dass er vielleicht noch einen Moment, oder zwei, hierbleiben könnte. Und dass es auf noch einen kleinen Kuss ja auch nicht mehr ankam. Also hatte er Thiel wieder geküsst, auf die Schulter diesmal und sich an ihn geschmiegt und die Augen zugemacht. Und dann hatte Thiel sich kurz bewegt und seine Hand auf Boernes Seite gelegt und Boerne hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment gewünscht, dass Thiel vielleicht gar nicht schlief sondern wach war und wusste, was er tat und das, was er tat auch wollte. Aber Thiel hatte einfach weiter geschnarcht, Boerne hatte die Hand auf seiner Haut trotzdem genossen und dann musste er eingeschlafen sein.

 

Boerne schob vorsichtig Thiels Arm von sich herunter. Nur den anderen jetzt nicht aufwecken. Einfach schnell gehen jetzt, bevor der andere bemerkte, dass er viel zu lange dageblieben war.

Er schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihm war kalt und er war so ... nackt.

Er wollte das nicht. Nicht frieren, nicht weg hier. Wollte sich wieder unter der Bettdecke verkriechen und einschlafen, hier neben Thiel. Wo es warm war und so gut roch. Wo Thiel war. Und wenn er nicht würde schlafen können, dann würde er eben Thiels leisem Schnarchen zuhören, die ganze Nacht seinetwegen.

Aber das ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht.

Also stand er schweren Herzens auf. _Schweren Herzens_. Genau so fühlte es sich an. Schwer verknotet war es mal wieder in seiner Brust und er machte diesmal gar keine Anstalten, irgendetwas wegatmen und wegdenken zu wollen. Er wusste ja, was Sache war. Und er hatte auch keine Kraft mehr und keine Lust. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass eine Nacht Schlaf alles irgendwie ... zurück änderte. Die Zeit löst alle Knoten, oder so ähnlich.

Im Halbdunkel suchte er seine Sachen zusammen. Und bei jedem Kleidungsstück, dass er sich anzog, blitzten Bilder auf von Momenten, in denen es ihm ausgezogen wurde. Bilder von Thiels Händen, wie sie sein Hemd aufknöpften, den Hosenknopf lösten, den Reißverschluss öffneten. Küsse auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch; ein Mund, der über seinen Schritt irrte. Boerne atmete tief durch, als er bemerkte, wie es in ihm zu kribbeln anfing. Ja, es war wirklich ganz besonders gewesen. Aber es war gewesen. Und jetzt musste er gehen.

Zuletzt sammelte er noch seine Krawatte auf. Jetzt hatte er alles zusammen, jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was ihn hier festhielt. Außer … Er drehte sich noch einmal um. Wie gerne würde er ...

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn, seufzte leise. Er musste jetzt wirklich los.

Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen um, als seine Augen an dem Taschentuch neben der Lampe hängen blieben. Oh. Das sollte er vielleicht noch eben entsorgen, nicht dass Thiel morgen ... Das fände der andere sicher nicht besonders angenehm, war ja schließlich ... auch wenn es bis dahin eingetrocknet ... Er würde es einfach eben noch wegwerfen. Und die Gardinen vorziehen. Nicht dass Thiel morgen allzu früh ... Was machte er sich hier überhaupt für Gedanken? Er schnaubte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Dann fasste er das Taschentuch mit spitzen Fingern und zog anschließend mit der freien Hand die Vorhänge zu. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und zögerte noch einmal kurz, als er in der Tür stand. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, riss sich aber in letzter Sekunde zusammen und ging weiter, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken.

Wehmütig wurde er trotzdem. Dafür reichte allein das Taschentuch in seiner Hand, so seltsam das auch war. Er blickte es an und dachte daran, wie er gekommen war. Ihm war fast schwarz vor Augen geworden, so intensiv war es gewesen. So intensiv wie noch nie. Und möglicherweise würde es auch nie wieder so intensiv werden. Weil ... Weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie das alles nach diesem Abend weitergehen sollte. Ob überhaupt. Er lächelte müde. Wahrlich ein besonderer Moment. Leise seufzend warf er das Taschentuch in den Müll und verließ die Küche. Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür konnte er dann aber doch nicht widerstehen und warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste lächeln, als er Thiel friedlich dort liegen sah und leise schnarchen hörte.

 

***

 

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Boerne alleine und frisch geduscht in einem viel zu frischen Schlafanzug in seinem viel zu frischen Bett und machte sich viel zu viele sinnlose Gedanken darüber, dass er jetzt eigentlich viel lieber drüben bei Thiel und mit Thiel und ungeduscht und nackt und ... Irgendwann würde er noch wahnsinnig werden vor lauter Thiel und Thiel und Sehnsucht und ... Gefühlsmurks.

Frustriert drehte er sich um und schloss die Augen. Thiel machte sich sicher keinen so großen Kopf wie er. Der schlief da drüben selig. Das musste er selbst jetzt auch. Schlafen. Er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Zum Beispiel daran, dass er Montag seinen Anzug gleich wieder in die Reinigung würde bringen müssen. Zumindest die Hose. Das Jackett war ja eigentlich ... Boerne riss die Augen auf und hielt einen Moment den Atem an. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht … Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte resigniert seufzend mit dem Kopf. Nein, jetzt würde er nicht nochmal rübergehen, irgendwann war auch mal gut. Müsste er eben morgen die Konfrontation mit Thiel in Kauf nehmen. War ja nichts dabei. Das hatten sie ja sonst auch ohne Probleme hinbekommen. Er würde morgen bei Thiel klingeln und sein Jackett holen und so tun, als wäre alles wie immer. Und vielleicht würde sogar tatsächlich alles wie immer sein. Nach einer Nacht Schlaf.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog seine Decke eng um sich und schloss die Augen. Morgen war morgen. Jetzt musste er schlafen.

 

***

 

An besagtem Morgen fühlte Boerne sich dann tatsächlich recht optimistisch, obwohl er nicht besonders gut geschlafen hatte. Ständig war er wach geworden und war dann jedesmal nur schlecht wieder zur Ruhe gekommen. Zu viele Gedanken. Aber dann hatte er sich schon gleich nach dem Aufstehen beschäftigt gehalten und war ganz guter Dinge, gönnte sich gerade ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und dachte nur ab und zu an letzte Nacht. Das war ja nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, dass man das noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, das hatte er sonst auch schon getan und warum auch nicht. Wenn man doch guten Sex gehabt hatte? War doch was Schönes? Und gestern war es ja wirklich gut gewesen. Ihm wurde jetzt noch heiß bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Thiel ihn nach und nach um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Wie sie sich gegenseitig gereizt und dann wieder hingehalten hatten. Wie Thiel in ihn eingedrungen war und unter seiner Hand in seinen Bauch gestoßen und ihn dabei zum Höhepunkt geflüstert hatte. Und wie der andere schließlich erschöpft über ihm zusammengebrochen war.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann räumte er den Tisch ab und überlegte, ob es noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen gäbe, bevor er ... wegen des Jacketts jetzt. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein und er wollte es jetzt auch einfach hinter sich bringen. _Hinter sich bringen_ , wie das klang. Als müsse er zum Schafott. Dabei musste er nur zwei Schritte über den Flur und sein Jackett holen. Lächerlich, dass er überhaupt so viel darüber nachdachte.

Boerne nahm seine Schlüssel von der Kommode, straffte sich und öffnete seine Tür. Das Herzklopfen ignorierte er. Versuchte er zu ignorieren. Kam bestimmt vom Kaffee, zwei Tassen waren einfach zu viel und dann auch noch schwarz. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht. Hoffentlich war Thiel überhaupt schon wach. Oder hoffentlich nicht. Dann könnte er ja später erst ... Nein, dann würde er Thiel ja wecken, mit dem Klingeln jetzt. Da wäre Thiel bestimmt sauer. Ach was, es war ja jetzt auch schon ... wie spät war es denn? Boerne warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Nach zehn. Also bitte. Thiel schlief ja immerhin schon seit ... Wenn er nicht gerade in der Nacht aufgewacht war und nicht mehr einschlafen hatte können. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Das war ja absurd. Er würde sich jetzt mal nicht so anstellen.

Beherzt drückte Boerne auf die Klingel. War doch nur Thiel, sein Nachbar. Boerne wippte unruhig - ach was, unruhig, pah! Etwas ungeduldig höchstens - auf seinen Füßen auf und ab und wartete. Nur eben das Jackett abholen. Mehr nicht. Wo kam denn jetzt plötzlich dieser Fleck auf seinem … Da ging die Tür auf.

 

***

 

Boerne hängte sein Jackett an die Garderobe im Flur und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort auf sein Sofa fallen. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es ging einfach nicht. Er kriegte es einfach nicht gebacken. Er konnte nicht einmal einfach bei seinem Nachbarn ein vergessenes Jackett holen ohne sich selbst dabei fast zu vergessen.

Thiel hatte nur den Kopf durch die Tür stecken müssen, da hatte Boerne schon gewusst, dass er es nicht hinbekommen würde. Wie er es dann doch hinbekommen hatte, am Ende ohne größere Zwischenfälle mit seinem Jackett in der Hand wieder in seiner Wohnung anzukommen, das war ihm gerade wirklich ein Rätsel.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und konstatierte, dass eine Nacht Schlaf nicht mehr als eine Nacht Schlaf war, die Zeit vielleicht Wunden zu heilen aber keine Knoten zu lösen vermochte und morgen am Ende doch irgendwann auch jetzt war und er Thiel liebte, liebte, liebte.

Verdammt.

Boerne atmete tief ein und aus. Was sollte er nur tun? Alles Einreden und Verdrängen brachte ja weniger als gar nichts. Vielleicht sollte er einfach in die Offensive gehen. Mit ein klein wenig Glück hätte er vielleicht Glück und Thiel ... Er hatte es doch eben schon wieder gespürt. Wie gestern schon. Dass Thiel vielleicht auch ...

Boerne raufte sich die Haare. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrückt. Er könnte jetzt einfach nochmal bei Thiel klingeln. Mit ihm reden. Alles sagen. Aber ... verdammt noch mal! Es war eigentlich nicht möglich, aber es war tatsächlich so: Er traute sich nicht. Hatte schlichtweg Angst. Ja, so war es. Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne hatte Angst. Weil Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne sich verliebt hatte. Und das nicht einfach so. Sondern richtig. Richtig tief, angsteinflößend tief. Aber das war nicht alles. Diese Liebe, die galt nicht einfach irgendeinem Menschen auf dieser Welt, sondern einem, der gleichzeitig sein Nachbar war, sein Kollege, sein Freund. Und der sein Nachbar, sein Kollege, sein Freund bleiben sollte, was immer auch passierte. Es würde funktionieren müssen, auch wenn es nicht mehr funktionierte. Oder nie funktioniert hatte.

Es war ein Risiko, aber das musste er jetzt eingehen. Seine Sehnsucht war viel zu groß, es gab einfach keinen anderen Ausweg. Das war ja irgendwie fast genauso wie vor ein paar Tagen, als er sich im Prinzip ganz ähnlich gefühlt hatte, nur eine Nummer kleiner sozusagen und letztenendes diese Mail ge...

Genau! Das war doch die Idee! Schreiben. Er könnte Thiel auch schreiben. Denn obwohl diese ganze Mailsache am Ende zu diesem herrlichen Schlamassel, in dem er sich jetzt befand, geführt hatte, hatte das doch zunächst ganz ausgezeichnet funktioniert. Da war seine anfängliche Nervosität auch unbegründet gewesen. Vielleicht würde das auch ein zweites Mal funktionieren.

Ja, so würde er es machen.

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchflutete seinen Körper.

Er klappte seinen Laptop auf und fuhr ihn hoch. Ungeduldig wartete er. Als es so weit war, öffnete er eine neue E-Mail an Thiel und setzte den Cursor auf das Textfeld. Ein Betreff fiel ihm später sicher noch ein, jetzt war erst einmal anderes wichtiger.

Aber schon bei der Anrede stockte er. Wie sprach man jemanden an, den man liebte, mit dem man aber für gewöhnlich per Sie war und den man nur duzte, wenn man Sex ohne Verpflichtungen miteinander hatte? Er war sich sicher, dass es keine allgemein anerkannte Anredefloskel für solch speziellen Beziehungen gab. Also, was schrieb man da?

"Sehr geehrter Herr Kollege Thiel" ging ja wohl gar nicht. Boerne prustete bei dem Gedanken fast los. "Lieber Frank", das war ja fast noch besser. Jetzt musste Boerne wirklich lachen. Er überlegte weiter. Vielleicht war eine Mischung aus beidem das Richtige? Weil vielleicht auch seine Gefühle eine Mischung aus beidem waren? Die kollegiale und freundschaftliche Verbundenheit ging ja nicht verloren, weil jetzt noch Liebe dazu kam.

Boerne legte seine Finger auf die Tasten und fing an zu tippen.

_Mein lieber Thiel,_

 


	14. Epilog, Thiels POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Der Morgen nach dem Sex. War es denn wirklich nur das?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aber jedes Ende ist ja bekanntlich auch ein neuer Anfang.
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchten wir uns übrigens auch noch einmal ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die jetzt die letzten Wochen so fleißig mitgelesen, Kudos verteilt und liebe Kommentare hinterlassen haben. Das bedeutet uns alles sehr viel! Eure Worte haben uns jedes Mal aufs Neue erfreut, ein Lächelns ins Gesicht gezaubert und die Geschichte selber noch mal neu erleben lassen. Ohne euch wäre es nur halb so schön gewesen. :') Dankeschön!

***

Es war das laute Klingeln des Telefons, das Thiel am Morgen danach aus dem Schlaf riss. Müde blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bevor er sich mit einem unwilligen Brummen in seinem Bett zur Seite drehte, in der Hoffnung, es würde in den nächsten Sekunden wieder ruhig werden. Wer auch immer das jetzt war, der konnte ja wohl auch noch zwei Stunden warten. Thiel wollte jetzt noch nicht aufstehen, geschweige denn mit jemandem reden oder überhaupt seine Augen öffnen. Es war noch dunkel und außerdem gab es da sowieso nur Dinge zu sehen, die er nicht sehen wollte. Beziehungsweise gab es eben keine Dinge zu sehen, die er eigentlich ganz unbedingt sehen wollte. Boerne zum Beispiel. Mit verwühlten Haaren und Schlaf in den Wimpern und der Bettdecke, die bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen war.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Nein, da war nichts. Leere. Dunkelheit. Boerne war gegangen. Natürlich war Boerne gegangen. So hatten sie es schließlich immer getan. Auch, wenn Thiel davon gestern gar nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte. Was vermutlich auch besser so war.

Noch immer klingelte das Telefon und als nicht mal sein Kopfkissen das nervige Geräusch verschwinden ließ, rappelte Thiel sich widerwillig auf und tastete blind nach dem Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe.

Überhaupt – _der Morgen danach._ Wie das schon klang. Selbst in seinem Kopf hörte sich das wie aus einem schlechten Roman an. _Der Morgen nach dem Sex._

War es denn wirklich nur das? Er seufzte. Natürlich nicht. Es war nicht nur „der Morgen nach dem Sex“. Vor allem war es der Morgen nach dem Spaziergang mit Boerne. Und der Morgen nach dem Kochen mit Boerne. Und der Morgen nach dem Essen mit Boerne. Und der Morgen nach dem Lachen. Mit Boerne. Es war der Morgen nach Boerne.

Thiel schüttelte sich und knipste energisch die Lampe an. Gerade erst aufgewacht und schon solche Gedanken. Das musste unbedingt aufhören. Wenn das den ganzen Tag so weiterging oder womöglich noch die komplette Woche, dann würde Boerne erst recht Verdacht schöpfen und dann musste Thiel reden, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Momentan wollte er jedenfalls nicht und es war genau genommen auch total egal, weil heute halt der Morgen danach war und sie an dem Morgen danach nie ein Wort über den Abend davor verloren.

Verschlafen rieb er sich seine Augen, ehe er sie endlich richtig öffnete. Wo hatte er das Telefon noch gleich das letzte Mal liegen lassen? Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bemerkte dabei plötzlich, dass es eigentlich gar nicht mehr dunkel war. Im Gegenteil, die Sonne schien hell gegen seine Vorhänge, die irgendjemand gestern noch zugezogen haben musste. Irgendjemand. Boerne. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Nachttisch und auch das Taschentuch war verschwunden.

In Thiel wurde es warm wie nach einem Löffel heißer Suppe. Manchmal konnte der andere schon beinahe … fürsorglich sein.

Er lächelte versonnen und erinnerte sich erst wieder an das Klingeln des Telefons, als es nach Minuten des Gedudels endlich verstummte.

Na großartig. Jetzt war er schon so gut wie aufgestanden und dann legte der Anrufer einfach auf.

Na ja. Egal. Wenn es wichtig war, würde der sich bestimmt noch einmal melden.

Wie auf Kommando machte sich dafür nun Thiels Magen bemerkbar. Er hatte wirklich einen Mordshunger und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, klang Frühstücken nach einer äußerst verlockenden Idee. Nur duschen sollte er vorher vielleicht noch und sich was anziehen ebenfalls. Schlafen würde er sowieso nicht mehr können und es war ja auch schon halb neun. Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass er überhaupt erst so spät aufgewacht war, nachdem er gestern so früh eingeschlafen war.

Entschlossen schlug er die Ecke seiner Bettdecke zurück, setzte seine Füße auf den Boden – und trat prompt in etwas, das ihn unangenehm an ein benutztes Kondom erinnerte. Bah! Angeekelt kniff er seine Augen zusammen und hob seinen Fuß wieder hoch. Beim nächsten Mal sollte er sich daran erinnern, das Ding nicht einfach neben das Bett fallen lassen.

Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fasste er es an und entsorgte es auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, nachdem er sich frische Klamotten aus seinem Schrank geholt hatte. Dabei dachte er kein einziges Mal darüber nach, was gestern passiert war, bevor das Teil auf dem Boden gelandet war. Wie er in Boerne eingedrungen war und wie sie sich aneinander festgehalten hatten, bis der Sturm vorüber gezogen war. Wie sie beide sich geküsst hatten. Richtig geküsst. Danach _._ Und wie unwahrscheinlich gut sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch angefühlt hatte, so gut, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hatte einschlafen wollen, weil er keine Sekunde davon verpassen wollte. Und er fragte sich auch überhaupt nicht, ob Boerne vielleicht gestern seine Stadt gesehen hatte.

Diese Nicht-Gedanken, wurden unterbrochen, als es schon wieder zu klingeln begann. Genervt drehte er sich um und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er das Telefon auf seiner Fensterbank entdeckte, wie auch immer das da hin gekommen war.

„Ja, hallo?“

„Frankie, na endlich!“, klang die freudige Stimme seines Vaters aus dem Hörer.

„Vaddern? Was -“

„Sach ma, was haste denn gestern den ganzen Tag gemacht? Du warst ja nich' zu erreichen.“

Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt … er hatte ja gestern sein Handy ausgeschaltet, als Boerne vorbeigekommen war. „Ja, ich -“

„Haste schon wieder mit dem Professor rumgehangen, was?“ Das Lächeln seines Vaters war nicht zu überhören.

„Was soll das denn jetzt hei-“

„Ach Junge, das muss dir doch nich' peinlich sein.“

„Es ist -“

„Na ja, ich will ja nix sagen. Wenn es dich glücklich macht.“

„Vaddern.“ So langsam verlor er die Geduld, er wollte endlich duschen. Außerdem war es mehr als merkwürdig, hier so nackt im Schlafzimmer rumzustehen und mit seinem Vater zu telefonieren, der auch noch unbedingt über Boerne sprechen wollte.

„Dann macht aber mal hinne, ihr beiden, man wird ja auch nicht jünger, nech. Nicht, dass es da nicht gewissen Hilfsmittel -“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Vaddern!“

„Ja ja, is' ja gut“, wechselte der andere das Thema. „Du, dem Freddie wurde wurde gestern 'ne Felge geklaut, da kannst du doch bestimmt was machen, oder?“

„Das'n Witz.“

„Du weißt doch, er hat es nicht immer so leicht und -“

„Ich bin bei der Mordkommission, Vaddern, keine Anlaufstelle für psychisch angeschlagene Taxifahrer.“ Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

„Typisch Polizei. Dein Freund und Helfer, dass ich nicht lache.“

Thiel überkam der Drang, einfach aufzulegen. Ging das schon wieder los …

„Ich hab' da jetzt echt keinen Kopf für, okay?“

„Schon gut. Kümmere du dich einfach später um deinen alten Vater.“

„Können wir das bitte wann anders klären?“

„Das nächste Mal hole ich dich nicht einfach mit meinem Taxi ab, nur dass das klar ist“, sagte sein Vater beleidigt.

„Ja, ist angekommen. Bis später, okay?“

„Tschüss.“

Er legte auf. Warum musste sein Vater ihm bloß immer so auf den Keks gehen? Hatte der nichts Besseres zu tun? Geklaute Felge. Pffff. Der hatte doch 'n Vogel.

Im Bad drehte er dann das Wasser der Dusche auf und während er darauf wartete, dass es eine angenehme Temperatur erreichte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild.

_Man wird ja auch nicht jünger, nech._

Hm. Hatte sich tatsächlich verändert, sein Kumpel da drinnen. War wirklich älter geworden. Der Bauch dicker und die Haare dünner. Die Falten deutlicher. Das Blond von früher wirkte ausgewaschen. Um es salopp auszudrücken könnte man sagen, dass er die Blüte seines Lebens bereits hinter sich hatte.

Und er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, wirklich nicht – aber in seinem Kopf fragte sich eine innere Stimme leise, ob man sich eigentlich noch in ihn verlieben konnte. So richtig. Mit Schmetterlingen und Herzklopfen und all dem Kram.

Und wenn _man_ das konnte, ob Boerne das dann vielleicht auch konnte.

Thiel wusste ja, dass es nicht immer so einfach mit ihm war. Andererseits war es das mit Boerne genauso wenig und das hatte ihn selber schließlich auch nicht davon abgehalten, sich völlig in diesem Mann zu verlieren.

Darüber hatte er sich vor ihrem Arrangement nie Gedanken gemacht und danach hatte er es sich immer verboten. Und jetzt stand er hier, sah fragend sein Selbst an, das den Blick genauso fragend erwiderte. Und wusste, dass er die Antwort nicht von sich selbst bekommen würde, nicht bekommen _konnte_. Der Einzige, der ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte, war Boerne. Womit er wieder am Anfang des Problems wäre. Er seufzte und sein Spiegelbild tat es ihm gleich. War doch alles scheiße. Es störte ihn nicht, als der Wasserdampf den Spiegel beschlug und er nur noch wage Umrisse von sich erkennen konnte. Wurde er wenigstens nicht so ratlos angeschaut.

Die heiße Dusche tat ihm gut. Die Tropfen prasselten auf seinen Körper, spülten ihn frei, und für einen Moment flossen seine Sorgen so willenlos in den Abfluss wie das Wasser. Er atmete tief ein, genoss, wie sich seine Lunge mit der warmen Luft füllte und wie sich seine Gedanken dabei Stück für Stück sortierten.

Irgendwie hatte sein Vater ja recht. Und er konnte nicht einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Das ging nicht. Nicht, nachdem er angefangen hatte, Narben zu küssen.

Und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er … na ja, halt so eine Beziehung mit dem anderen führen wollte. So mit … Beziehungskrams halt.

Gemeinsam kochen und fernsehen und einkaufen und küssen, einfach so, und lachen und streiten und wieder vertragen. Und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Händchen halten. Ab und zu. Und eben all diesen Sachen, die jeden Menschen so lange bei anderen Pärchen nervten, bis er sie irgendwann selber tat.

Er wollte Antworten auf seine Fragen. Und kam damit ums Reden nicht herum. So eine Scheiße aber auch.

Eloquenz war allgemein nicht unbedingt seine Stärke und gerade in so schwierigen Situationen sah er die gerne mal nackig und mit einem Cocktail in der Hand winkend davon rennen. Und er hatte echt keinen Bock, sich da vor Boerne total zu blamieren.

Thiel sah sich selbst schon den größten Schwachsinn vor sich hin stottern und am Ende mit keinerlei Ergebnis wieder alleine in seiner Wohnung sitzen. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja einen kleinen Notizzettel schreiben, damit er nicht total durcheinander kam? Andererseits … was war peinlicher? Sich im Satzbau verheddern oder eine Liebeserklärung vom Blatt ablesen zu müssen? Aber einmal vorher aufschreiben konnte ja nicht –

Schreiben! Genau! Thiel traf die Idee so überraschend, dass er fast seine Shampoo-Flasche fallen gelassen hätte. Das war es! Dieses ganze schlimmschöne Dilemma am Samstag hatte mit einer E-Mail begonnen, warum sollte er es also nicht mit einer E-Mail versuchen zu lösen? Er musste ja nicht unbedingt gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern konnte das Ganze ein bisschen … umschreiben. Das war zumindest besser als gar nichts zu tun. Warum war er da nicht früher drauf gekommen?

Er verdoppelte beim Duschen sein Tempo. Er wollte die Mail so schnell wie möglich schreiben, solange er die Sache noch für eine gute Idee hielt. Bloß nicht so viel drüber nachdenken. Es hatte in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen immer nur _davor_ und _danach_ gegeben. Jetzt war endlich mal der Teil dazwischen dran. Musste das Frühstück eben doch noch mal ein bisschen nach hinten verschoben werden. Hm, obwohl … für ein Brot würde die Zeit wohl noch eben reichen.

Gerade hatte er sich fertig angezogen, seinen Laptop gestartet und wollte nun den Kaffee durchlaufen lassen, da klingelte es zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag.

Erstaunt schaute Thiel auf. Dieses Mal war es nicht das Telefon. Dieses Mal war es die Türklingel.

Verwundert ging er in den Flur. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, in denen er einfach nur auf das Holz starrte und … nichts dachte. Dann hagelten die Gedanken nur so auf ihn nieder.

Wer war das? Es war nicht die Haustürklingel, sondern die seiner Wohnung, es musste einer der Nachbarn sein. Wer sollte bei ihm klingeln? Boerne? Das konnte nicht sein, sie hatten gestern … es war der Morgen danach, er würde doch nicht … Aber jemand anderes kam wohl kaum in Frage. Was wollte Boerne? Wie sollte er ihm bloß begegnen? Was sollte er sagen, er würde … oh Gott.

Er checkte noch einmal kurz im Spiegel sein Aussehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, dann holte er tief Luft, griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete.

Als hätte Boerne das überrascht, hob er seinen Blick von der Fußmatte in Thiels Gesicht.

Er sah müde aus. Unausgeschlafen. Hatte Ringe unter den Augen.

Wie gerne würde Thiel diese Augenringe küssen. Boerne in den Schlaf küssen. So lange bei ihm bleiben, bis er wieder aufwachte. Und danach. Und nach dem Danach. Und dazwischen sowieso. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Es war höchste Zeit für diese Mail.

Einen Moment schauten sie sich wortlos in die Augen, dann sagte der andere: „Thiel.“

Thiel musterte den kleinen roten Fleck, der auf Boernes Hemd zu sehen war, wahrscheinlich von Marmelade, und der besonders gut mit seinem leicht bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck wirkte. Er musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Wie konnte ein erwachsener Mann bloß so niedlich sein. „Boerne.“

Es war genau wie gestern, als sie sich hier gegenüber gestanden hatten. Und trotzdem war es vollkommen anders. Es kam ihm vor, als lägen Jahre dazwischen, so viel war seitdem passiert. In seinem Kopf, aber auch zwischen ihnen. Irgendwie.

„Was äh …“, begann er den Satz, ließ ihn allerdings in der Luft hängen.

„Ja, ich ähm …“ Boerne wirkte mindestens genauso unvorbereitet wie er selbst. „Ich habe vorhin … also gestern, da habe ich …“ Er räusperte sich und Thiel wurde heiß. Der andere würde doch jetzt nicht etwa …? „Ich habe mein Jackett bei Ihnen vergessen.“

Oh. Thiel schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte doch wirklich für einen Moment … na ja.

„Oh … Dann will ich Ihnen das wohl mal wiedergeben, was?“

„Ja, das … wäre nett.“

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Ihnen nur noch 50 andere dieser Jacketts bleiben“, versuchte er einen Scherz und hätte sich direkt danach am liebsten geohrfeigt. Scheiße. Das war nicht witzig, das war einfach nur peinlich. Genervt von sich selber nahm er das Jackett vom Kleiderhaken und hätte sich für immer hinter seiner Tür verstecken können. Er machte die Sache wirklich nicht besser.

Aber Boerne lachte und sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen, als Thiel ihm das Kleidungsstück reichte.

„Nein“, sagte der andere leise. „Das wollen wir nicht.“

Sie standen noch eine Weile so da, sagten nichts, hielten an Knöpfen und an Klinken und an Blicken fest. Bis Boerne das Schweigen irgendwann unterbrach.

„Ich … muss dann jetzt auch mal wieder.“ Er deutete mit seinem Daumen nach hinten, doch die Bewegung wirkte unmotivierter, als man es von Boerne kannte. Und Thiel schöpfte Mut.

„Ja, natürlich. Bis …“

„Morgen. Bis morgen.“

„Ja, richtig. Morgen.“

Sie lächelten einander an, dann drehte Boerne sich langsam um und verschwand in seiner eigenen Wohnung.

Thiel schaute ihm hinterher, aber kaum war die Tür geschlossen, machte sich wieder eine Stimme in ihm laut. Die Mail. Die Mail, die Mail, die Mail.

Jetzt.

Ein Prickeln schoss bis in seine Fingerspitzen, machte ihn euphorisch. Plötzlich war er sich so sicher wie noch nie.

Das Gefühl machte ihn schwindelig und er lief in die Küche, um einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

Essen. Er brauchte endlich irgendwas zu essen. In seinem Kühlschrank herrschte natürlich wieder Flaute, bis auf … sein Blick fiel auf das Fruchtsorbet, das eigentlich für gestern Abend bestimmt gewesen war. Hm. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht.

Dann setzte er sich wieder vor den Bildschirm und legte seine Finger auf die Tastatur.

_Lieber Boerne,_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und die eigentliche Geschichte fängt hier erst an. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
